Ïðèâèâêà îò êàðèåà
by Alenka
Summary: ËÞÄÈ! áÓÄÒÅ ËÞÄÜÌÈ ! ÎÒÇÎÂÈÒÅÑÜ! ÏÈÑÀÒÜ ÌÍÅ ÏÎÑÒÅËÜÍÓÞ ÑÖÅÍÓ ÈËÈ ÍÅÒ???8 ÃËÀÂÀ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Ïðèâèâêà îò êàðèåñà

Èçâèíèòå, ëþäè, ÿ ÷å-òî íàïóòàëà, Âû íå ìîãëè ÷èòàòü ìîé ôèê, èçâèíÿþñü ìèëëèîí ðàç, ììì, äâà ìèëëèîíà, åñëè õîòèòå. Íî òåïåðü ÷àñ íàñòàë...

Çàìå÷àíèÿ àâòîðà: Ýòî ìîé ïåðâûé ôèê, òàê ÷òî áóäüòå ñíèñõîäèòåëüíû. Äåéñòâèå ýòîé èñòîðèè ïðîèñõîäèò íà 6 êóðñå â Õîãâàðòñå, óæå ïîñëå âòîðîãî ïðèøåñòâèÿ Âîëüäåìîðòà è ïîñëå åãî ïîðàæåíèÿ.

Çàìå÷àíèÿ àâòîðà: (èëè Disclaimer èëè êàê ýòî òàì îíè âå÷íî ïèøóò...) ß íå ïðèäóìàëà ýòèõ ïåðñîíàæåé, à ëèøü ïîçàèìñòâîâàëà, ÷òîáû ïîèçâðàùàòüñÿ... íå ïðèñûëàéòå ìíå äåíåã, (.... íà ïèâî ìíå è òàê õâàòàåò)

**Èñòîðèÿ ïåðâàÿ**

- ýòî ìûñëè

**«»** - ýòî ðå÷ü

– òàê îáîçíà÷åíû âîñïîìèíàíèÿ

**** íå ñîáèðàþñü èäòè ñìîòðåòü** - **Ðîí âîðî÷àëñÿ íà êðîâàòè è óæå âòîðîé ÷àñ íå ìîã çàñíóòü. Íî îí æå òâîé äðóã, Ðîí! -  îòêóäà-òî èç ãëóáèíû ñîçíàíèÿ äîíåñëèñü ýòè ìûñëè. 

Åìó óæå íå 13 ëåò îí ìîæåò ñàì ðàñïîðÿæàòüñÿ ñâîèì âðåìåíåì è òåëîì, 

Íî óæå ïî÷òè 4 ÷àñà, à åãî ïîñòåëü íå òðîíóòà, ÷òî òû íà ýòî ñêàæåøü?  - Íå óíèìàëîñü åãî ñîçíàíèå, êîòîðîå ãîâîðèëî, ïî÷åìó-òî, ãîëîñîì Ïåðñè.

 ß åìó íå íÿíüêà, ìîæåò îí îïÿòü ðàçãîâàðèâàåò ñ Ñèðèóñîì ÷åðåç êàìèí?,

 6 ÷àñîâ ïîäðÿä? Îí ñêàçàë åùå â 11, ÷òî ïðèäåò ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò, òîëüêî óëàäèò êîå-êàêèå äåëà.

 Íó äà, à ñàì ïîøåë ñðàæàòüñÿ ñ Âàñèëèñêàìè, Äåìîíàìè, Âàìïèðàìè, è ÿ êîíå÷íî äîëæåí èäòè è ñïàñàòü åãî, ìîæåò îí ïðîñòî ÷èòàë ÷òî-òî, à ïîòîì çàñíóë â êðåñëå?

Íî òû âåäü íå ìîæåøü áûòü óâåðåí íà 100%, òàê ÷òî òåáå ìåøàåò ïîéòè è ïîñìîòðåòü, òåáÿ æå íå óáüåò Òû-Çíàåøü-Êòî.

  ß õî÷ó ñïàòü! Îòâàëè! - Ðîí âçáèë ñâîè ïîäóøêè, óæå ãîòîâÿñü óñíóòü, êàê âäðóã ìåëüêîì ïîñìîòðåë íà àêêóðàòíî çàñòåëåííóþ êðîâàòü Ãàððè, è ÷òî-òî åêíóëî ó íåãî â ãðóäè. Îí ïåðåæèâàë. 

Íó äà, êîíå÷íî, ýòîò âåëèêîëåïíûé è íåîòðàçèìûé ìèñòåð Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, óóóóó, êàê ìíå âñå ýòî íàäîåëî, âå÷íî âëèïíåò â êàêóþ-íèáóäü èñòîðèþ, è ïîïðîáóé, íå âëÿïàéñÿ ñàì, ïî÷åìó-òî, êîãäà îí ðÿäîì, äàæå ñàìûå ìàëåíüêèå ëóæèöû ñòàíîâÿòñÿ ìîðåì äåðüìà. -  Ðîí âñêî÷èë ñ ïîñòåëè è ïîøåë â ãîñòèíóþ, Ó íåãî äëÿ ýòîãî õîòÿ áû Ìàíòèÿ-íåâèäèìêà åñòü - ïîäóìàë Ðîí, êîãäà âäðóã, óæå ïîäõîäÿ ê ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà, óñëûøàë òðåñê êàìèíà, ïëàâíî ëüþùóþñÿ, îòêóäà íå âîçüìèñü, ìóçûêó è ÷üè-òî ãîëîñà. Îäèí îí óæå òî÷íî èäåíòèôèöèðîâàë, ýòî ãîëîñ Ãàððè. Âòîðîé ãîëîñ áûë æåíñêèé, íî ïîñòîéòå-êà ýòî æå ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû. 

Àõ, òàê çíà÷èò, êàêîå-òî äåëüöå îíè çàäóìàëè, à ìíå íå ñêàçàëè ïîäóìàë Ðîí, óæå çàáûâ íåäàâíèå ìûñëè î ìîðå äåðüìà è âñåì ïðî÷èì.

«Íó, ÷òî æ óæå ïîçäíî. Íàì ïîðà ðàñõîäèòüñÿ». - Ðîí óñëûøàë íåæíûé ãîëîñ Ãàððè, à êðàåì ãëàçà óâèäåë òàíöóþùóþ ïàðî÷êó âîçëå êàìèíà.

Âîò ýòî äà! Äà îíè æå..., êàê îíè ìîãëè ìíå íå ñêàçàòü, êàê îí ìîã, îí ìîé äðóã!

«Äà, ýòî áûë ÷óäåñíûé âå÷åð!» - Ãåðìèîíà ïîëîæèëà ãîëîâó íà ãðóäü Ãàððè è ÿâíî íå ñîáèðàëàñü óõîäèòü.

«Íàäî óáðàòüñÿ çäåñü, áóäåò íå î÷åíü çäîðîâî, åñëè ÌàêÃîíàãàëë óâèäèò ýòî áåçîáàðçèå.» - Ãàððè äîñòàë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, è ìíîæåñòâî èñêð âûëåòåëî èç íåå îòáðàñûâàÿ áëèêè íà èõ ëèöà, íî Ðîí ýòîãî óæå íå óâèäåë, îí óøåë. Åãî êðàéíå ðàññòðîèëè ñîáûòèÿ ýòîé íî÷è, è îí ðåøèë õîòü íåìíîãî ïîñïàòü ïåðåä çàâòðàøíèì óðîêîì Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ. Îí ïðèïëåëñÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó óãðþìûé è ëåã â ïîñòåëü. Ñïàòü íå õîòåëîñü, õîòåëîñü ïîéòè è ñòóêíóòü ýòîãî ìèñòåðà ãåðîÿ-ëþáîâíèêà õîðîøåíüêî. Íî òóò îí óñëûøàë çâóê îòêðûâàþùåéñÿ äâåðè, âîøåë ñèÿþùèé Ãàððè, óëûáàþùèéñÿ ñàì ñåáå. Êàê îí ìîã - åùå ðàç ïîäóìàë Ðîí, ñòàðàòåëüíî äåëàÿ âèä, ÷òî ñïèò. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî Ãàððè ñìîòðèò íà íåãî, íî ðåøèë èãíîðèðîâàòü åãî. Ãàððè ñåë íà êðîâàòü Ðîíà è íà÷àë åãî ñëåãêà òðÿñòè.

« Äà ïðîñíèñü æå òû, ìíå íóæíî êîå-÷òî òåáå ðàññêàçàòü, ýòî î÷åíü âàæíî!» - ýòî çàñòàâèëî Ðîíà ïðèçàäóìàòüñÿ, ìîæåò åãî äðóã íå òàêàÿ óæ ñâîëî÷ü, êîíå÷íî, îí íå ðàññêàçûâàåò åìó âñåãî è íå îáÿçàí, íî âñå-òàêè îí íå áåçíàäåæåí. Ðîí îòêðûë ãëàçà, ïûòàÿñü ïðèòâîðèòüñÿ ñîííûì.

« À, ÷òî? Ãàððè, òû çíàåøü êîòîðûé ÷àñ? Òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó ñïàòü?» - ïðèêèäûâàÿñü áåäíîé ðàçáóæåííîé áóêîé, áîðìîòàë Ðîí.

« ß äîëæåí òåáå ðàññêàçàòü, ÿ íå äîòåðïëþ äî óòðà, ìíå ïðîñòî î÷åíü íóæíî òåáå ðàññêàçàòü, íå òî ÿ âûéäó íà óëèöó è áóäó îðàòü, êàê ÿ ñ÷àñòëèâ, ïåðåáóæó âåñü Õîãâàðäñ è ìåíÿ íàâåðíÿêà âûøâûðíóò èç øêîëû...» - Ãàððè òàðàòîðèë, áóðíûé ïîòîê ýìîöèè âûðûâàëñÿ íàðóæó, è Ðîí óæå íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî Ãàððè ñïîñîáåí è íå íà òàêîå.

«Ëàäíî, ÿ èäó»

Áûëî óæå ïî÷òè 5 ÷àñîâ, à îíè åùå íå ñîìêíóëè ãëàç, îíè âûøëè â óêðîìíûé óãîëîê, òàê ÷òî íèêòî íå ìîã èõ óñëûøàòü. Ãàððè íà÷àë íàïåðåáîé ïûòàòüñÿ ðàññêàçàòü ÷òî-òî, íî Ðîí ïåðåáèë åãî

«Ëàäíî, ñïàòü ýòîé íî÷üþ íàì íå äîâåäåòñÿ, íî òîãäà õîòÿ áû óñïîêîéñÿ è íà÷íè âñå ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà».

È, ñèÿþùèé ñ÷àñòüåì Ãàððè íà÷àë ñâîé ðàññêàç

(À/Ð Ïîâåñòâîâàòü áóäó îò 1-îãî ëèöà, òàê ëåã÷å)

Åùå äíåì ïîñëå îáåäà â Ãëàâíîì çàëå Ãàððè ïîäîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíå è çàãàäî÷íî øåïíóë åé íà óõî

« Íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü, íî íå çäåñü, íî÷üþ ðîâíî â 1:00 ÿ æäó òåáÿ â îáùåé ãîñòèíîé Ãðèôôèíäîðà, íå ãîâîðè íèêîìó ýòî ñåêðåò.»

«Ýòî ÷òî êàêèå-òî íîâîñòè îò Ñèðè... ý ... Íþõà÷à?»

«Íåò, íî ýòî íå ìåíåå âàæíî!»

Íî÷üþ Ãåðìèîíà ñïóñòèëàñü âíèç è ÷óòü íå óïàëà. Ãîðåë êàìèí, èãðàëà êàêàÿ-òî ÷óäåñíàÿ ìóçûêà, âñþäó ãîðåëè ñâå÷è âìåñòî ïðèâû÷íûõ ãëàçó ôàêåëîâ. Ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû ñòîÿë ñòîë ñî ñâå÷àìè. Áîêàëû, çîëîòûå òàðåëêè, ÂÈÍÎ! Îêîëî ñòîëà ñòîÿë Ãàððè è çàãàäî÷íî óëûáàëñÿ. Ãîñïîäè, ãäå îí âñå ýòî âûêîïàë? - âåðòåëîñü ó íåå â óìå.

« ×òî âñå ýòî, ÷åðò âîçüìè, çíà÷èò?» - ñêàçàëà îíà, õîòÿ óæå äàâíûì-äàâíî ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âñå ýòî çíà÷èò....

« Ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ â òåáÿ ïî óøè âëþáèëñÿ è ïûòàþñü òåáå ïîíðàâèòüñÿ, ñîçäàâ òàêîé ðîìàíòè÷åñêèé óæèí ïðè ñâå÷àõ»

Ó Ãåðìèîíû ïîäêîñèëèñü êîëåíè. Îíà âäðóã ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ñïèò. Îíà çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Íåóæåëè ýòîò çåëåíîãëàçûé êðàñàâåö çàïàë íà íåå? Íå ìîæåò áûòü. Â ýòó ñåêóíäó âñå Êðóìû ïëàíåòû îêàçàëèñü ãäå-òî äàëåêî ïîçàäè, è âñå ÷òî åé ñåé÷àñ õîòåëîñü, áûëî, íèêîãäà íå ïðîñûïàòüñÿ, åñëè ýòî áûë ñîí. Âèäèìî, ó íåå áûë î÷åíü ñòðàííûé âèä, ïîòîìó ÷òî êîãäà îíà âíîâü ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ, îíà óâèäåëà, ÷òî Ãàððè ñòîèò ðÿäîì ñ íåé, îáíèìàåò åå, è ïîâòîðÿåò: «×òî ñ òîáîé, òû â ïîðÿäêå, Ãåðìè?»

Íåò, ÿ íå ñïëþ, ìèíóòêó, ÃÅÐÌÈ?

«×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ìíå êàê-òî íå õîðîøî, ïåðåñòàíü îáíèìàòü ìåíÿ, ÿ â ñîñòîÿíèÿ ñòîÿòü ñàìà.!!!» - Ãåðìèîíà ñàìà íå îæèäàëà òàêîé ðåçêîñòè îò ñåáÿ.

« Òû âäðóã ÷óòü íå óïàëà, ÿ ïîéìàë òåáÿ, ñ òîáîé âñå õîðîøî?» - îí îòâåòèë òàêèì æå ìÿãêèì ðàñòåðÿííûì ãîëîñîì, íî î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ óëûáêà ñîøëà ñ åãî ëèöà, ðóêè íåæíî ñîñêîëüçíóëè  ñ åå òàëèè.

«Î, ïðîñòè, ÿ íàâåðíîå ñëèøêîì ðåçêî âñòàëà». – îíà óëûáíóëàñü. «Ïðîñòè, ÿ íå îñëûøàëàñü, òû íå ìîã áû ïîâòîðèòü ïîñëåäíþþ ôðàçó?»

«Î, äà, êîíå÷íî, ÿ ïûòàþñü ñîçäàòü ðîìàíòè÷åñêóþ îáñòàíîâêó, ïîýòîìó çäåñü òàê ìíîãî ñâå÷åé, òåáå íðàâèòñÿ?»

«Íåò, äðóãóþ ôðàçó»

«Òåáå íðàâèòñÿ?» - ãîëîñ Ãàððè çâó÷àë íàñòîé÷èâåå. Ãåðìèîíà ðàñòàÿëà. Åãî çåëåíûå ãëàçà, ÷åðíûå, êàê ñìîëü âîëîñû, ñëåãêà ðàñòðåïàííûå, ãóáû, òàêèå ñîáëàçíèòåëüíûå â åäâà çàìåòíîé óëûáêå – âñå çàñòàâëÿëî åå íîãè ïîäêàøèâàòüñÿ è áåøåíî ñòó÷àòü ñåðäöå. Íî áîëüøå âñåãî ïîðàæàëè ãëàçà: äâà èçóìðóäà, â êîòîðûõ èãðàëè îãîíüêè îò êàìèíà è êàêîé-òî çàäîð è îäíîâðåìåííî íåæíîñòü, à ãäå-òî äàæå ïîõîòü, õîðîøî çàìàñêèðîâàííàÿ ïîä óñìåøêó. Ãåðìèîíà ðàñïëûëàñü â óëûáêå: «Âñå ïðîñòî ïðåêðàñíî»

«Íó õîðîøî, õî÷åøü åñòü? À òî ÿ ïîêà òåáÿ æäàë, òàê íåðâíè÷àë...» - ðàçãîâîð ñòàë ïðèíèìàòü íåïðèíóæäåííûé õàðàêòåð. ×åìó Ãåðìèîíà áûëà î÷åíü ðàäà, à òî îíà íà÷àëà ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ òàê, êàê ìîòûëåê â ñåòè ïàóêà. 

Ýòî îí òî íåðâíè÷àë?

«Äà, íåìíîãî»

«Ñïàñèáî Äîááè! Îí ñòîëüêî âñÿêîé âñÿ÷èíû ïðåäëàãàë...» - åãî ãîëîñ ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå áîëåå âåñåëûì, âñÿ ñåðüåçíîñòü èñ÷åçëà, à Ãåðìèîíà âñå áîëüøå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ ïîéìàííîé â ñåòü. 

Íà ñòîëå ïîÿâèëàñü âñÿêàÿ åäà. Òåì âðåìåíåì, Ãàððè íå çàáûë îòêðûòü âèíî, íà êîòîðîå Ãåðìèîíà ñ îïàñêîé ïîêîñèëàñü, À íåò ëè ó íåãî òàêîãî æåëàíèÿ, ñïîèòü ìåíÿ? Íî Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðåíüêî íà âñå ýòî çàáèëà è áðîñèëàñü â îìóò ñ ãîëîâîé.

Òàê îíè ïðîòðåïàëèñü äâà ÷àñà, ìóçûêà âäðóã çàèãðàëà ãðîì÷å, è Ãàððè âñòàë, ÷òî áû ïðèãëàñèòü ñâîþ(íó ïîêà åùå íå ñâîþ) äàìó íà òàíåö.

Îíè îòîøëè îò ñòîëà, Ãàððè ëåãêî ïîëîæèë ñâîþ ðóêó íà å¸ òàëèþ, ïîòîì ïðèòÿíóë åå ïîáëèæå. Ñåðäöà ó îáîèõ áèëèñü áåøåíî. Ó íåãî ñëåãêà äðîæàëè ðóêè, è îí ïîäóìàë Åñëè ÿ ñåé÷àñ åå íå ïîöåëóþ, ÿ óïàäó ïðÿìî çäåñü è ìåíÿ çäåñü æå è ïîõîðîíÿò.

Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ çàãëÿíóòü â åå ãëàçà, îíà èõ ïàíè÷åñêè áîÿëàñü. Òàê ÷òî îí ïîäíÿë ñâîþ ðóêó ê åå ïîäáîðîäêó è ëåãêî ïîâåðíóë åãî ê ñåáå, èõ âçãëÿäû íàêîíåö-òî âñòðåòèëèñü.

«ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ...» - ñêàçàë îí ïîëóøåïîòîì, ìåäëåííî íàêëîíèëñÿ, è íåæíî ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê åå ãóáàì. Ýòîò ìîìåíò îí ìîã áû èñïûòûâàòü âå÷íî. Íî îí ðåøèë íå îãðàíè÷èâàòüñÿ òàêîé ìàëîñòüþ, äà è Ãåðìèîíà ïîõîæå òîæå... Èõ ïîöåëóé ñòàë ãëóáæå, à ðóêè Ãàððè óæå íå íà øóòêó êðåïêî ïðèæèìàëè Ãåðìèîíó ê ñâîåìó ãîðÿ÷åìó òåëó. Êîãäà îí ñîîáðàçèë îòîðâàòü ñâîè ãóáû, îò åå, Ãåðìèîíà ñåðüåçíî ïîñìîòðåëà åìó â ãëàçà è ñïðîñèëà..........

%:?((?(;%¹:;;*:?*;%:¹J:;(??;%*%:%»¹%¹;»¹%;¹;%:%¹»%?J?*?%?;;:;*%*;%:¹»;?::*(*;:  «È ñïðàøèâàåò ìåíÿ:

«Òû ñåðüåçíî? Íó íàñ÷åò òîãî, ëþáëþ ëè ÿ åå?.......»

« Íó à òû?» - Ðîíó ÿâíî íå òåðïåëîñü óçíàòü, ÷òî áûëî äàëüøå...

«Íó, ÿ åùå ðàç ïîâòîðèë, ÷òî áåçóìíî åå ëþáëþ è ìû ñíîâà öåëîâàëèñü...îîî, åå ãóáû, ììì, ñëàùå ñàìîãî ñëàäêîãî òîðòà.........âîò áû åùå ðàç ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü èõ âêó...»

«Íó ëàäíî, õâàòèò, ãåðîé-ëþáîâíèê, à ÷òî äàëüøå-òî áûëî?»

Ãàððè ñëîâíî âåðíóëñÿ èç åãî íåäàâíèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé, «À? ×òî?»

«Çàêîëåáàë, ìå÷òàòåëü, ðàññêàçûâàé äàëüøå!!!»

«À, íó ...ý äàëüøå òû âñå ñàì âèäåë, òîëüêî ïîòîì...» - Ðîí íå äàë Ãàððè çàêîí÷èòü ôðàçó

«Òàê òû âèäåë ìåíÿ? Òîãäà? Ïî÷åìó òû ìíå íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë?»

«Ýòî âñå î÷åíü ïðîñòî. ß õîòåë, ÷òî áû ýòîé íî÷üþ âñå áûëî èäåàëüíî, à åñëè áû ÿ íà÷àë êðè÷àòü, Ðîí, ñâàëè â òóìàí, äàé ìíå ïîïðîùàòüñÿ ñ äåâóøêîé, îíà áû èñïóãàëàñü, ñìóòèëàñü áû è óøëà. È ó íåå íå îñòàëîñü áû ñ÷àñòëèâûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé î ïðîùàëüíîì ïîöåëóå...»

«Êàêîé æå òû âñå-òàêè ñòàðûé ðàçâðàòíèê...»

«Êòîîî???»

Îíè îáà ðàññìåÿëèñü è ðåøèëè ïîéòè ïîñïàòü íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ.

 «À òû ñåðüåçíî åå ëþáèøü?» - ñïðîñèë Ðîí, çàãàäî÷íî.

«Áåçóìíî»

Ýòî áûëî î÷åíü ... ïëîõî? Ñåé÷àñ íå î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî, íî ïîòîì áóäåò ëó÷øå... Â îáùåì, íå çíàþ, äàëüøå – áîëüøå, äàëüøå-ëó÷øå, íåò, íåò, íåò, íåò, íåò! Ýòî íå Ã/Ãåð ôèê. ÍÅÒ! Âñå ïîòîì, ïîòîì, ÷èòàéòå äàëüøå, ñêîðî... îîî÷åíü ñêîðî...

R/R!!!! Ïëèç àíñâåð ìè!


	2. Ñòðàñòè íàêàëÿþòñÿ

Ïðèìå÷àíèå àâòîðà: ×åðò! ×òî çà «Ã***Î»??? Èçâèíèòå, ôèê íàçûâàåòñÿ íå «ðèåñà», à «Ïðèâèâêà îò êàðèåñà», ÷åðò áû ïîáðàë ýòîò ôàíôèêøí. *è åùå ìíîãî ðàçíûõ ãðÿçíûõ ðóãàòåëüñòâ â ñòîðîíó ýòîãî ñàéòà* Ýòî 2 ãëàâà, ÷èòàéòå... 

------------------------------------------

«Êàêîé æå òû âñå-òàêè ñòàðûé ðàçâðàòíèê...»

«Êòîîî???»

Îíè îáà ðàññìåÿëèñü è ðåøèëè ïîéòè ïîñïàòü íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ.

 «À òû ñåðüåçíî åå ëþáèøü?» - ñïðîñèë Ðîí, çàãàäî÷íî.

«Áåçóìíî»

Êîíåö ïåðâîé ñåðèè

Óòðîì âîñïîìèíàíèÿ áûëè åùå ñëàùå ÷åì âå÷åðîì. Â ýòó íî÷ü Ãàððè ñíèëèñü òàêèå ãðåçû, îò ðîìàíòè÷åñêèõ è ñàìûõ íåâèííûõ äî ñîâñåì íåïðèñòîéíûõ, íî âñå æå ðîìàíòè÷åñêèõ. Íèãäå Ãàððè íå óäàðèë â ãðÿçü ëèöîì...

Ãåðìèîíà æå ïðîñíóëàñü ñ îùóùåíèåì, ÷òî âñå ñîáûòèÿ ïðîøëîé íî÷è áûëè ëèøü ñíîì...

Ãàððè âñòðåòèë Ãåðìèîíó åùå â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé è îáîëüñòèòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ åé. Ýòà óëûáêà äàëà åé ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ïðîøëàÿ íî÷ü äëÿ Ãàððè áûëà íå ïðîñòî ðàçâëå÷åíèåì, à ÷åì-òî áîëåå ñåðüåçíûì, íàä ÷åì ñòîèò çàäóìàòüñÿ. Îíà óëûáíóëàñü åìó â îòâåò è íåìíîãî ïîêðàñíåëà.

Íà çàâòðàêå, Ãàððè ïîäñàæèâàÿñü ê íåé ñëåãêà çàäåë ðóêîé åå ïëå÷î, íî ýòî ïðèêîñíîâåíèå çàñòàâèëî âñå åå òåëî ñîäðîãíóòüñÿ. 

Îäíàêî, Ãàððè âåë ñåáÿ êàê îáû÷íî: òðåïàëñÿ ñ Ðîíîì è Ãåðìèîíîé, õîòÿ èíîãäà î÷åíü õîòåëîñü íàçâàòü åå Ãåðìè, îïóñêàë Ìàëôîÿ, ñìåÿëñÿ, íî ðàçâå ÷òî íà äðóãèõ äåâóøåê îí ïî÷òè ïåðåñòàë ãëÿäåòü, ×îó ×àíã ñòàëà äëÿ íåãî ïðîçðà÷íûì ïÿòíîì, à íà åãî ëèöå ÷àñòî íè ñ òîãî íè ñ ñåãî ïîÿâëÿëàñü î÷àðîâàòåëüíàÿ óëûáêà, ÷àùå âñåãî â àäðåñ Ãåðìèîíû. Â îáùåì âèäó îíè îáà íå ïîäàâàëè, à Ðîí ïðèòâîðÿëñÿ, ÷òî íè î ÷åì äàæå è íå äîãàäûâàåòñÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà, ïî ìíåíèþ äðóãèõ, âåëà ñåáÿ êàê-òî ñòðàííî. Íà óðîêàõ îíà áûëà çàäóì÷èâà è íå ðâàëàñü îòâå÷àòü, à íà ïåðåìåíàõ ðàçãîâàðèâàëà è ñìåÿëàñü, íî â ýòîì âåñåëüå ÷óâñòâîâàëàñü êàêàÿ-òî íàïðÿæåííîñòü. Êàê íàïðèìåð íà óðîêå Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ, êîãäà îíà áûëà ïîãðóæåíà â ðàçìûøëåíèÿ è âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, åå âäðóã âåðíóë â ðåàëüíîñòü íàñòîé÷èâûé ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà:

«Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð! Âû ñåãîäíÿ, ñëó÷àéíî, âìåñòî ñîêà íå âûïèëè ñîííîãî çåëüÿ?» - íàñìåõàþùèéñÿ ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà ïîääåðæàë áóéíûé õîõîò ñî ñòîðîíû Ñëàéçåðèíöåâ.

«À? Ýýý, Âû íå ìîãëè áû ïîâòîðèòü ñâîé âîïðîñ, ïðîôåññîð?» - ðîáêî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ÷òî âûçâàëî åùå áîëåå áóðíûå êîììåíòàðèè.

«Ëàäíî, ñêàæó íà ÿçûêå, ïîíÿòíîìó è ìàãëó», - ÿâíî ñ íàìåêîì íà ïðîèñõîæäåíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, íàïðÿæåíèÿ Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ íàðàñòàëî, - «Âû ñåãîäíÿ, ñëó÷àéíî, íå ïèëè òîðìîçíóþ æèäêîñòü?» - íàìåê Ñíåéïà ïîíÿëè òîëüêî ó÷åíèêè èç ìàããëîâñêèõ ñåìåé (ê ñ÷àñòüþ â Ñëàéçåðèíå òàêèõ áûëî íå ìíîãî).

Ãàððè õîòåëîñü óäàðèòü Ñíåéïà êàê ñëåäóåò, íî îí ñäåðæàëñÿ.

«Íåò, ñýð» - ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû çâó÷àë åùå òèøå.

«Ïðàâèëüíî, â ýòîì íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè! Ìèíóñ 10 î÷êîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðó, çà òî, ÷òî ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð íå ñëóøàåò ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé è ðåæåò ïàó÷üè íîæêè â êîòåë, êîãäà ÿ ÿñíî ñêàçàë ïðîñóøèòü íà îòêðûòîì îãíå!» - ê êîíöó ôðàçû åãî ãîëîñ ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå ãðîì÷å è çëîâåùåå.

Ãàððè óæå ñîðâàëñÿ ñ ìåñòà, íî Ðîí óäåðæàë åãî.

«Ýòî íå÷åñòíî, ìîæåò îíà íå ñîáèðàëàñü âàðèòü èõ...» - ïðîöåäèë Ãàððè ñêâîçü çóáû, íî Ñíåéï óñëûøàë.

«Ìèíóñ 5 î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà çà òî ÷òî ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð ñìååò óïðåêàòü ó÷èòåëÿ â íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòè. È, ÌÎË×ÀÒÜ, ÏÎÒÒÅÐ, ÅÙÅ ÎÄÍÎ ÑËÎÂÎ È ÂÀØ ÔÀÊÓËÜÒÅÒ ËÈØÈÒÑß ÅÙÅ 50 Î×ÊÎÂ! Åùå äî òîãî, êàê òû óñïååøü ìîðãíóòü!» 

- Ãàððè íå óñïåë íè÷åãî âîçðàçèòü, íî åãî êðîâü çàêèïåëà è Ðîíó ñòîèëî îãðîìíûõ óñèëèé, ÷òî áû ñïàñòè ñâîåãî äðóãà îò íåìèíóåìîé ãèáåëè. Åãî âñåãî òðÿñëî è îí ñòàðàëñÿ íå ñìîòðåòü â ñòîðîíó Ìàëôîÿ è êîìïàíèè, êîòîðûå èçäåâàëèñü íàä íèì. Íî îí íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñäåëàòü, íî ïîñëå óðîêà... ýòîãî ìåøêà ñ äåðüìîì æäåò ìó÷èòåëüíàÿ è äîëãàÿ ñìåðòü. Îí âäðóã âñïîìíèë Ìàëôîÿ – ëåòàþùåãî áåëîãî õîðüêà, è åãî ïðîáðàë áåçóäåðæíûé ñìåõ, íî îí ñóìåë ñäåðæàòü åãî. Òîëüêî óëûáêà ñêîëüçíóëà ïî åãî ëèöó, è òóò æå åãî ïðèÿòíûå ìûñëè áûëè îáîðâàíà ãîëîñîì Ñíåéïà.

«×åìó òû óëûáàåøüñÿ, Ïîòòåð?». Íà òåáå, äàæå óëûáíóòüñÿ íåëüçÿ, ÷òî áû íå íàðâàòüñÿ íà íåïðèÿòíîñòè

«Íè÷åìó, ñýð»

«Äà ÷òî òû, Ïîòòåð, íå÷åìó óëûáàòüñÿ?» - ãîëîñ áûë æåñòêèì è õîëîäíûì, íî äî Âîëüäåìîðòà åìó äàëåêî - ïîäóìàë Ãàððè è ñðàçó æå âñïîìíèë ëåäÿíîé, ïðîáèâàþùèé â äðîæü ãîëîñ Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà. Íà óì ñðàçó ïðèøëà ñìåðòü åãî ðîäèòåëåé, Ñåäðèêà è çåëåíûé ñâåò...

«À ÷åìó åìó óëûáàòüñÿ? Ïëàêàòü íàäî, îí âåäü äî ñèõ ïîð ïî ïîêîéíîé ìàìî÷êå ïëà÷åò» - Äîíåññÿ äî Ãàððè ãîëîñ Äðàêî, ÿçâèòåëüíî óõìûëÿþùåãîñÿ.

Ãàððè ñòèñíóë çóáû, îí íåíàâèäåë, êîãäà öèòèðîâàëè ñòàòüþ Ðèòû Ìîñêèòû, êîòîðóþ óïðÿìî îòêàçûâàëèñü çàáûòü äàæå íåêîòîðûå Õàôôëïàôîâöû è Ðýéâåíêëèñòû (À/Ð èíòåðåñíî, ÿ ïðàâèëüíî íàïèñàëà íàçâàíèÿ ôàêóëüòåòîâ?)

Îí íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë. Ñíåéï îñòàâèë ýòî âûñêàçûâàíèå áåç âíèìàíèÿ, íî ïðîäîëæàòü äîïðîñ Ãàððè îí íå ñòàë.

Ïî÷òè íèêòî äàæå èç Ñëàéçåðèíà íå çàñìåÿëñÿ. Ýòîò ïðèêîë óñòàðåë è íå âûçûâàë íè ó êîãî íèêàêèõ ýìîöèé. Òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè, èõ âçãëÿäû âñòðåòèëèñü, îíè óëûáíóëèñü äðóã äðóãó è ïðîäîëæèëè çàíèìàòüñÿ Îáåçãëàâëèâàþùèì çåëüåì.

Ïîñëå óðîêà äðóçüÿ íàïðàâèëèñü íà òðàíñôèãóðàöèþ. Êîãäà îíè óæå âûøëè èç ïîäçåìåëüÿ Ñíåéïà, Ìàëôîé íà÷àë ïîâòîðÿòü óäà÷íûå ïåðëû óðîêà Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ. Òóò Ãàððè íå âûäåðæàë.

«Òåáå ëó÷øå çàòêíóòüñÿ, Ìàëôîé, èíà÷å ñâîþ ðîæó òû áóäåøü ñîñêðåáàòü ñ ïîëà, ñìîòðè, êàê áû íà òðàíñôèãóðàöèþ íå îïîçäàòü!»

«À êòî ìåíÿ çàòêíåò? Òû, ÷òî ëè?» - Ìàëôîé ÿâíî íàðûâàëñÿ.

«Îîîî, íåò! Òàêîé áîëüøîé ïðîáêè ÿ âðÿä ëè íàéäó, ýòèì çàéìåòñÿ ìîÿ âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà»

«Òâîé êóñîê áàìáóêà?»

«Ýòî îñòðîëèñò, òóïèöà!»

«Òû íàçâàë ìåíÿ òóïèöåé?»

«Ó òåáÿ ïëîõî ñî ñëóõîì?»

(À/Ð îòâå÷àåò âîïðîñîì íà âîïðîñ – íåðâíè÷àåò)

«Íå íàäî, Ãàððè, íå ñòîèò îí ýòîãî» - â ðàçãîâîð âìåøàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.

«Îòîéäè, ïîæàëóéñòà, Ãåðìè, åñëè íå õî÷åøü óâèäåòü òóõëóþ êðîâü Ìàëôîÿ»

«Ãåðìè? Ñ êàêèõ ýòî ïîð òû íàçûâàåøü ýòó ãðÿçíîêðîâêó ÃÅÐÌÈ?»

«Òû ïîïëàòèøüñÿ çà ñâîè ñëîâà», âñå çíàþò, ÷òî íàïîìèíàíèå î ïðîèñõîæäåíèè òàêèì ñëîâîì ÿâëÿåòñÿ ñàìûì ñåðüåçíûì è íèçêèì îñêîðáëåíèåì ìàãà. «ß íàçûâàþ ñâîèõ äðóçåé òàê, êàê õî÷ó!» - â ãîëîñå ñëûøàëîñü ðàçäðàæåíèå.

«Ìîæåò, ñòîèò äàâàòü èì äðóãèå êëè÷êè, âðîäå Òóçèêà èëè Øàðèêà? Îíè áåãàþò çà òîáîé, êàê ñîáà÷îíêè!» 

Ðóêà Ãàððè äðîãíóëà, îí âûõâàòèë ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è, ðåøèâ íå íàïðÿãàòüñÿ, êðèêíóë:

_ - Çîâèî, _ ëàòû! È íàïðàâèë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó ïðÿìî íà Äðàêî

Ìàëôîé äàæå íå óñïåë ñðåàãèðîâàòü, äàæå óõìûëêó ñ ëèöà íå óñïåë ñòåðåòü(À/Ð Âîò òîðìîç!), êàê âäðóã îêàçàëñÿ çàâàëåííûì ëàòàìè. Îí ëåæàë íà ïîëó, ïîä ýòîé ãðóäîé ìåòàëëà è, ïî-ìîåìó, ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå, äàæå âñêðèêíóòü íå óñïåë. Õîòÿ, íåò, ìèíóòêó, âîò ðàçäàëñÿ ñòîí... Àõ, íåò ýòî Ïýíñè Ïàðêèíñîí (À/Ð âîò óæ êîãî ìîæíî íàçâàòü ñîáà÷îíêîé!). Îíà ïîäáåæàëà ê ñâîåìó ëþáèìîìó è îáîæàåìîìó Äðàêî è íà÷àëà ðàñêàïûâàòü åãî, íà÷èñòî çàáûâ, ÷òî îíà âîëøåáíèöà.

«Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Äðàêî?»  -  ÷óòü ëè íå ñî ñëåçàìè ïðîèçíåñëà Ïýíñè.

Òóò íà øóì ïðèáåæàëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

«×òî òóò çà øóì, ýýý, Áîã ìîé, ÷òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò?»

Òóò Äðàêî, âèäèìî î÷íóëñÿ, è èç-ïîä ëàò äîíåñëîñü: «ß óáüþ òåáÿ, Ïîòòåð! Òû, êóñîê äåðüìà, î÷êàñòûé ëóíàòèê, ÿ ñêàæó îòöó, îí óáüåò òåáÿ!»

«Ìèíóñ 15 î÷êîâ ñî Ñëàéçåðèíà! Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ÿ ïîïðîøó Âàñ âûáèðàòü âûðàæåíèÿ! À åñëè Âû ïî-ïðåæíåìó áóäåòå óãðîæàòü äðóãèì ó÷åíèêàì, Âû îòïðàâèòåñü ïðÿìî â êàáèíåò ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîðà, à óæ îí-òî øóòèòü íå áóäåò!», - ñòðîãèì òîíîì ïðîèçíåñëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, âûòàñêèâàÿ Ìàëôîÿ èç-ïîä ãðóäû ìåòàëëà.

«À, êñòàòè, ÷òî çäåñü, ÷åðò âîçüìè ïðîèçîøëî?»

Ó Ìàëôîÿ èç áðîâè è íîñà êàïàëà êðîâü íà ïîë, ìàíòèÿ áûëà ïîðâàíà ñ ïëå÷à òîæå ñòðóèëàñü êðîâü. Ïýíñè, óïàâøóþ â îáìîðîê ïðè âèäå êðîâè ñ áîëüøèì òðóäîì óòàùèëè.

«Ýòî âñå îí, ïðîôåññ...»

«ÌÎË×ÀÒÜ, ÌÈÑÒÅÐ ÌÀËÔÎÉ, Âû óæå èòàê ïîäàðèëè ñâîåìó ôàêóëüòåòó –15 î÷êîâ!»

«Íî ïðîôåññîð!»

«ß ñêàçàëà, ìîë÷àòü! Èëè Âû, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê, íàðûâàåòåñü íà ãðóáîñòü?»

«Íåò, ìýì» - ãîëîñ Ìàëôîÿ çâó÷àë óäðó÷åííûì, è îí ñî çëîñòüþ ñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè.

«Ãåðìèîíà, òû íå ðàññêàæåøü íàì, ÷òî òóò ïðîèçîøëî?» - ìÿãêèì òîíîì ñïðîñèëà ïðîôåññîðøà.

«Î, äà, ïðîôåññîð, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé èìåë íåîñòîðîæíîñòü âñòàòü ñëèøêîì áëèçêî ê ýòèì ëàòàì, è îíè óïàëè íà íåãî» - óëûáêà, îáðàùåííàÿ ê Äðàêî ìåëüêîì îçàðèëî åå ëèöî, è ñðàçó ñìåíèëàñü íà âûðàæåíèå êðàéíåé îçàáî÷åííîñòè èçó÷åíèÿ âèñÿùåé ðÿäîì êàðòèíû

«Ìèíóñ 10 î÷êîâ ñî Ñëàéçåðèíà, çà ïîð÷ó øêîëüíîãî èìóùåñòâà», - ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íåìíîãî ïîäóìàâ äîáàâèëà «È íå ïûòàéòåñü íè÷åãî ñäåëàòü, ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ïðîñòî çàêðîéòå ñâîé ðîò è èäèòå ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, è òîëüêî ïîïðîáóéòå îïîçäàòü íà óðîê!»

«Íî, ïðîôåññîð, äî çâîíêà îñòàëîñü...»

«Øåñòü ñ ïîëîâèíîé ìèíóò, íó ÷òî æ Âàì ïðèäåòñÿ ïîòîðîïèòüñÿ!» - îòðåçàëà Ïðîôåññîðøà è, ïîäóìàâ åùå íåìíîãî äîáàâèëà: «è Âû îñòàíåòåñü ïîñëå óðîêîâ è áóäåòå ÷èíèòü ýòè ëàòû áåç ïîìîùè ìàãèè, è ...ÍÈÊÀÊÈÕ "ÍÎ, ÏÐÎÔÅÑÑÎÐ"!»

(À/Ð Àãà, ÷òî, ïîëó÷èë?)

Ìàëôîé ïîäðàïàë ëå÷èòüñÿ, îñòàâëÿÿ çà ñîáîé êðàñíûå êàïåëüêè, íà êîòîðûõ Íåâèëë ñðàçó æå ïîñêîëüçíóëñÿ, èñïà÷êàâøèñü êðîâüþ Äðàêî.

«Ààààààà, íàêîíåö-òî îí ïîëó÷èë ñâîå!» - íå óíèìàëñÿ Ðîí, ïîäíèìàÿ Íåâèëëà «Äà òèøå òû! - åùå ÌàêÃîíàãàëë óñëûøèò è ñðàçó âñå ïîéìåò!» - Ãåðìèîíà, ïîõîæå ÷åãî-òî ïîáàèâàëàñü.

«Äà ëàäíî, òåáå, Ãåðìèîíà, îíà æå äåêàí Ãðèôôèíäîðà! Îíà íà íàøåé ñòîðîíå! Ê òîìó æå Ìàëôîÿ äàâíî íàäî áûëî ïðîó÷èòü!» - Ðîíà íå íà øóòêó ðàçâëåê ýòîò èíöèäåíò ñ ëàòàìè

«Äà? À òû ïîìíèøü, êàê îíà îòíÿëà ó íàñ ïî 50 î÷êîâ ó êàæäîãî, êîãäà ìû îòïðàâëÿëè äðàêîíà ê ×àðëè?»

«Ýýý, Ãåðìèîíà...íó, íàøëà, òîæå ìíå øóòèòü!» - íàêîíåö âìåøàëñÿ â ðàçãîâîð Ãàððè, êîòîðûé óæå çàìåòèë Ôëèò÷à, íàïðàâëÿþùåãîñÿ ê íèì.

«Êàêèå øóòêè! Òû ÷òî çàáûë, êàê îñòàâèë Ìàíòèþ-íåâèäèìêó íà Ñåâåðíîé áàøíå?»

«Òàê, äåòè, ïîïàëèñü! Ñåé÷àñ ìû èäåì ê ïðîôåññîðó Äàìáëäîðó è âûÿñíÿåì, âñå î äðàêîíàõ, ðàçâåäåíèå êîòîðûõ ÇÀÏÐÅÙÅÍÎ íà òåððèòîðèè Àíãëèè, è î ïëàùàõ-íåâèäèìêàõ, êîòîðûå â Õîãâàðäñå, êñòàòè, òîæå ÇÀÏÐÅÙÅÍÛ!» - ñçàäè íèõ ñòîÿë Ôèëò÷.

«Ýýý, äà ýòî ìû òàê, øóòèì!» - ñïîõâàòèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, íî, êàæåòñÿ, óæå áûëî ïîçäíî.

«À, ýòî Äàìáëäîðó ðåøàòü!» - Ôèëò÷ êàçàëñÿ äîâîëüíûì. Åùå áû ïîñëå ñòîëüêèõ èçäåâàòåëüñòâ, êàê îòòèðàíèå ñëèçíÿêîâ â ïîäçåìåëüå Ñíåéïà, êîãäà Íåâèëë íåóäà÷íî ïûòàëñÿ ïðèãîòîâèòü ÷àðóþùåå çåëüå, èëè âûòèðàíèå ãðÿçè ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ó÷åíèêè âîçâðàòèëèñü â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç èç Õîãñìèäà. Âîò, òîëüêî, ïîéìàòü «çëîóìûøëåííèêîâ» ó Ôëèò÷à íå ïîëó÷èëîñü, ïîýòîìó îí âñåãäà î÷åíü ðàäîâàëñÿ, êîãäà ëîâèë êîãî-òî çà íåõîðîøèì äåëîì.

«Ýýý, à ó íàñ óðîê!» - âûïàëèëè âñå, êîãäà çâîíîê óæå ïðîçâåíåë è äåðàíóëè â êëàññ, êîòîðûé çàêðûëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

«Íó, ïîãîäèòå æå åùå, âàì òàê ïðîñòî íå îòäåëàòüñÿ! Ýýýý, à ÷òî ýòî çà ïÿòíà êðîâè? ÏÎÒÒÅÐ! ÃÐÅÉÍÄÆÅÐ! ÓÈÇËÈ!

ß ÂÀÑ ÂÑÅÕ ÇÀÊÎÏÀÞ!!! ÆÈÂÜÅÌ!»

«Íå ìåøàéòå, ïîæàëóéñòà, îáó÷àþùåìó ïðîöåññó, ìèñòåð Ôèëò÷! Âñå âîïðîñû âûÿñíÿéòå ïîçæå, õîðîøî?» -Ñðàçó âèäíî, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íå ëþáèò øóìà.

«Ýýý, íó%?¹/;%:*:;%%?*»

«Âîò è õîðîøî!» - îòâåòèëà îíà óæå ìÿã÷å. È áåäíÿæêà Ôèëò÷ è åãî ïîãàíàÿ êîøàðà(À/Ð ß ëþáëþ êîøåê, íî ýòà ïîçîðèò âåñü êîøà÷èé ðîä!!!) ïîïëåëèñü èñêàòü òðÿïêó.........

Íà óðîêå íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî íå ïðîèçîøëî, íó êðîìå òîãî, ÷òî Ìàëôîé âñå-òàêè îïîçäàë íà óðîê, õîòü è âñåãî íà ïàðó ìèíóò, íî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñíîâà îòíÿëà ó Ñëàéçåðèíà 5 î÷êîâ, à ïîòîì åùå 5, çà òî ÷òî Ãîéë íå çíàë çàêëèíàíèÿ, ïðåâðàùàþùåãî îáû÷íûé ôèêóñ â ìàíäðàãîðó.

«Òàêèì îáðàçîì, ìîæíî íàëàäèòü ïðîèçâîäñòâî ìàíäðàãîð, íå äîæèäàÿñü öåëûé ãîä èõ âçðîñëåíèÿ, à Âàì, ìèñòåð Ãîéë, ïðèäåòñÿ æäàòü öåëûé ãîä, åñëè Âàøåãî äðóãà Ìàëôîÿ ïðåâðàòèò â ñòàòóþ Âàñèëèñê, íå äàé áîã, êîíå÷íî, ÷òî áû åùå õîòü ðàç ïîãîâîðèòü ñ äðóãîì î ìîåé íåñïðàâåäëèâîñòè!»  Ïðîçâåíåë çâîíîê. 

«Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, íå çàáóäüòå ñäàòü ñî÷èíåíèå «Ðîëü òðàíñôèãóðàöèè â íàøåé æèçíè» ê ïîíåäåëüíèêó!»

«Íó âîò, à ñåãîäíÿ óæå ïÿòíèöà! Ñíîâà ïðèäåòñÿ íå ïîéòè â Õîãñìèä íà ýòè âûõîäíûå, à ïèñàòü ýòî ñî÷èíåíèå...» - Ðîí áûë ïîäàâëåí. «À Ìàëôîé, êñòàòè ïîõîæ íà ìóìèþ», - è äåéñòâèòåëüíî åãî ðóêà âñÿ áûëà çàáèíòîâàíà.

«Ïðåäñòàâèòü íå ìîãó, íå çíàòü òàêîãî ýëåìåíòàðíîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ!» - íå óíèìàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.

«Íå íóäè!» - îòðåçàë Ðîí. Ãåðìèîíà â óæàñå îñòàíîâèëàñü.

«Ïðîñòè, ÷òî?»

«Ý, èçâèíè, ïðîñòî ÿ óæå ïðèâûê ê òåáå òàêîé è çàáûë, ÷òî òû åùå óñåðäíî çàíèìàåøüñÿ!» - Ðîí áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî òåïåðü íå òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà ñòóêíåò åãî, íî è Ãàððè äîáàâèò. Îí îãëÿíóëñÿ, íî Ãàððè óæå êóäà-òî óáåæàë.

«Êàêîé, òàêîé?»

«Ýýý, íó, íîðìàëüíîé!»

«×òî? ß, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, çàíèìàþñü íå íàïðàñíî, ñêîðî ýêçàìåíû!»

«Ãåðìèîíà! Äî íèõ åùå 2 ìåñÿöà!»

«Âîò óâèäèøü âðåìÿ íå áåñêîíå÷íî!»

«Íå ñîìíåâàþñü, à, ÷òî ñîáèðàåøüñÿ äåëàòü â âûõîäíûå?» - Ðîí îæèäàë óñëûøàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü èíòåðåñíåíüêîå, íî óâû...

«Ïèñàòü ñî÷èíåíèå!» - îòðåçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðåêðàñíî çíàÿ ÷åãî äîáèâàëñÿ îò íåå Ðîí.

«À òû íå çíàåøü, êóäà ýòî Ãàððè òàê íàìûëèëñÿ?» - âñå äîïûòûâàëñÿ Ðîí

Íåäîæäåøüñÿ, - ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, +ëèáî Ãàððè òåáå ñêàæåò, ëèáî ó ñàìîãî óìà õâàòèò+

«Íå çíàþ ÿ! ß åìó íå ñåêðåòàðü!»

«À ÷åãî ýòî îí òåáÿ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ âñå ÷àùå íàçûâàåò Ãåðìè?»

Âîò íåäîòåïà!

«Îòêóäà ìíå çíàòü?», - Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà ðàçäðàæàòüñÿ, «Ìîæåò åìó íàäîåëè òàêèå ôîðìàëüíîñòè...» - îíà âñå óêëîíÿëàñü îò îòâåòà. (À/Ð áëèí, ñêàçàëà áû, ÷òî çàìóòèëà ñ íèì, âîò áûëî áû ó íåãî ëèöî...)

«Ôîðìàëüíîñòè, ãîâîðèøü, à ñ ÷åãî ýòî âäðóã...»

«Äà çàòêíåøüñÿ òû íàêîíåö?» - íåðâû ó Ãåðìèîíû íà÷àëè ñäàâàòü è îíà áûñòðûì øàãîì íàïðàâèëàñü ê îáùåìó çàëó, ãäå ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò äîëæåí áûë íà÷àòüñÿ îáåä. Íî íà ïåðåêðåñòêå ñòîëêíóëàñü ñ Ãàððè, òîæå íàïðàâëÿâøåãîñÿ â îáùèé çàë èç ñîâÿòíèêà.

Èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî îí äåëàë â ñîâÿòíèêå? -  ïðîìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü â ãîëîâå ó Ãåðìèîíû, íî òóò æå åå ãîëîâà çàíÿëàñü äðóãèìè ìûñëÿìè, íàïðèìåð, ÷òî Ãàððè äåðæàë åå çà òàëèþ è ïëå÷î, ÿâíî íå ñîáèðàÿñü îòïóñêàòü è ïðîèçíåñ òèõî, ãëÿäÿ ïðÿìî â ãëàçà: «Îñòîðîæíåå!», à çàòåì äîáàâèë åùå òèøå: «Ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðêîì ê òåáå ïðèëåòèò ñîâà, îòêàçà ÿ íå ïðèìó».

Îí óëûáíóëñÿ î÷àðîâàòåëüíîé óëûáêîé è îòïóñòèë åå.

Îíà ðàçîìëåëà, íî íåíàäîëãî.

«Î, ïðîñòè, ìíå íàäî áûòü îñòîðîæíåå» - ñêàçàëà îíà ãðîìêî, è äîáàâèëà óæå òèøå: «Êàêîãî îòêàçà?», íî ãîëîñ Ìàëôîÿ íå äàë åé çàêîí÷èòü ôðàçó:

«Êóïè ñåáå î÷êè! Ñëåïàÿ! Ïîïðîñè ó Ïîòòåðà è íàêîëäóé òàêèå æå, ñìîòðèòå ôàí êëóá Ïîòòåðà ðàñòåò íå ãëàçàõ!»

«Õî÷åøü ïîíîñèòü ëàòû åùå íåìíîãî? ß ìîãó ýòî óñòðîèòü! Íàðÿä ìóìèè òåáå î÷åíü ê ëèöó, õîòü Õåëëîóèí óæå äàâíî ïðîøåë.» (À/Ð íåò, íó Ìàëôîé âñå-òàêè òîðìîç) - ãîëîñ Ãàððè çâó÷àë õîëîäíî è áåçðàçëè÷íî, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî Ìàëôîÿ ñîäðîãíóòüñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà òîæå íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàëà îò Ãàððè òàêîãî òîíà: ëåäÿíîãî, ïðîáèðàþùåãî íàñêâîçü. Åñëè áû Ãàððè óñëûøàë ñåáÿ ñî ñòîðîíû, îí áû, íåñîìíåííî ñðàâíèë áû ýòîò ãîëîñ ñ ãîëîñîì Âîëüäåìîðòà.

Ìàëôîÿ ïåðåäåðíóëî, (À/Ð êàê áóäòî îí âûïèë áîëüøîé ãëîòîê ãîâíÿíîãî ïèâà) è îí îòîøåë â ñòîðîíó. À ïîòîì ñîâñåì óøåë, òî÷íåå ïîäðàïàë, òîëüêî âèäà íå ïîêàçûâàë.

Âñå ïîêîñèëèñü íà Ãàððè, êàê òîãäà, êîãäà îí îñòàíîâèë çìåþ íà óðîêàõ äóýëåé. Òîãäà âñå çäîðîâî ïåðåïóãàëèñü, êîãäà Ãàððè çàãîâîðèë íà çìåèíîì ÿçûêå è ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî ýòî îí íàñëåäíèê Ñëàéçåðèíà.

Íî îòíåñëèñü ê ýòîìó ñïîêîéíî è ñêîðå çàáûëè.(À/Ð èëè çàáèëè?) È òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà äóìàëà îá ýòîì îòêàçå, ïûòàëàñü ÷òî-òî ïðèäóìàòü, íî â ãîëîâó ëåçëè òîëüêî ìå÷òû è íè÷åãî êðîìå.

Âñåì ñïàñèáî çà ðåâüþøêè! È äíÿ íå ïðîøëî, êàê ïîÿâèëñÿ ïåðâûé... êëåâî, ñïàñèáî çà òåïëûå ñëîâà...(åñëè ýòè ïðèìå÷àíèÿ âîîáùå êòî-íèáóäü ÷èòàåò)

R/R ïëèç...


	3. Íî÷íîå ñâèäàíèå

**Ïðèìå÷àíèÿ àâòîðà:** Îêè! Ïîêà ó ìåíÿ ìíîãî ìàòåðèàëà, áóäó ÷àñòî àïãðåéäèòü ìîé ôèê. Íó âðîäå ïîêà íèêòî íå æàëóåòñÿ... Ðàçâå ÷òî. Ïèòàåøü ñëàáîñòü ê ñåðîãëàçîìó îáîÿøêå?! Íå òû îäíà... Íå âîëíóéñÿ, ñêîðî âñå èçìåíèòñÿ... ãëàâ ÷åðåç 5... õåõåõå...(ïîäóìàé íàä êîìè÷íîñòüþ ôðàçû «ÈÌÅÉ ñîâåñòü» - ýòî ôèçè÷åñêè íå âîçìîæíî...) Íàñëàæäàéòåñü...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ïîñëå îáåäà äåëàëè óðîêè. Ãàððè è Ðîíó ñíîâà çàäàëè ñîñòàâèòü ïðîãíîç íà ìåñÿö ïî Ïðîðèöàíèþ. ×åì îíè è çàíèìàëèñü, à òî÷íåå ïðèäóìàëè íîâûå ñïîñîáû ïîëó÷åíèÿ óâå÷èé è ñìåðòè. Ãåðìèîíà íåîäîáðèòåëüíî îòíîñèëàñü ê òàêîìó âûïîëíåíèþ äîìàøíåãî çàäàíèÿ.

«Ìîæåò íå ñòîèò çàíèìàòüñÿ åðóíäîé, à ïîñâÿòèòü ñâîå âðåìÿ áîëåå ñåðüåçíûì è òî÷íûì íàóêàì?»

«Êàê Íóìåðîëîãèÿ?» - íå óäåðæàëñÿ Ðîí è ïðûñíóë.

«Äà, íàïðèìåð, êàê Íóìåðîëîãèÿ!» - îòîçâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà è âåðíóëàñü ê ñâîåìó ñî÷èíåíèþ ïî òðàíñôèãóðàöèè.

Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû ñêàçàë, ÷òî åìó íóæíî óëàäèòü êîå-êàêèå äåëà è íàïðàâèëñÿ  â ñîâÿòíèê. +Êàê, îïÿòü?+ -  ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà, - +òðåòèé ðàç çà ñóòêè?Ó íåãî ÿâíî êàêèå-òî ïëàíû íàçðåëè+. È, áóäòî â ïîäòâåðæäåíèå åå ìûñëÿì Ðîí îòìåòèë: 

«Äà, ÷òî ýòî ñ íèì òâîðèòñÿ?»

Ãåðìèîíà íå îòâåòèëà, äîïèñûâàÿ ñî÷èíåíèå. ×åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò îíà íå âûäåðæàëà, ïîïðîùàëàñü ñ Ðîíîì è óøëà ê ñåáå â æåíñêóþ ñïàëüíþ.

Ìîæåò ñîâà óæå ïðèëåòåëà? - íå âûõîäèëî ó íåå èç ãîëîâû...

È äåéñòâèòåëüíî, òîëüêî îíà âîøëà â êîìíàòó, ê íåé ðèíóëèñü Ïàðâàòòè Ïàòèë è îñòàëüíûå äåâ÷îíêè èç åå ñïàëüíè.

«Ìû íå ñòàëè ñìîòðåòü çàïèñêó, íî ýòî øèêàðíî, òû äîëæíà ýòî óâèäåòü! Îíè ïðåâîñõîäíû, à ïèñüìî, íóó,ýýý ìû íå ñòàëè ýãî âñêðûâàòü, íî ïîõîæå îíî çàêîëäîâàíî» - Äåâ÷îíêè ãîâîðèëè íàïåðåáîé è áûëè ïåðåïà÷êàíû ÷åì-òî ÷åðíûì...

Ãåðìèîíà ñðàçó ïîíÿëà... O,äàààà! Êîîíå÷íî! Îíè íå ïûòàëèñü ïîñìîòðåòü ïèñüìî, è çàïèñêó îíè òîæå è â ãëàçà íå âèäåëè, è âàààùå ... òàê, ñòîï, êàêàÿ çàïèñêà è ïèñüìî ???+ 

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîøëà ê ñâîåé êðîâàòè è óâèäåëà.........................ÎÏÏÀÍÜÊÈ! Îãðîìíåéøèé áóêåò ðîç! Âîò ýòî ñþðïðèç! 

«×òî ýòî?» - ðîáêî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà

«Êàê, ÷òî?  - öâåòû! Ðàçâå òåáå íèêîãäà íå.....

«Âèæó, ÷òî öâåòû! Íå òóïàÿ! Íî îò êîãî?»

«Ìîæåò ïèñüìî ïîäñêàæåò?» - ãîâîðèëà Ïàðâàòòè, ïðÿ÷à ïåðåïà÷êàííûå ðóêè çà ñïèíó.

«Î, ýòî ýëåìåíòàðíîå çàêëèíàíèå! Î÷åíü ëåãêî ñíÿòü ýòó ÷åðíóþ äðÿíü...è ÿ âîçìîæíî ñìîãó ïîäñêàçàòü òåáå çàêëèíàíèå...»

«Î, ñïàñèáî òåáå áî..»

«Òîëüêî åñëè òû, êîíå÷íî, íå áóäåøü áîëüøå ïûòàòüñÿ  âñêðûâàòü ìîè ïèñüìà!!!» - Ãåðìèîíà âûãëÿäåëà ðàçúÿðåííîé. Íî ïðè îäíîì âçãëÿäå íà öâåòû îíà ñìÿã÷èëàñü.

«Áîëüøàÿ Êíèãà Çàêëèíàíèé, ïàðàãðàô 7, ïóíêò 4» - áðîñèëà îíà íåáðåæíî è ïðèíÿëàñü ðàçãàäûâàòü çàãàäêó ïèñüìà.

Íåò, ñíà÷àëà çàïèñêó.+

Ïðåêðàñíàÿ, ìîÿ! Ïðî÷òè ïèñüìî, à ýòà çàïèñêà ñòàíåò êëþ÷îì ê íåìó è ê ìîåìó ñåðäöó 

Àõ, äà! Çàãàäêà...ý...ïðîñòî îòêðîé ïèñüìî, åñëè òû òà, êîìó îíî ïðåäíàçíà÷åíà òî îñòàíåøüñÿ òàêîé æå ïðåêðàñíîé, åñëè íåò, ñòàíåøü îòâðàòèòåëüíîé...ý...âîò è âñå!

È ýòî âñå? Ïðîñòî ïîïûòàòüñÿ îòêðûòü ïèñüìî? Ýòî æå òàê ïðîñòî. Íå ìîã ïðèäóìàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîîðèãèíàëüíåå

È îíà ïðîñòî åãî îòêðûëà. Åé â ëèöî áðûçíóëà ñòðóÿ ÷åãî-òî ìåðçêîãî è âîíþ÷åãî.

Óóóóóó! ß óáüþ åãî!+

Íî òóò ýòîò ñìðàä íà÷àë ñòåêàòü ñ íåå ïîêà ñîâñåì íå èñ÷åç â âîçäóõå. È ðîçû ñðàçó çàáëàãîóõàëè ñèëüíåå.

Îé! ß äóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî êîíåö!

Îíà âûòàùèëà ïèñüìî è íà÷àëà ÷èòàòü.

Ñîëíûøêî ìîå! 

_Íàäåþñü, òåáå ïîíðàâèëèñü öâåòû?_

_Âñå òâîè ïîäðóãè ñåé÷àñ, íàâåðíîå â ïîèñêàõ! Íå çàòðóäíÿé èõ! Ýòî ÁÊÇ ïàðàãðàô 7, ïóíêò4. Íå ìó÷àé èõ, íå íàêàçûâàé çà ëþáîïûòñòâî._

_Íó à òåïåðü, ñîáñòâåííî ê äåëó._

_Ýýý, ÿ íàäåþñü òû óæå ïîíÿëà, êòî ïèøåò òåáå? Íàäåþñü íà ýòî._

_Ëþáèìàÿ ìîÿ! ß äîãîâîðèëñÿ îáî âñåì, íè î ÷åì íå âîëíóéñÿ. Â ñóááîòó ÿ æäó òåáÿ â Õîãñìèäå. Ïðèõîäè ê 19:00 ê Âèçæàùåé õèæèíå. ß òåáÿ òàì áóäó æäàòü._

_Êàê ÿ óæå ãîâîðèë, îòêàçà ÿ íå ïðèìó. Åñëè òû íå ïðèäåøü, ýòî äàñò ìíå çíàòü, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ íå ëþáèøü. ×òî æ, ÿ íå áóäó íàäîåäàòü òåáå ñâîåé ëþáîâüþ...  òû áîëüøå íèêîãäà ìåíÿ íå óâèäèøü..._

_Íå îòâå÷àé íà ïèñüìî. Â ñóááîòó òû íå óâèäèøü ìåíÿ. Äà, êñòàòè, ñîæãè ýòî ïèñüìî, åñëè âñå-òàêè ðåøèøü ïðåéòè._

_ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ._

_PS ß áóäó æäàòü äî óòðà... áóäó æäàòü âñþ íî÷ü åñëè ïðèäåòñÿ, ýòà âñòðå÷à ðåøèò âñå..._

_Ëþáëþ. Ãàððè._

Íà ýòîì ïèñüìî êîí÷àëîñü. Ãåðìèîíó ïðîáðàëà ëåãêàÿ äðîæü ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî îíà ìîæåò íèêîãäà íå óâèäåòü Ãàððè. Ýòà ìûñëü ïóãàëà åå. Îíà áðîñèëà ïèñüìî â êàìèí, ïèñüìî ñêóêîæèëîñü, âñïûõíóëî è èñòëåëî. Äåâóøêè, ïî÷óÿâøèå çàïàõ äûìà, ïðèáåæàëè â êîìíàòó è óâèäåëè äîãîðàâøåå ïèñüìî.

«Òû, ýýý, íå ðàññêàæåøü íàì, êòî òâîé ïî÷èòàòåëü, è ïî÷åìó òû ñîæãëà ïèñüìî?» - ÷óòü ëè íå õîðîì ñêàçàëè äåâ÷îíêè.

«Íåò, íå ñêàæó. À ñîæãëà, ÷òî áû íå âèäåòü êàê íåêîòîðûå ëàçàþò ïî ÷óæèì âåùàì, ÷èòàþ ÷óæèå ïèñüìà!» - Ãåðìèîíà ãîâîðèëà ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì, «Íó êàê, îòìûëè ãðÿçüêó?» -  îíà ðåçêî âñòàëà ñ êðîâàòè è ðåøèëà íàéòè Ãàððè.

Äåâ÷îíêè èñïóãàííî ïîñìîòðåëè åé â ñëåä.

Îíà âûøëà èç ñïàëüíè è íàïðàâèëàñü â ãîñòèíóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Íè Ãàððè, íè Ðîíà òàì íå áûëî. È òîãäà îíà ðåøèëàñü íà îò÷àÿííûé øàã. Ñàìà íå çíàÿ çà÷åì îíà èäåò â ñïàëüíþ ìàëü÷èêîâ, ãäå ïîìèìî Ãàððè è Ðîíà æèëè åùå Íåâèëë, Äèí Òîìàñ è Ñèìóñ Ôèííèãàí, Ãåðìèîíà íàïðàâèëàñü èìåííî íà ñàìóþ âåðøèíó Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè. 

À çà÷åì ÿ òóäà èäó? ... Î, ãîñïîäè, ÿ áåçóìíî õî÷ó âèäåòü åãî...  - ýòè  ìûñëè ìó÷èëè åå.

Íåò! Åñëè îí íàïèñàë, ÷òî ÿ íå óâèæó åãî óòðîì è ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì, çíà÷èò îí íå õîòåë ìåíÿ âèäåòü, çíà÷èò åñëè ÿ ñåé÷àñ ïðèäó, îí ìåíÿ ïðîñòî âûãîíèò, çíà÷èò ÿ ïðîñòî íå ïîéäó, à ïðîñòî ëÿãó ñïàòü. À çàâòðà, çàâòðà áóäåò çàâòðà!... - ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà îíà ñêàçàëà â ñëóõ, òàê, ÷òî íåêîòîðûå íåìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ïðîõîæèå îáåðíóëèñü.

Îíà âåðíóëàñü â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ. Äåâ÷îíêè î ÷åì-òî áóðíî ðàçãîâàðèâàëè, íî êàê òîëüêî îíà âîøëà, îíè òóò æå çàìîëêëè è îòâåëè âçãëÿä îò íåå.

«Î, íåò, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïðîäîëæàéòå! ×òî? Ñíîâà ñóäà÷èòå îáî ìíå î  òîì, êòî ïðèñëàë öâåòû?»

«Íåò, Ãåðìèîíà, ìû õîòèì èçâèíèòüñÿ, çà òî, ÷òî õîòåëè ïðî÷èòàòü òâîå ïèñüìî. Òû... òû ïðîñòèøü íàñ?» - ãîëîñ Ïàðâàòòè çâó÷àë èñêðåííå. 

«Íó, êîíå÷íî!» - Ãåðìèîíà áûëà ðàäà, ÷òî èõ ññîðà áûëà íåäîëãîé.

«Òîãäà, ìîæåò áûòü òû ðàññêàæåøü íàì ïî áîëüøîìó ñåêðåòó, êòî òâîé ïîêëîííèê?» - âñå óñòàâèëèñü íà Ãåðìèîíó. Íà ÷òî ïîñëåäíÿÿ îòâåòèëà:

«Íóóó, ìîæåò áûòü ïîçæå, íî íå ñåé÷àñ!» - îíà ëóêàâî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ïîäðóã.

Âñå äðóæíî ðàññìåÿëèñü.

Íî÷üþ Ãåðìèîíå ñíèëñÿ ñîí. Îíà áåæèò ïî ëåñó, ïûòàÿñü äîãíàòü òåìíóþ ôèãóðó â ïëàùå. Âåòêè öàðàïàþò åé ëèöî è ðâóò íà íåé îäåæäó, íî åå ýòî íå îñòàíàâëèâàåò. Îíà, ïî÷åìó-òî çíàåò, ÷òî åñëè îíà íå äîãîíèò ýòó ôèãóðó â ïëàùå, òî îíà íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå ñìîæåò ñïîêîéíî ñïàòü. Íî, êòî æå ýòî â ïëàùå? Âäðóã îíà âûáåæàëà íà ñâåòëóþ ïîëÿíó. Ñâåò ðåçàë ãëàçà, íî îíà ñêâîçü áîëü ïûòàëàñü ðàçãëÿäåòü ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà... ýòî áûë Ãàððè, è îí ñòðåìèòåëüíî óáåãàë îò íåå. Ïî÷åìó? Îí êðèêíóë åé: «Íåò! ß íå íóæåí òåáå è ìîÿ ëþáîâü òîæå! Òû ðàñòîïòàëà åå ñàìà! Òåïåðü óæå ïîçäíî!», «Íåò! ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ãàððè!», íî îí óæå íå ñëóøàë. Îí ïðîñòî èñ÷åç. Îíà âäðóã î÷óòèëàñü â Õîãñìèäå. Ïåðåä íåé ñòîÿë Ìàëôîé è åãî ïðèõâîñòíè. Ìàëôîé ÷òî-òî òðåïàë ÿçûêîì, îíà íå ñëûøàëà, ÷òî èìåííî. Îí âäðóã äàë åé êóëàêîì ïî ëèöó. Êðîâü õëåñòíóëà èç åå íîñà. Îíà çàäûõàëàñü, êðîâü çàñòèëàëà ãëàçà è íå äàâàëà âäîõíóòü. Âäðóã îíà ïðîñíóëàñü. Âñÿ ïîäóøêà áûëà çàëèòà êðîâüþ. 

Åñëè ÿ òàê áóäó âîëíîâàòüñÿ, òàê íå äîëãî è âñþ êðîâü ïîòåðÿòü!

Îíà âçÿëà ñî ñòîëà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è îñòàíîâèëà êðîâü, ïîòîì îò÷èñòèëà çàëèòóþ êðîâüþ ïîñòåëü. Çàòåì îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû. 4:30! 

Âîò ñðà÷! Òåïåðü âåäü òî÷íî íå óñíó! Âäðóã îíà âñïîìíèëà î ñîáûòèÿõ ñíà, êîòîðûå âñå ÿð÷å è ÿñíåå âñïëûâàëè â åå ïàìÿòè. Âîò îíà áåæèò, âîò âèäèò Ãàððè, îí ÷òî-òî êðè÷èò, íî ÷òî? Âîò â ìîçãó âñïëûâàþò ýòè óæàñíûå ñëîâà: «Òû ðàñòîïòàëà åå ñàìà!»

Ãåðìèîíó ïðîáðàë óæàñ. Íåò! Îíà òî÷íî ïîéäåò íà âñòðå÷ó è äàæå íå ñîáèðàëàñü îïàçäûâàòü, êàê èñòèííàÿ äåâóøêà.

Îíà ðåøèëà ëå÷ü åùå ïîñïàòü. Îíà ïðåäñòàâèëà, ÷òî áóäåò, êîãäà îíà íàêîíåö óâèäèò Ãàððè, ñ ýòèìè ìûñëÿìè îíà òóò æå ïðîâàëèëàñü â ñîí.

Â ýòîò ðàç åé íè÷åãî íå ñíèëîñü. Îíà ïðîñíóëàñü ãäå-òî â 11 ÷àñîâ. Îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü â êðîâàòè è âñòàëà. Äåâ÷îíêè óæå ïî÷òè âñå âñòàëè. Îíà ïîøëà â äóø. Íèêîãäà åùå âîäå íå áàëà òàêîé ìÿãêîé è íåæíîé. (À/Ð Íåò! Ýòî íå ðåêëàìà ãåëåé äëÿ äóøà Palmolive) Îíà îáâîëàêèâàëà åå òåëî è íàøåïòûâàëà: «ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ...» - âñïëûëî â åå ïàìÿòè ïðèçíàíèå Ãàððè.

Îíà ñ óìèëåíèåì çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ñíîâà çàõâàòèëè åå. (À/Ð åñëè õîòèòå òîæå ïîâñïîìèíàòü âåðíèòåñü íà ïåðâóþ-âòîðóþ ñòðàíèöû ìîåãî ôèêà) Òàê îíà è ñòîÿëà, ïîêà ãîëîñ Ïàðâàòòè íå âûðâàë åå èç ñëàäêèõ ãðåç:

«Ãåðìèîíà! À íó âîí èç âàííîé! Òóò óæå öåëàÿ î÷åðåäü çà òîáîé!»                                                             

«À! Ñåé÷àñ, âûõîæó!»

Ãåðìèîíà ïóëåé âûñêî÷èëà èç âàííîé.

«×òî, çàìå÷òàëàñü? Ñìîòðè ñîâñåì ãîëîâó íå ïîòåðÿé ñ ýòèì òâîèì ïîêëîííèêîì!»

«Ñïðàâëþñü!» - êðèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, îäåëàñü è áåãîì íå çàâòðàê, ìîæåò Ãàððè åùå òàì? 

Íî Ãàððè óæå êóäà-òî ñìûëñÿ! Âîò âåäü íå âðàë!

«À ãäå Ãàððè?» - ñ ïðèòâîðíûì áåçðàçëè÷èåì ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà ó Ðîíà, íà ÷òî òîò ñ îæèâëåíèåì îòðåàãèðîâàë:

«Äà ÿ è ñàì íå çíàþ! Êîãäà ÿ ïðîñíóëñÿ, îí óæå ñìîòàëñÿ êóäà-òî! À ÿ íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî îí ïîìîæåò ìíå íàïèñàòü ñî÷èíåíèå! Ãåðìèîíà! Òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî îí â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ñîâñåì îò ðóê îòáèëñÿ? Óáåãàåò ïî óòðàì! Äåíü è íî÷ü åãî íå âèæó! Òåáå íå êàæåòñÿ?» - Ðîí ãëÿäåë íà íåå  ëóêàâûì âçãëÿäîì.

«Äà, ñòðàííî, íî îí èìååò ïðàâî íà ñâîè ñåêðåòû!»

«Äà, êîíå÷íî, íî, òû çíàåøü...»

«×òî?»

«Äà, Ïåðñè âåë ñåáÿ òî÷íî òàê æå, êîãäà âëþáèëñÿ â ýòó ñòàðîñòó, êàê åå? Ïåðåñîïà èëè Ñòàðîëîïà?»

«Ïåíåëîïà!»

«Àõ, äà!»

«ß íè÷åãî íå çíàþ! Ðîí, òàê ÷òî êî ìíå íèêàêèõ ïðåòåíçèé!»

«Â ñàìîì äåëå?» - Ðîí ïåðåøåë â íàñòóïëåíèå, - «À ïî÷åìó, îí òîãäà íàçûâàåò òåáÿ Ãåðìè???»

«ß óæå îòâå÷àëà íà ýòîò âîïðîñ! Ðîí, åùå íåìíîãî è òû ïîëó÷èøü!»

«???????????????????????????»

«Íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ òàê, ÿ ïîøóòèëà!» - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà èç-çà ñòîëà è ïîøëà â ñòîðîíó äâåðåé.

«Òû êóäà?» - Ðîí áûë âñòðåâîæåí.

«Ïîéäó íàâåùó Õàãðèäà!»

«Íåò! Ýýý, ÿ èìåë â âèäó, ýýý, ìîæåò òû ïîìîæåøü ìíå ñ ñî÷èíåíèåì?»

«Ýýý, íåò!»

È îíà ïîøëà ê õèæèíå íà îïóøêå Çàïðåòíîãî ëåñà. Îíà ïîñòó÷àëà, Õàãðèä íå ñðàçó îòêðûë äâåðü è ïî÷åìó-òî î÷åíü ãðîìêî è íåðâíî ñêàçàë:

«Ýýý, Ïðèâåò, Ãåðìèîíà!»

«Ïðèâåò, Õàãðèä, à ó òåáÿ, ÷òî êòî-òî åñòü?»

«Ýýý, íåò. Ýýý... à çà÷åì òû ïðèøëà? Íóæíà êîíñóëüòàöèÿ ïî ìàãè÷åñêèì æèâîòíûì?»

«Íåò, ÿ õîòåëà ïîãîâîðèòü î Ãàððè...» - íî òóò Õàãðèä óðîíèë íà ïîë ÷àøêó ÷àÿ. Òîëüêî òåïåðü Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ÷àøåê íà ñòîëå áûëî äâå...

«Î, íè÷åãî, ÿ óáåðó!» - Ãåðìèîíà äîñòàëà âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, ÷àé èñïàðèëñÿ, à ÷àøêà ñêëåèëàñü è ïðèçåìëèëàñü íà ñòîëå. Îíà ðåøèëà ïðèêîëüíóòüñÿ...

«ß òóò íåäàâíî âûó÷èëà òàêîå çàêëèíàíèå, ÷òî áû ìîæíî áûëî âèäåòü íåâèäèìîê» - îíà ïîêîñèëàñü íà âòîðóþ ÷àøêó.

Õàãðèä âûðîíèë çàâàðî÷íûé ÷àéíèê, êîòîðûé âäðåáåçãè ðàçáèëñÿ.

«×òî-òî òû ñåãîäíÿ íå â äóõå!» - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà óõìûëÿÿñü, - «ß óáåðó, íå âîëíóéñÿ, ÿ íàâåðíîå ïîéäó, ðàç  òàê...»

«Î, ýýý, äà íåò, îñòàâàéñÿ! Õî÷åøü ÷àþ?»

«Íåò, ÿ âñå-òàêè ïîéäó!»

«Íó ýýý, òîãäà ëàäíî, íå ñìåþ òåáÿ çàäåðæèâàòü...»

«Ïîêà!»

Ãåðìèîíà âûøëà èç õèæèíû è ÷óòü íå ïîáåæàëà. Îíà åäâà ñäåðæèâàëà ñåáÿ, ÷òî áû íå ðàçðàçèòüñÿ ãðîìêèì ñìåõîì. +Íàøåë ó êîãî ïðÿòàòüñÿ! + - ïîäóìàëà îíà è óõìûëüíóëàñü.

Õàãðèä íå óìååò äåðæàòü ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ!

À òåì âðåìåíåì âðåìÿ áëèçèëîñü ê ñåìè. Äî Õîãñìèäà èäòè ìèíóò 20. Íóæíî âûéòè ìèíóò íà 5 ïîðàíüøå, ÷òî áû íå îïîçäàòü. Ãåðìèîíà çàäóìàëàñü íàä òåì, ÷òî îäåòü. 

È ×ÒÎ, ×ÅÐÒ ÂÎÇÜÌÈ ÌÍÅ ÄÅËÀÒÜ Ñ ÂÎËÎÑÀÌÈ???

Â êîíöå êîíöîâ Ãåðìèîíà ñâàðãàíèëà ñåáå îôèãèòåëüíóþ ïðè÷åñêó. (À/Ð Íèêàêèõ êîììåíòàðèåâ ê ïðè÷åñêå, íå çíàþ ÿ, ïðåäñòàâüòå òî, ÷òî íðàâèòñÿ âàì!) Íà íåé áûëî íåæíî ãîëóáîå ïëàòüå ÷óòü íèæå êîëåí ñ íåáîëüøèì äåêîëüòå è îòêðûòîé ñïèíîé – áëàãî êîíåö àïðåëÿ è óæå òåïëî...

Ãåðìèîíà óæå ïî÷òè ïîäõîäèëà ê Âèçæàùåé õèæèíå, êàê âäðóã ó íåå íà ïóòè ïîÿâèëñÿ Ìàëôîé è åãî äðóæêè (À/Ð Íå ïóòàòü ñ âåëîñèïåäàìè, õîòÿ...). 

«Êàê ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âñòðåòèì òåáÿ òóò, Ãðåéíäæåð! Íó, òåïåðü çäåñü íåò íè ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, íè ýòîãî Ïîòòåðà... è ñâèäåòåëåé íåò... êòî òåïåðü ïîìîæåò òåáå?» - ãîëîñ çâó÷àë óñòðàøàþùå.

«Ìîÿ âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà! Ó òåáÿ æå ìîçãîâ íå õâàòèò íà ýëåìåíòàðíîå çàêëèíàíèå!» - Ãåðìèîíà ÿâíî áëåôîâàëà. Îíà íå âçÿëà ñ ñîáîé ïàëî÷êó! ×åðò! – ïðîíåñëîñü ó íåå â ãîëîâå. Îíà ñ îïàñêîé îãëÿíóëàñü, èùà ïîääåðæêè âî âñåì îêðóæàþùåì, íî ðÿäîì íå áûëî íè÷åãî! Äàæå íå÷åì êèíóòü â íèõ, åñëè òîëüêî òóôåëüêîé èëè ñóìî÷êîé. Ìàëôîé, Êðàáá è Ãîéë áûëè ãîðàçäî êðóïíåå åå, äàààà! Òåì áîëåå îíà áûëà âñåãî ëèøü áåççàùèòíîé äåâóøêîé.

«Íó, äà! Âå÷åðíåå ïëàòüå è âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà çà ïàçóõîé! Õà-õà-õà! Êñòàòè, êóäà ýòî òû ñîáðàëàñü â òàêîé ÷àñ â òàêîå âðåìÿ? Óæ íå íà ñâèäàíèå ëè?» - òðîèöà ðàñõîõîòàëàñü.

Ó Ãåðìèîíû âîçíèêëà ìûñëü î áåãñòâå... íî êóäà îíà ïîáåæèò îò òðåõ çäîðîâûõ ìóæëàíîâ, ÄÀ ÅÙÅ ÍÀ ÊÀÁËÓÊÀÕ! «Ìîæåøü ïîïðîùàòüñÿ ñî ñâîèì ïëàòüåì – ýòî ñàìàÿ äîðîãàÿ âåùü â òâîåì ãàðäåðîáå? Äà, êñòàòè ýòî òåáå çà òî, ÷òî ìîé ôàêóëüòåò ïîòåðÿë òîãäà î÷êè èç-çà òåáÿ! Äðÿíü!» - Ìàëôîé íàïðàâèë ïàëî÷êó íà Ãåðìèîíó.

«Òû ñàì íàïðîñèëñÿ òîãäà!» - êàæåòñÿ Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëà óìèðàòü ñòîÿ.

«ÍÅ ÑÌÅÉ ÍÀÇÛÂÀÒÜ ÅÅ ÄÐßÍÜÞ, ÒÛ – ÊÓÑÎÊ ÏÐÎÒÓÕØÅÉ ÊÎËÁÀÑÛ!» (À/Ð íàøåé – ëèâåðíîé) – ðàçäàëñÿ çà ñïèíàìè òðîèöû ëåäÿíîé ãîëîñ Ãàððè.

«Ïîòòåð! Âå÷íî òû ñóåøü ñâîé íîñ â ÷óæèå äåëà!» - Ìàëôîé óæå çàíåñ ïàëî÷êó äëÿ óäàðà è êðèêíóë:

- _Çîâèî_ êàìåíü! – êàìåíü ñîðâàëñÿ ñ çåìëè, Ãàððè ñ åãî ñóïåð ðåàêöèåé êðèêíóë:

_ - Áàðüåð_ Íî ïðîìàõíóëñÿ è êàìåíü óäàðèë Ãàððè ïî ãîëîâå îêîëî âèñêà.

 Ãàððè íå ïðåìèíóë îòâåòèòü è âûêðèêíóë:

- _Ýêñïåðèàëàìóñ!_ – ïàëî÷êà âûëåòåëà èç ðóê Ìàëôîÿ è ïîïàëà ïðÿìî â ðóêó ê Ãàððè.

«Òû íàêîíåö-òî âûó÷èë çàêëèíàíèå ïðèçûâàíèÿ?! – ß ïîðàæåí!» - Ãàððè íàñìåõàëñÿ íàä Ìàëôîåì. Äàëåå ïîñëåäîâàëî çàêëèíàíèå îãëóøåíèÿ – òðîèöà óïàëà íà çåìëþ.

«Òû â ïîðÿäêå?» - Ãàððè ïîäîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíå. «Âîò, óðîäû! Âñþ ðîìàíòèêó íàì èñïîðòèëè, à ÿ æäàë òåáÿ ó õèæèíû è äóìàë, êàê âñòðå÷ó òåáÿ. Ïîòîì óñëûøàë ýòîò ïðîòèâíûé ãîëîñ è ïîì÷àëñÿ ê òåáå. Ïî÷åìó òû íå âçÿëà ïàëî÷êó?» - ó Ãàððè îò âèñêà ïî ùåêå è äàëüøå ïî áåëîñíåæíîé ðóáàøêå ñòðóèëàñü êðîâü, íî îí íå çàìå÷àë åå.

«Íó, ÿ íå äóìàëà, ÷òî ìíå ïðèäåòñÿ çàùèùàòüñÿ îò òåáÿ...» - Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü, íî ïîòîì âñïîìíèëà ïðî êðîâü – «Ó òåáÿ êðîâü òå÷åò.»

«À ýòî, çàáåé!»

«Íåò, ïîéäåì, ÿ ïðîìîþ ðàíó» - Ãåðìèîíà ïîòàùèëà åãî â ñòîðîíó Õîãâàðäñà.

«Íåò, íè÷òî óæå íàì íå ïîìåøàåò ïðîâåñòè ýòîò óæèí â ðîìàíòè÷åñêîé îáñòàíîâêå! ß ñòîëüêî ïðèãîòîâèë äëÿ íåãî. Òû íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü êàêèõ òðóäîâ ìíå ñòîèëî îòðåñòàâðèðîâàòü õèæèíó! ...» - Ãàððè çàìÿëñÿ, - « ×åðò, ÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî îáùàþñü ñ Õàãðèäîì! Êàæåòñÿ ÿ ïðîãîâîðèëñÿ...»

«Ëàäíî òåáå, ïîéäåì, òâîÿ ðàíà ìåíÿ áåñïîêîèò.»

«Íåò, ÿ íèêóäà íå ïîéäó, ïîêà òû ìåíÿ íå ïîöåëóåøü!» - Ãàððè ðåøèë âîñïîëüçîâàòüñÿ ïîëîæåíèåì

«×òîîî? Ýòî øàíòàæ!»

«Ýýý, íó äà!»

È îíà óëûáíóëàñü, ïîäîøëà áëèæå ê íåìó, ïðîøëàñü ðóêîé ïî åãî ùåêå è ñëåãêà ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê åãî ãóáàì ñâîèìè. Îíè îáà ïîêðàñíåëè, çàóëûáàëèñü è ïîøëè ê õèæèíå. Ãåðìèîíà íå ïîâåðèëà ñâîèì ãëàçàì. Âìåñòî ïîëó ðàçâàëèâøåéñÿ õèáàðû çäåñü ñòîÿë ìàëåíüêèé óþòíûé äîìèê! 

«Âîò ýòî äàà!» - òîëüêî è ñóìåëà ñêàçàòü Ãåðìèîíà.

«Íðàâèòñÿ?» - Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî îáíèìàë åå çà ïëå÷è.

«Êîãäà òû óñïåë âñå ýòî ñäåëàòü?»

«Íó, ó ìåíÿ áûëî âðåìÿ»

«Íåâîçìîæíî ïîâåðèòü! Ýýý, Ãàððè, òâîÿ ðàíà...»

«Àõ, äà. Ïîéäåì âíóòðü. Òàì åùå êðó÷å.»

Îíè âîøëè âíóòðü õèæèíû. Òàì âñþäó ãîðåëè ñâå÷è ...è âñå áûëî ïî-äðóãîìó. Òóò áûëî äâå êîìíàòû...Ãåðìèîíà íåäîâåð÷èâî ïîãëÿäåëà â ñòîðîíó âòîðîé êîìíàòû. Íåóæåëè òàì ñòîèò êðîâàòü... åñëè òàê, ÿ óáüþ åãî  æå âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé!

Íî Ãåðìèîíà íå ñòàëà ñïðàøèâàòü ó Ãàððè îá ýòîé êîìíàòå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà õîòåëà ïîäîëüøå îñòàòüñÿ ñ íèì, à åñëè áû îíà òî÷íî çíàëà, ÷òî òàì ñïàëüíÿ, îíà áû äàëà åìó ïî ðîæå è óøëà áû.

Ãàððè ñåë â êðåñëî. Ãåðìèîíà íàøëà êóñîê âàòû è îòêðûëà âèíî. (îíè åùå íå çíàëè, êàê íàêîëäîâàòü ñïèðò èëè ÷òî-òî òèïà òîãî) Ãåðìèîíà íàìî÷èëà âàòêó âèíîì , âñòàëà ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè, íàêëîíèëàñü è ñòàëà îáðàáàòûâàòü ðàíó Ãàððè âèíîì. (À/Ð Òóïî, äà? Âàòà åñòü, ñïèðòà èëè îäåêîëîíà íåò, íî ýòî íåâàæíî. È, ýýý, âû, îñîáî îäàðåííûå! ÑÏÈÐÒ ÈÌ ÁÛË ÍÓÆÅÍ ÄËß ÎÁÅÇÇÀÐÀÆÈÂÀÍÈß ÐÀÍÛ, À ÍÅ ×ÒÎÁÛ ÏÈÒÜ ÅÃÎ!!!), (È ÎÄÅÊÎËÎÍ ÒÎÆÅ!)

È, íó ïîëó÷èëîñü òàê, ÷òî äåêîëüòå Ãåðìèîíû îêàçàëîñü êàê ðàç íàïðîñèâ ãëàç Ãàððè, êîòîðûé áåç ñòûäà è ñîâåñòè ðàçãëÿäûâàë âåðõíþþ ÷àñòü òåëà Ãåðìèîíû è çàêóñûâàë ãóáó.

«Ãàððè!!! ???????????»

Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë Ãåðìèîíå â ãëàçà.

«×òî?» - ïðè ýòîì îí òàê óëûáíóëñÿ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíå ïîêàçàëîñü àáñîëþòíî íîðìàëüíûì òî, ÷òî òîëüêî ÷òî îíà ïðåñåêëà.

«Äà òàê! Íè÷åãî!»

«Àé! Áîëüíî!»

«Ïðîñòè, ÿ ñëó÷àéíî.» - ñîâðàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

«Ëàäíî òåáå! ß íå íàðî÷íî! Õâàòèò, ïîæàëóéñòà! Ìíå áîëüíî! È êðîâü óæå íå òå÷åò»

«Ëàäíî.»

«×åðò, ýòîò ãàä èñïîðòèë ìíå íîâóþ ðóáàøêó!»

«ß ñåé÷àñ èñïðàâëþ» - Ãåðìèîíà âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü ïàëî÷êîé Ãàððè è êðîâü ñ ðóáàøêè èñ÷åçëà.

«Ñïàñèáî. Ý, ìîæåò ñÿäåì çà ñòîë?»

È îíè ñåëè óæèíàòü.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Íå ïîæàëóåòåñü  òåïåðü, ÷òî êîðîòêî...

Ïÿòóþ ãëàâó íå îïóáëèêóþ, ïîêà íå áóäåò ó ìåíÿ ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå 10-15 ðåâüþøåê.

Ñïàñèáî âñåì çà ðåâüþøêè! ß âàñ âñåõ îáîæàþ, ìîè ÷èòàòåëè è îñîáåííî òå, êòî ïèøåò  ìíå ðåâüþøêè!!!


	4. Íåïðèÿòíîñòè â øêîëå

Ïðèìå÷àíèÿ àâòîðà: Ìàëî, ìàëî âàøèõ ðåâüþøåê è ðåïëàåâ... æàëü, ìîæåò ýòî íå èíòåðåñíî äëÿ âàñ? Äûê âðîäå íà ðóññêîì ÿçûêå, âðîäå èíòåðåñíî... íî ïèñàòü ìíå âû íå õîòèòå...õì...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

«Çíàåøü, òû çäîðîâî íàïóãàëà ìåíÿ òîãäà ó Õàãðèäà! Êàê òû óçíàëà, ÷òî ÿ òàì? È ÷òî ÿ ïîä ìàíòèåé?» - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, óõîäÿùèé â ñîñåäíþþ êîìíàòó: «ïîäîæäè ìèíóòêó, ÿ ïðèíåñó ïîåñòü»

«Òàì áûëî äâå ÷àøêè, òåì áîëåå Õàãðèä íå óìååò äåðæàòü ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ!» 

Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ ñ îãðîìíûì ïîäíîñîì âñÿêîé åäû.

«Ìììì, ïàõíåò âêóñíî!»

«ß ñòàðàëñÿ! Ýòî âñå ÿ ïðèãîòîâèë!» - åãî ãîðäîñòè íå áûëî ïðåäåëà. Ãàððè ñåë íàïðîòèâ íåå. Ñòîë áûë êðóãëûì è ìàëåíüêèì. Èõ êîëåíè ñîïðèêàñàëèñü... â îáùåì îíè áûëè áëèçêî äðóã ê äðóãó.

«Íó äàâàé æå ïîïðîáóé!» - Ãåðìèîíà ïîñëåäîâàëà åãî ñîâåòó. Òîëüêî òåïåðü îíà ïîíÿëà, íàñêîëüêî áûëà ãîëîäíà. Ýòî îêàçàëîñü íà ðåäêîñòü âêóñíûì!

«×òî ýòî?» 

«Âêóñíî?»

«Äà, íî ÷òî ýòî?»

«Íå ìîãó ñêàçàòü  - ýòî ñåêðåò...» - Ãàððè çàãàäî÷íî óëûáàëñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà íåäîâåð÷èâî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî: «ÃÀÐÐÈ ÏÎÒÒÅÐ! Áóäü òàê ëþáåçåí ñêàæè ìíå, ÷åì òû õî÷åøü îòðàâèòü ìåíÿ?»

«Îòðàâèòü? ß õî÷ó íàêîðìèòü òåáÿ è óãîäèòü òâîåìó âêóñó!!! ß íå ìîãó...» - Ãåðìèîíà áðîñèëà åìó õîëîäíûé âçãëÿä.

«Î, íåò, íå äåëàé ýòîãî. ß íå ìîãó ýòî òåðïåòü... î, ïîæàëóéñòà, Ãåðìè!» - Ãàððè âûãëÿäåë ðàñòåðÿííî. Ãåðìèîíà áðîñèëà åìó åùå îäèí ëåäÿíîé âçãëÿä. (À/Ð Ãðÿçíàÿ èãðà, ýòî íå÷åñòíî. È ýòî øàíòàæ!)

«Ëàäíî, ÿ ñêàæó... ýòî ðàãó èç óòêè, çìåè è âñÿêèå îâîùè...» - îí âûãëÿäåë ðàçî÷àðîâàííî. «Ýòî áûë ñåêðåò. Ýòîò ðåöåïò ìíå äàëà Ìèññèñ Óèçëè. Îíà óáüåò ìåíÿ!»

Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà è ïîäîøëà ê íåìó. Îí âûãëÿäåë ðàñòåðÿííî. 

«Ýé! Ïåðåñòàíü! ß ïîøóòèëà. ß îáåùàþ, ÷òî íèêîìó íå ñêàæó» - îíà âçÿëà åãî ãîëîâó â ñâîè ðóêè è çàãëÿíóëà åìó â ãëàçà.

Ãàððè íå ðåàãèðîâàë, îí èçáåãàë åå âçãëÿäà. Êàæåòñÿ îí èñïîëüçóåò ïðîòèâ íåå åå æå ïðèåì!

Ãåðìèîíà çíàëà ëåêàðñòâî... îíà ïîöåëîâàëà åãî. Áûñòðî, íî ýòî ñðàáîòàëî.

«Ëàäíî, òîëüêî íè îäíîé æèâîé äóøå!»

Îíè óæèíàëè , ïîòîì ñíîâà òàíöåâàëè, ïîòîì Ãàððè ñíîâà ïîâåë åå ê ñòîëó. Ê òîìó âðåìåíè îíè óæå ïîðÿäêîì ìíîãî âûïèëè, òàê ÷òî èõ íåìíîãî øàòàëî.

«Êàê, îïÿòü åñòü?» - Ãåðìèîíà èñïóãàëàñü.

«Òû íå õî÷åøü ïîïðîáîâàòü äåñåðò?» - Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë â å¸ ãëàçà è ïîäíÿë áðîâè äîìèêîì (puppy eyes).

«Äåñåðò? ß íå çíàëà, ÷òî áóäåò äåñåðò...» - Ãàððè âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà è ðîâíûì øàãîì íàïðàâèëñÿ â ñîñåäíþþ êîìíàòó. Îí âåðíóëñÿ ñ ïîäíîñîì íå êîòîðîì ñòîÿë îäèí êóáîê, ïîëíûé ÷åãî-òî áåëîãî è âîçäóøíîãî, ïîëèòîãî øîêîëàäîì è ñ âèøåíêîé íà âåðøèíå...

«Âàó!» - òîëüêî è ñêàçàëà ïîäâûïèâøàÿ Ãåðìèîíà «À òû íå áóäåøü äåñåðò?»

«Òîëüêî ñ òâîèõ ãóá...»

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü. Ãàððè ñåë ðÿäîì ñ íåé è íà÷àë êîðìèòü åå äåñåðòîì. 

«Ììì, âêóñíî! Ýòî òû òîæå ñàì ïðèãîòîâèë?»

«Íó äà!» - Ãàððè îòïðàâèë åùå îäíó ëîæêó ýòîãî ÷'óäíîãî ìåñèâà Ãåðìèîíå â ðîò è ñðàçó íàêðûë åãî ñâîèìè ãóáàìè. 

«Ììì, ÿ è íå ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî ÿ ãåíèàëüíûé ïîâàð!» 

«Î, äà!» 

Ñêîðî îò äåñåðòà íè÷åãî íå îñòàëîñü. Îíè ñíîâà òàíöåâàëè, ïîêà Ãàððè íå ïîñàäèë Ãåðìèîíó ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé íà êðåñëî. Îí øåïòàë åé íà óõî:

«Òû ëþáèøü ìåíÿ?» - åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë íåæíî, áàðõàòíî è çàâîðàæèâàë.

«Çíàåøü, òâîé ãîëîñ èìååò òàêóþ ïðèâû÷êó âñå âðåìÿ ìåíÿòüñÿ! Èíîãäà îí õîëîäíûé, êàê ëåä, èíîãäà íåæíûé è áàðõàòíûé, êàê ñåé÷àñ» - ó Ãåðìèîíû íåìíîãî çàïëåòàëñÿ ÿçûê è îíà ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå ðàññëàáèòüñÿ.

«Òû íå îòâåòèëà» - òåì æå áàðõàòöåì îòâåòèë Ãàððè

«Î, äà» - è îíè âíîâü ïîöåëîâàëèñü. Òåïåðü Ãàððè êðåïêî ñæèìàë åå â ñâîèõ îáúÿòüÿõ, à åãî ðóêà ïðîíåñëàñü ìèìîëåòîì îò åå êîëåíà äî áåäðà, à ïîòîì îñòàíîâèëàñü íà ñïèíå è ïðèòÿíóëà ãîðÿ÷óþ Ãåðìèîíó åùå áëèæå ê åùå áîëåå ãîðÿ÷åìó Ãàððè.

Òóò Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà îñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âûïèëà. Ãîëîâà êðóæèëàñü, è åé õîòåëîñü âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå. Âñå áëèæå è áëèæå. Îíà èñïóãàëàñü. Îíà ëåãêî îòîäâèíóëà Ãàððè è ïîñìîòðåëà åìó â ãëàçà. Îíè áûëè àáñîëþòíî ÿñíûìè, êàê áóäòî îí è íå ïèë âîâñå. Íî íåñìîòðÿ íà ýòî Ãàððè ñíîâà ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê åå ãóáàì çà íîâîé ïîðöèåé «äåñåðòà». Îíà îñòàíîâèëà åãî.

«Íåò, õâàòèò. Íàì óæå õâàòèò.»

«Ñîãëàñåí, íàì íå ñòîèëî ñòîëüêî ïèòü. Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ãîòîâ íàäåëàòü ãëóïîñòåé...» - îí ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

«Â òàêîì ñëó÷àå íàì íàäî ñîáèðàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðäñ»

«Íó íåò, ÿ íå îòïóùó òåáÿ òàê ïðîñòî!» îí ñíîâà ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîöåëîâàòü åå. Íà ýòîò ðàç îíà ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ íå ñòàëà. 

«ß áû ìîã öåëîâàòü òåáÿ âå÷íî...»

Îíè ñîáðàëèñü äîìîé, Ãàððè ïîòóøèë âñå ñâå÷è, óáðàë ñî ñòîëà.

Îíè âûøëè íà óëèöó, õîòü è àïðåëü, à âñå-òàêè õîëîäíî... Ãàððè íàêèíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó ñâîþ ìàíòèþ.

Òàê îíè è øëè, òèõîíüêî ðàçãîâàðèâàÿ, êàê âäðóã óâèäåëè Ìàëôîÿ è Êî. Îíè äî ñèõ ïîð ëåæàëè íà çåìëå! Ñèíèå è áåç ñîçíàíèÿ. (À/Ð Áåäíûé, áåäíûé, ñåðîãëàçèê! Æåñòîêàÿ Ãåðìèîíà... õîòü áû îòîãðåëà åãî...ììì)

«Îíè áûëè çäåñü ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê òû îãëóøèë èõ!» - îçîðíîé îãîíåê áëåñíóë â ãëàçàõ Ãåðìèîíû.

«Ðîí ïðàâ, ìû ïëîõî íà òåáÿ âëèÿåì! Íóæíî îòíåñòè èõ â øêîëó, à òî íàì ïðèïèøóò óáèéñòâî! Ïðîñòî îñòàâèì èõ â êîðèäîðå, à óæ Ôèëò÷ íàéäåò èõ!»

«À òû íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî îíè ðàññêàæóò, ÷òî òû îãëóøèë èõ?»

«Îí ñëèøêîì òðóñëèâ! Òîãäà åãî ñïðîñÿò, ÷òî îí äåëàë â Õîãñìèäå, à ýòî åùå áîëüøå íåïðèÿòíîñòåé. Îí ïðèäóðîê, íî íå èäèîò!»

«Íäà!» 

È îíè íàëîæèëè çàêëèíàíèå íà ýòèõ  ...  è ïîøëè â Õîãâàðäñ. Òàì Ãàððè âåðíóë èõ ê æèçíè è îíè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ðâàíóëè â ñâîþ ãîñòèíóþ.

Ïîçàäè íèõ ðàçäàëñÿ æóòêèé âîïëü:  
 «ÏÎÒÒÅÐ! ß ÓÁÜÞ ÒÅÁß, ÎÒÐÎÄÜÅ!»

Åñòåñòåñòâåííî íà ýòîò êðèê ïðèáåæàë Ôèëò÷ è íà÷àë îðàòü íà íåãî.

Òåì âðåìåíåì Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëèñü â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé çàë è óæå ïîäíèìàëèñü â ñâîè ñïàëüíè. Îêîëî ñïàëüíè Ãåðìèîíû îíè îñòàíîâèëèñü è Ãàððè  îáíÿë åå è ïîöåëîâàë.

«Âñå áûëî ÷óäåñíî.. äà, Ãàððè, ÿ åùå íå ïîáëàãîäàðèëà òåáÿ çà òî ÷òî òû ñïàñ ìåíÿ îò ýòîãî ìóäàêà...»

«Äà... òû ÷òî-òî ïðåäëàãàåøü?»

«ÍÓ, íåò, âîîáùå-òî. Ìîãó ïðåäëîæèòü ëèøü ïîöåëóé...»

Òàê òîìó è áûòü – èõ ãóáû ñëèëèñü â äîëãîì ïîöåëóå.

«Ïîêà. Ñëàäêèõ ñíîâ... ïóñòü òåáå ïðèñíþñü ÿ...»

«Òû ñëèøêîì ñàìîíàäåÿí!»

«ß çíàþ, íî âñå æå!»

Îíè ðàçîøëèñü íàêîíåö. Ãåðìèîíà âîøëà â ñïàëüíþ. Ñâåò ãîðåë. Âñå äåâ÷îíêè ñòîÿëè è ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëè íà íåå. Îíè áûëè âñå â øîêå.

«ÝÒÎ ÃÀÐÐÈ ÏÎÒÒÅÐ? ÝÒÎ ÎÍ ÏÐÈÑËÀË ÖÂÅÒÛ?»

«Ýýý, íó äà. Ìèíóòêó! Âû ïîäãëÿäûâàëè?

«Ýòî ñåé÷àñ íå âàæíî! Òû çàìóòèëà ñ ÃÀÐÐÈ ÏÎÒÒÅÐÎÌ!»

«Ýýý, ýòî ìîå äåëî!»

«Êàê òû îõìóðèëà åãî?»

«ýòî îí ìåíÿ îõìóðèë! Îí ñàì!»

«Íó òû äàåøü!» - âñå êðîìå Ïàðâàòòè íà÷àëè ïîçäðàâëÿòü åå. Ïîõîæå îíà ñàìà èìåëà ïëàíû íà Çåëåíîãëàçîãî...

Óòðîì Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü îò ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ ÷üè-òî ãóá ê åå. Êòî æå öåëîâàë åå? Ýòî áûë...íó êòî áû ìîã ïîäóìàòü...Ìàëôîé!!!(À/Ð Øó÷ó-øó÷ó, ýòî áûë – Ãàððè, åñòåñòâåííî) Îí ñòîÿë çäåñü ïðÿìî â æåíñêîé ñïàëüíå!!!

«×òî òû òóò äåëàåøü?»

«Òû íå ðàäà ìåíÿ âèäåòü? Ýòî âìåñòî «äîáðîå óòðî, Ëþáèìûé»?»

«Ýòî æåíñêàÿ ñïàëüíÿ! ×òî òû òóò äåëàåøü?»

«Ìíå ïðèñíèëñÿ ñîí ïðî òåáÿ è ÿ íå ìîã áîëüøå æäàòü è ïðèøåë óâèäåòü òåáÿ!»

«À ãäå âñå?»

«Ïîëîâèíà ðàçáåæàëàñü ñàìà, îñòàëüíûå íàáðîñèëèñü íà ìåíÿ ñ êðèêàìè «ÃÀÐÐÈ ÏÎÒÒÅÐ, ÃÀÐÐÈ ÏÎÒÒÅÐ!» À ÿ èõ  âûïðîâîäèë!»

«Òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü, ÷òî âñå âèäåëè òåáÿ?»

«Íó äà, à ÷òî?»

«Íåò, íè÷åãî, ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî òû õî÷åøü ñîõðàíèòü âñå â òàéíå...»

«Îîî, íåò, ÿ ãîòîâ êðè÷àòü î ñâîåé ëþáâè! ß òàê ëþáëþ òåáÿ!»

Ãåðìèîíà âûãíàëà åãî èç êîìíàòû, îäåëàñü è âûøëà. Îí æäàë åå è îíè ïîøëè â ãîñòèíóþ. Íó òóò óæå ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî âñå Ãðèôôèíäîðöû áûëè â êóðñå... Êîãäà îíè âîøëè òóäà íà íèõ îáðóøèëñÿ øêâàë ïîçäðàâëåíèé è âñåãî òàêîãî...

Íî ñòîèëî èì òîëüêî âûéòè â êîðèäîð, êàê èõ æäàë Ôèëò÷...

«Àãà! Ïîïàëèñü! Äóìàëè îòäåëàëèñü îò ìåíÿ? Íååò, ìû ñåé÷àñ èäåì ê Äàìáëäîðó!»

È íàøè ãåðîè ïîïëåëèñü çà Ôèëò÷åì ê äèðåêòîðó øêîëû. Ó äâåðåé îíè îñòàíîâèëèñü... Ôèëò÷ çàáûë ïàðîëü, îí áûë ñêâèáîì – íå ñïîñîáåí çàïîìíèòü äàæå ñàìîå ïðîñòîå çàêëèíàíèå. Ïîõîæå îí çàáûâàë âñå íà ñâåòå, êðîìå èìåí çëîóìûøëåííèêîâ.

«...Ýýý, ÷åðò áû ïîáðàë ýòè äóðàöêèå ïàðîëè! Øîêîëàäíîå àññîðòè! Ýýý, ëèìîííàÿ äîëüêà! Ýýý, Êîâðèæêà! Íåíàâèæó!!!»

«Ý, ñýð! Ïîïðîáóéòå: Ñàõàðíûå æó÷êè èëè Ôèîëåòîâûå Ì&M's!» - íàñìåøëèâî ñêàçàë Ãàððè.

«... Òåáÿ íå ñïðîñèë, Ïîòòåð!»

«Âû, íàâåðíîå, çàáûëè - Âû è íå ñïðàøèâàëè!» - îí ïðîäîëæàë èçäåâàòüñÿ... Ôèëò÷ î÷åíü áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî Ãàððè êîìó-íèáóäü ðàññêàæåò, ÷òî Ôèëò÷ – ñêâèá, ïîýòîìó ÷àñòî «ïðîùàë» åìó åãî îøèáêè. È õîòÿ óæå âñÿ øêîëà çíàëà (íå ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãàððè ðàçáîëòàë, à ïîòîìó ÷òî òîãäà â øêîëå ïðîèñõîäèëè òàêèå âåùè, ÷òî îá ýòîì ñðàçó æå óçíàâàëè âñå ó÷åíèêè) Ôèëò÷ âñå åùå áîÿëñÿ, íî ñåé÷àñ åìó õîòåëîñü îòûãðàòüñÿ...è êàê ìîæíî æåñò÷å.

«Ýýý, Ïîòòåð! Òû íà ÷òî-òî íàìåêàåøü?»

«Ýýý, íåò ñýð, íî ìîæåò, åñëè Âû íå ïîìíèòå ïàðîëÿ.......... Âû îòëîæèòå ðàçãîâîð ñ ïðîô. Äàìáëäîðîì?...»

«Íè çà ÷òî! Æäàòü âñåì çäåñü!»

«Íî, êóäà æå Âû?»

«Íå òâîå äåëî!»

«Ààààà! Ñïðîñèòü ó êàêîãî-íèáóäü ó÷èòåëÿ?!»

«Çàòêíèòåñü, ìèñòåð, Ïîòòåð!»

«Âû, íàâåðíîå çàáûëè, íî â Íàøåé øêîëå çàïðåùåíî íåöåíçóðíî âûðàæàòüñÿ, à Âû, â ñâîþ î÷åðåäü, ïîäàåòå ïëîõîé ïðèìåð äåòÿì...!»

«Åùå îäíî ñëîâî, Ïîòòåð è ÿ Âàñ... ÆÄÀÒÜ ÇÄÅÑÜ!»

È Ôèëò÷ ïîïëåëñÿ èñêàòü ïîäìîãó â îáðàçå ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, ïî âîçìîæíîñòè...

«Âîò, ïðèäóðîê!» - îòîçâàëñÿ Ðîí, «À êðóòî òû åãî...»

«Ñïàñèáî!»

«Õîðîøî ÷òî îí íå èìååò ïðàâà ñíèìàòü î÷êè ñ ôàêóëüòåòîâ..»

«ÇÀÒÎ ß ÈÌÅÞ!» - Êòî âû äóìàåòå ñòîÿë çà èõ ñïèíàìè? – ÑÍÅÉÏ ... êòî æå åùå íå óïóñòèò òàêîãî ñëó÷àÿ ïîèçäåâàòüñÿ íàä Ãàððè è åãî äðóçüÿìè.

Âñå âçîðû âçìåòíóëèñü íà Ñíåéïà:

«Ýýý, íóóó, ýýý!» - Íó ÷òî îíè ìîãëè ñêàçàòü â ñâîå îïðàâäàíèå? Äà, ìû âèíîâàòû - ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ó êàæäîãî, íî  íàäåÿòüñÿ íå ïðèõîäèòñÿ, íà òî, ÷òî Ñíåéï áóäåò ñíèñõîäèòåëüíûì. Êàê æå! Îí, è óïóñòèò øàíñ íàêàçàòü Ãðèôôèíäîðöà, äà åùå è ýòó òðîèöó... äà åùå è Ïîòòåðà. Ñíåéï íåíàâèäåë åãî åùå äî åãî ðîæäåíèÿ... îí íåíàâèäåë åãî îòöà çà òî, ÷òî îí ñïàñ åìó æèçíü(À/Ð... íó ý ÿ ïåðåñêàçûâàòü íå áóäó, ýòî âñå åñòü â êíèãàõ Äæ. Ê Ðîóëèíã)

Èíòåðåñíî, ñêîëüêî áåññîííûõ íî÷åé íàì ïðèäåòñÿ ïðîâåñòè, îò÷èùàÿ êàêóþ-íèáóäü ñëèçü èëè åùå êàêóþ-íèáóäü äðóãóþ äðÿíü, óæ ÷òî-÷òî, à íàêàçàíèå îí íàì ïðèäóìàåò - ñíîâà ïîäóìàëîñü èì âñåì. Âñå îíè ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàëè, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ èì íå îòâÿçàòüñÿ.

«Íàêàçàíèå... êàêîå ñëàäêîå ñëîâî, íå ïðàâäà ëè, Ïîòòåð?» - åõèäíî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï.

«Ñìîòðÿ ñ êàêîé ñòîðîíû, ñýð...»

«Äà... íåñîìíåííî... áóäåòå íåäåëþ, ýýý, íåò, äâå ïîñëå óðîêîâ ïîìîãàòü ìèñòåðó Ôèëò÷ó âî âñåì, ÷òî áû îí íå ïîïðîñèë...» - îí áûë äîâîëåí ñâîèì ïðèãîâîðîì.

Ôó, íó ýòî íå òàê óæ è ñòðàøíî - ìûñëè Ðîíà îáîðâàëèñü íà ïîëóìûñëå

«Àõ, äà! ×óòü íå çàáûë! È 20 î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, çà îñêîðáëåíèå ðàáîòíèêà øêîëû...» - Ñíåéï, ïîòèðàÿ ñâîè ðó÷îíêè ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ïîøåë, êàê ÷åðíûé âîðîí. Åãî ìàíòèÿ êàê îáû÷íî ðàçâèâàëàñü è òðåïûõàëàñü â ïîòîêàõ âîçäóõà, ïîýòîìó åìó ïðèõîäèëîñü î÷åíü áûñòðî èäòè, ÷òî áû åãî óõîä áûë ýôôåêòíûì è íàäîëãî çàïîìíèëñÿ... ýòî áûëà åãî îñîáåííîñòü, ãäå-òî âîçëå òûêâû, âìåñòî èçþìèíêè.  – Ýòî îòëè÷àëî åãî îò äðóãèõ ó÷èòåëåé, íèêòî íå ñòðåìèëñÿ ê ýôôåêòíûì âõîäàì èç-çà ñïèíû è âíåçàïíûì õîëîäíûì âçãëÿäàì, êîòîðûì îí ÿâíî ïûòàëñÿ ó÷èòüñÿ ó Âîëüäåìîðòà (êîãäà-òî Ñíåéï áûë Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè), íî ó íåãî ïëîõî ïîëó÷àëîñü. Îí ïûòàëñÿ è íèêàê.... íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ è âñå òóò. Ïîýòîìó Ãàððè, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà íåìíîãî ïîñìåèâàëèñü íàä íèì, êîãäà åãî íå áûëî ðÿäîì.

«À?À? Íî, ìèñòåð, Ñíåéï! Ïðîôåññîð!»  -  ãîëîñ Ôèëò÷à ñìàçàë ýôôåêòíûé óõîä Ñíåéïà, åìó ïðèøëîñü îáåðíóòüñÿ.

«Íó?» - îí ÿâíî áûë ðàçî÷àðîâàí ýòîé íåóâÿçêîé.

«Ààà, ýýý, íó âû ïîíèìàåòå...»

«Àõ, äà! – ìÿòíûé õîëîäîê» - Ñíåéï ðàñïðàâèë ñâîþ ìàíòèþ äëÿ «ïîëåòà», ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è óæå ñîáðàëñÿ èäòè, êàê âäðóã:

«Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï!»

«Äà, Ôèëò÷?» - â åãî ãîëîñå ÷óâñòâîâàëèñü íîòêè èñòåðè÷åñêîãî ðàçäðàæåíèÿ.

«Ñïàñèáî, ìèñòåð Ñíåéï!»

Ñíåéï íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë, îí åëå ñäåðæèâàëñÿ, ÷òî áû íå çàêðè÷àòü, êàê åãî âñå ýòî áåñèò, íî îí ñäåðæàëñÿ è óæå â êîòîðûé ðàç ñîáðàëñÿ óéòè, íî òîëüêî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, êàê íàòêíóëñÿ íà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, êîòîðàÿ  âûðîíèëà âñå êíèãè è ãðîìêî âûðóãàëàñü: 

«  Áëÿäü! Îé! Ýòî Âû, Ñåâåðóñ!» - ãîëîñ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñòàë ìÿãêèì íà ñåêóíäó, íî òóò æå ïðèíÿë ñâîé èñòèííûé îáëèê «Ýýý, 10 î÷êîâ ñî Ñëàéçåðèíà!» - îíà çàðäåëàñü

«×òî? Ìèíåâðà!» - îí ñêàçàë ýòî ñ òàêîé çëîñòüþ, ÷òî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë îòøàòíóëàñü, îí ñàì ïîêðàñíåë è, åäâà ñäåðæèâàÿñü ñêàçàë óæå òèøå: «Òû íå ìîæåøü ñíÿòü î÷êè ñ ìåíÿ! ß – ïðåïîäàâàòåëü!»

«Âèæó, à ÷òî, çà õàìñòâî óæå íå íàêàçûâàþò?» - îíà ÿâíî åãî ïîäêàëûâàëà.

«Íó ÿ æå ïðåïîäàâàòåëü!......»

«Òû åùå è õàì!» - îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è óøëà, îñòàâèâ íà ïîëó ó÷åáíèêè.

Íó, ïî÷åìó ó íåå ïîëó÷èëñÿ ýôôåêòíûé óõîä, à ó ìåíÿ íåò?

«Ìèíåâðà! Òâîè êíèãè! ... òû îñòàâèëà êíèãè íà ïîëó!» - ýòè äâîå ÿâíî òîæå áûëè íåðàâíîäóøíû äðóã ê äðóãó,(À/Ð à ìîæåò, ÿ ïðîñòî ïîìåøàëàñü... ÷òî òîæå ôàêò...)

È Ñíåéï â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ñîâåðøèë ïîïûòêó ñîâåðøèòü ìàíåâð ïî óõîäó ñ ãëàç äîëîé è íàêîíåö åìó ýòî óäàëîñü, åãî ôèãóðà ñêðûëàñü çà óãëîì. Òóò æå ïîñëûøàëñÿ äèêèé âîïëü îêîí÷àòåëüíî çà.....ííîãî ïðîôåññîðà. 

Ýíåðãèÿ òðåáîâàëà âûõîäà íàðóæó... Ãàððè Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà âçîðâàëèñü ãðîìêèì õîõîòîì ... íàêîíåö-òî.

«5 î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà! Ïîòòåð!» - ïîñëûøàëîñü èç-çà óãëà...

«Óæå è ïîñìåÿòüñÿ íåëüçÿ...» - Ðîí

«Äâå íåäåëè òåïåðü áóäåì ñìåÿòüñÿ, îòòèðàÿ êàêîå-íèáóäü ... , äàæå íå çíàþ, êàê íàçâàòü! ×òîá åãî!» - Ãåðìèîíà, íàêîíåö-òî âñòàâèëà ñâîþ ðåïëèêó.

Òåì âðåìåíåì Ôèëò÷ ïûòàëñÿ âñïîìíèòü ïàðîëü...

«Àõ, ÷òîá ýòè ÷åðòîâû ïàðîëè! Ýýý, Ïîòòåð! Êàêîé òàì áûë ïàðîëü?»

«Ý, ÿ íå ïîìíþ, ñýð, ìîæåò îòëîæèì ýòî, è  çàâòðà íàì ïîâåçåò áîëüøå?»

«Ýýý, ëàäíî, Ïîòòåð, à ÷òî ýòî òû òàêîé ñïîêîéíûé? Òû äîëæåí íåðâíè÷àòü è âñå òàêîå...à òû ñïîêîéíûé»

Òóò èç ñâîåãî êàáèíåòà âûøåë Äàìáëäîð.

«Î, ìèñòåð Ôèëò÷, Âû íàøëè íîâûõ ïðîâèíèâøèõñÿ?» 

Íó, âîò, òåïåðü åùå îò Äàìáëäîðà ïîëó÷èì øòðàô

«Î, äà...» - è Ôèëò÷ â ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ ðàññêàçàë, êàê çàñòóêàë èõ íà ìåñòå ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ, íà ÷òî Äàìáëäîð îòâåòèë

«Î, ýòî, ýýý, ýòî ÿ âñå çíàþ. Îíè óæå òîãäà ïîëó÷èëè ñâîå, ýýý, ÷òî-íèáóäü åùå?»

«Ý, äà, ïðîôåññîð!» - Ôèëò÷ çàãîâîðèë òèøå, óâîäÿ Äàìáëäîðà ïîäàëüøå îò ðåáÿò

«Ý, ìû ìîæåì èäòè?»

«Ý, äà, òàê âîò, ïðîôåññîð, ìîãëè áû ìû îòìåíèòü ñèñòåìó ïàðîëåé èëè õîòÿ áû óïðîñòèòü åå? Ó ìåíÿ åñòü íåêîòîðûå ñîîáðàæåíèÿ íà ýòîò ñ÷åò, ïî÷åìó áû........» - è îí óâåë äèðåêòîðà â ãëóáèíó êîðèäîðîâ Õîãâàðäñà...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Íóñü? ×òî ñêàæåòå? Âûïëåñêèâàéòå âñå ìûñëè â ðåâüþøêè!


	5. Òðàíñêîíòèíåíòàëüíûé ñåêñ

Òà-äà-äà-äà-äàì!!! Âîò è äîæäàëèñü! Âîò è ÿ! Âîò è 5 ãëàâà óäèâèòåëüíîé èñòîðèè î Ìàëü÷èêå-êîòîðûé-íå-ìîæåò-ðàçîáðàòüñÿ-â-ñâîèõ-÷óâñòâàõ è î äåâî÷êå-êîòîðàÿ-êîòîðàÿ, ýýý, â îáùåì ÿ ñàìà íå çíàþ... 

Èçâèíèòå, ìîæåò ýòî è íå ñëýø, íî ïî ìîåìó î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî, õîòÿ ýòî íå ìíå ðåøàòü. ß òóò ïîäóìàëà è ðåøèëà, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü ìíå íå ñòîèò ïèñàòü èìåííî R-ôèê. Ïîòîìó ÷òî îò ïîñòåëüíûõ ñöåí óæå òîøíèò(õîòÿ ìîæíî ñäåëàòü ýòî è íå â ïîñòåëå, à â âàííîé íàïðèìåð, òîãäà ïîëó÷èòñÿ âàííàÿ ñöåíà... èëè â øêàôó – øêàôíàÿ ñöåíà èëè íà áàëêîíå, èëè íà âåðøèíå Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé áàøíè èëè...îé ÷å-òî ÿ çàìå÷òàëàñÿ...ñîððè) Èòàê ýòî òîæå âàì ðåøàòü. Õîòèòå ïîñòåëü ñ ýëåìåíòàìè ïîðíóøêè – äà ðàäè áîãà, æàëêî ÷òî ëè? À íå õîòèòå, òî... è íå íàäî. Âîò! À òåïåðü ñîáñòâåííî ê ôèêó...

Èòàê, äðóçüÿ íàïðàâèëèñü íà çàíÿòèÿ ïî Òðàâîëîãèè. Õîðîøî, ÷òî òðàâîëîãèÿ ó íèõ âñåãäà ñ Õàôôëïàôîâöàìè.

«Äà, ñåé÷àñ íàì ïîâåçëî, íî ÷òî áóäåò, êîãäà ìû âñòðåòèì Ìàëôîÿ, äà èíòåðåñíî ýòà òðîèöà óæå îòîãðåëàñü è îïðàâèëàñü îò ïèíêîâ Ôèëò÷à?» - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

«ß äóìàþ îí åùå äîëãî íå áóäåò íàäîåäàòü íàì ñâîèì ïðîòèâíûì ãîëîñîì» - îòâåòèë Ãàððè.

«ß áû íà òâîåì ìåñòå íå áûë â ýòîì òàê óâåðåí, Ïîòòåð!» - «ïðîòèâíûé» ãîëîñ Äðàêî çâó÷íî ðàçäàëñÿ ó íèõ çà ñïèíîé...

«Òû íå íà ìîåì ìåñòå! Èëè õî÷åøü ïîìåíÿòüñÿ?»

«Áûë áû ÿ íà òâîåì ìåñòå, ÿ áû ïîìûë ãîëîâó!» - íå âûäåðæàë Ðîí, åìó íèêîãäà íå óäàâàëîñü äåðæàòü ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ.

«Ìîë÷àë áû òû ëó÷øå, Óèçëè! Íå òî ÿ...» - îí íå óñïåë çàêîí÷èòü.

«×òî? Ïàïå ñêàæåøü? – «Îé, ïàïà! Îí ìåíÿ îáèäåë!» - Ðîí èçîáðàçèë Ìàëôîÿ – «Ìîæåò åùå â øòàíû íàëîæèøü?» - Ðîí ÿâíî âîøåë... â ðîëü è âûõîäèòü íå ñîáèðàëñÿ, à ÷òî? Åñëè ðÿäîì íåò Ñíåéïà èëè ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, òî íå ñòðàøíî, ïðàâäà ïî ëèöó ìîæíî ïîëó÷èòü, íî ýòî íå â ïåðâîé!

«Ó ìåíÿ, õîòÿ áû åñòü êóäà íàëîæèòü, à ó òåáÿ äàæå íå øòàíû, à îäíà ñïëîøíàÿ äûðêà!» - Äðàêî åõèäíî óëûáàëñÿ, åãî äðóæêè äðóæíî õîõîòàëè ñ çàìåäëåííîé ðåàêöèåé. Ðîí ñ íåãîäîâàíèåì îãëÿäåë ñåáÿ... äà, âèäîê äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåâàæíûé, íî ÷òî ïðèêàæåøü åìó äåëàòü, ó íåãî íå òàê ìíîãî äåíåã, êàê ó Ìàëôîÿ.

«Íå íàðûâàéñÿ, à òî ïîëó÷èøü!» - Ðîí ïîòèõîíüêó ñòàíîâèëñÿ îäíîãî öâåòà ñ âîëîñàìè.

«Òèøå, Ðîí, íå ñòîèò. Íå ëåçü ñàì, îí ñåé÷àñ óñïîêîèòñÿ è çàáóäåò. Íå ëåçü, äðàêà íàì ñåé÷àñ íè ê ÷åìó.» - Ãàððè øåïíóë íà óõî Ðîíó. Îí âðîäå íà÷àë ïðèíèìàòü îáû÷íóþ îêðàñêó, íî Ìàëôîé íå ñîáèðàëñÿ îñòàíàâëèâàòüñÿ.

«Äàâàé, Óèçëè, ïîêàæè ìíå, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü! Óäàðü ìåíÿ!» - Íåò, íó îí íàðâåòñÿ...

«Ó òåáÿ ÷òî, çà÷àòêè ìàçîõèçìà? Òåáÿ áüþò, à ïðèõîäèøü çà íîâîé ïîðöèåé?!» - òó óæ è Ãåðìèîíà çàíåðâíè÷àëà.

Äðàêî ïðîèãíîðèðîâàë Ãåðìèîíó è ïðîäîëæàë ïîäëèâàòü ìàñëà â îãîíü.

«ß áû ïîêàçàòü òåáå, êàê ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, äà ðóêè ïà÷êàòü òâîåé êðîâüþ íå õî÷åòñÿ...» - Ðîíó òðåáîâàëîñü áîëüøèõ óñèëèé, ÷òî áû åãî ãîëîñ íå äðîæàë îò íåãîäîâàíèÿ, à Ãàððè òðåáîâàëîñü áîëüøèõ óñèëèé, ÷òî áû äåðæàòü Ðîíà.

«Äà? È êàêîé ñòîðîíîé òû âîçüìåøü ïàëî÷êó â ðóêè? Ñïðîñèøü ó Ãðåéíäæåð?»

«Ëàäíî, õâàòèò, ïîáîëòàëè  è ðàçîøëèñü, ïîéäåì, Ðîí, íàì íàäî ãîòîâèòüñÿ ê óðîêó!» - ñêàçàë â ïîñëåäíþþ ôðàçó Ãàððè è ïîòàùèë îáîèõ äðóçåé ê òåïëèöàì, ãäå ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò äîëæíà áûëà íà÷àòüñÿ ïðàêòè÷åñêàÿ ðàáîòà.

«Ìû åùå ïîãîâîðèì î òîé íî÷è, Ïîòòåð! Íå äóìàé, ÷òî îò ìåíÿ òàê ïðîñòî îòäåëàòüñÿ! ß òåáÿ èç-ïîä çåìëè äîñòàíó!» - Äðàêî íå òåðïåëîñü «ïîáîëòàòü» ñ Ãàððè, à òî÷íåå – õîòü ðàç óäàðèòü åãî è íå ïðîìàõíóòüñÿ, õîòÿ îí îäèí ðàç óæå ñîâåðøèë òàêîé ïîäâèã... Íî â îñòàëüíîì âñå åãî óãðîçû ñâîäèëèñü ê èçäåâêàì è îñêîðáëåíèÿì.

Íà òðàâîëîãèè íà÷àëàñü èñòèííàÿ êóòåðüìà, êàê îáû÷íî íà ïðàêòè÷åñêîé ðàáîòå. Ñóòü åå çàêëþ÷àëàñü â òîì, ÷òîáû ïðîâåñòè öåïî÷êó ðåàêöèé ñ íàøàòûðíûì ñïèðòîì, ïîëó÷àÿ åãî èç ñòåáëåé Äðàêîíüåãî ìåäà è öâåòêîâ Ôåëîíèóñà.

Êàê òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíå óäàëîñü íàêîíåö-òî ïðåâðàòèòü ñèíèé ðàñòâîð â ïîëîñàòûé (áåëûé, ñèíèé, êðàñíûé), Ãàððè è Ðîí îòëèëè íåìíîãî ýòîãî ðàñòâîðà ê ñåáå â êîëáó è âûäàëè åãî çà ñâîé.

«Ïîñìîòðèòå! Ó Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì òîæå ïîëó÷èëîñü!» - Ãåðìèîíà ïîçåëåíåëà îò çëîñòè, à Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì áåççâó÷íî ñìåÿëèñü. Â ýòîò ðàç ïðàêòèêà ïî÷òè ó âñåõ ïîëó÷èëàñü, - ðàñòâîð Ãåðìèîíû ïðîøåëñÿ ïî÷òè ïî âñåìó êëàññó...è òîëüêî Íåâèëë, êîíå÷íî íå ñîîáðàçèë è îñòàëñÿ ïîñëå óðîêîâ...

Óðîê íàêîíåö-òî êîí÷èëñÿ è òðîèöà âûøëà èç êëàññà.

«Êàê âû ìîãëè! Âåñü êëàññ íè ÷åðòà íå äåëàë è ïîëó÷èë ïî 15 î÷êîâ êàæäîìó çà ÌÎÉ ÐÀÑÒÂÎÐ!»

«Äà ëàäíî, Ãåðìè! Âñå íå òàê ñòðàøíî!» - Ãàððè ñíîâà èãðàë ðîëü ìèðîòâîðöà...

«Äà è îò òåáÿ ÿ òîæå òàêîãî íå îæèäàëà, Ãàððè!» - îíà óñêîðèëà øàã è ïîøëà íà òðàíñôèãóðàöèþ...

Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü, íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëè è ïîøëè â êëàññ. Ñåãîäíÿ èì íàäî áûëî ñäàòü ñî÷èíåíèå «Ðîëü òðàíñôèãóðàöèè â íàøåé æèçíè», íî Ãàððè áûë òàê çàíÿò ðåñòàâðàöèåé õèæèíû, âñÿêèìè ñâèäàíêàìè è äóõîâíûìè ïåðåæèâàíèÿìè, ÷òî äî ñî÷èíåíèÿ ðóêè íå äîøëè. Ìàëî òîãî, îí âîîáùå íå òîëüêî çàáðîñèë ó÷åáó, íî óæå òðè ðàçà íå áûë íà òðåíèðîâêå ïî êâèääèò÷ó!!! Ôðýä è Äæîðäæ áûëè âíå ñåáÿ, êîãäà óñëûøàëè, ÷òî îí íå ïðèäåò â ïåðâûé ðàç. Îíè åãî ÷óòü íå óáèëè, êîãäà îí ñîáðàëñÿ íå ïðèäòè â òðåòèé ðàç. ×åðåç äâå íåäåëè  äîëæåí ñîñòîÿòüñÿ ìàò÷ ñî Ñëàéçåðèíîì, à Ãàððè óæå òðèæäû íå áûë íà òðåíèðîâêå, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ñëàéçåðèíöû íå ñïÿò è ãîòîâÿò êîâàðíûé ïëàí, êàê îáîéòè Ãðèôôèíäîð ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ãàððè ïîéìàë Ñíèò÷ íà âîñüìîé ñåêóíäå ìàò÷à... ó Ãàððè áûëà íîâàÿ ìåòëà – Ìîëíèÿ-3000, åùå êðó÷å ÷åì ïðîñòî Ìîëíèÿ. Ëåòàëà áûñòðåå ÷åì ëþäè óñïåâàëè ìîðãàòü. Ñâîþ ñòàðóþ Ìîëíèþ Ãàððè îòäàë Ðîíó. Èãðà ïîëó÷èëàñü íå î÷åíü èíòåðåñíîé. Íå óñïåëà íà÷àòüñÿ, à óæå êîí÷èëàñü. Ýòî áûëà ñàìàÿ óäèâèòåëüíàÿ èãðà ïîñëå òîãî êàê â 1876 ãîäó Ýäâàðäñ Ôëåêøèì ïîéìàë ñíèò÷ íà âòîðîé ñåêóíäå ìàò÷à. (Îá ýòîé èãðå äàæå íàïèñàíî â êíèãå «Êâèääèò÷ ñêâîçü âåêà»)

Â îáùåì åñëè Ãðèôôèíäîð ïðîèãðàåò, òî Ôðýä ñ Äæîðäæåì åãî òî÷íî óáüþò.

Êîð÷å, äåëî ê íî÷è, à òî÷íåå ê óðîêó òðàíñôèãóðàöèè. Ïåðåä óðîêîì Ãàððè ïîäîøåë ê ïðîôåññîðó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è ñêàçàë:

«Òðàíñêîíòèíåíòàëüíûé ñåêñ!» (À/Ð øóòêà, ïðîñòî ïî Íàøåìó ñåé÷àñ ýòà ïåñíÿ. Òó-òó-òó!)J

Èòàê îí ñêàçàë:

«Ý, ïðîôåññîð!»

«Äà, Ãàððè?»

«Íå ìîã áû ÿ ïðèíåñòè ñî÷èíåíèå â ñëåäóþùèé ðàç?»

«À â ÷åì äåëî?» - äà, óæå íå îòìàæåøüñÿ, ÷òî çàáûë åãî äîìà, èëè ÷òî åãî ñúåëà ñîáàêà...

«Ý, ÿ íå óñïåë...ý»

«×åì æå Âû òàêèì çàíèìàëèñü, ÷òî íå ñìîãëè íàïèñàòü ñâèòîê âûäóìàííîé ÷óøè?» - Ãàððè íå îæèäàë òàêîãî îòâåòà, âåäü ÌàêÃîíàãàë î÷åíü ðåâíîñòíî îòíîñèëàñü ê ñâîåìó ïðåäìåòó. Ãàððè èçîáðàçèë óäèâëåíèå è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë äîáàâèëà:

«Ý, èçâèíè, ìíå ñåé÷àñ íå äî âûãîâîðîâ, ïðîñòî ëþáîé èäèîò ïîíèìàåò, ïî÷åìó òðàíñôèãóðàöèÿ âàæíà! Ëàäíî ìîæåøü âîîáùå åãî íå ïðèíîñèòü, à âñå-òàêè, ÷òî ó òåáÿ ïðîèçîøëî?»

Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ Ãàððè çàìåòèë, ÷òî îíà ïîñòàðåëà, îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð, âîçìîæíî íå ñïàëà ïàðó íî÷åé, âîëîñû íå áûëè çàòÿíóòû â òóãîé óçåë. Îíà óñòàëà. Ãàððè äàæå íå ïîäîçðåâàë íàñêîëüêî îí áûë ïðàâ.

 ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ãîòîâèëàñü ê çàùèòå äîêòîðñêîé äèññåðòàöèè ïî òðàíñôèãóðàöèè. Ýòà ðàáîòà çàíèìàëà âñå åå âðåìÿ, îíà íå ñïàëà âîò óæå òðè íî÷è, âñå ãîòîâèëàñü è ãîòîâèëàñü. Ó íåå íå õâàòàëî ñèë äàæå íà òî ÷òîáû ïðèãîòîâèòü ñåáå ÷àøå÷êó êîôå. Ïîýòîìó îíà áûëà î÷åíü ðàññåÿíà â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ, åé áûëî íåêîãäà ñëåäèòü çà ñâîèìè âûðàæåíèÿìè, ïîýòîìó îíà ÷àñòî ïðîèçíîñèëà òî, ÷òî íåëüçÿ áûëî ïðîèçíîñèòü ïðè ó÷åíèêàõ èëè äðóãèõ ó÷èòåëÿõ, ÷àñòî åå çàíîñèëî íà îòêðîâåíèÿ, íî íå âñå ìîãëè åå ïîíÿòü è óòåøèòü. Îíà íà÷àëà ÷àùå îáùàòüñÿ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì Ñíåéïîì. Â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ îí î÷åíü ìíîãî äåëàë äëÿ íåå. Ïîìîãàë ïèñàòü ðàáîòó, ãîòîâèë äëÿ íåå óñïîêàèâàþùåå çåëüå â ìîìåíòû äåïðåññèé è áîäðÿùåå çåëüå â ìîìåíòû, êîãäà íàäî áûëî èäòè íà óðîê, à âñòàòü ñ ïîñòåëè íå áûëî ñèë. Îí ñòàë äëÿ íåå íàñòîÿùèì äðóãîì. Çàáîòëèâûì è ëþáÿùèì îòöîì. Íàâåðíîå ïîýòîìó îí ñòàë íåìíîãî ìÿã÷å îòíîñèòüñÿ ê Ãðèôôèíäîðó è íå òàê ñòðîã. Íàâåðíîå ýòî ïðàâäà, ÷òî ëþáîâü, êàêàÿ íèêàêàÿ à âñå-òàêè îáëàãîðàæèâàåò ÷åëîâåêà, äàðèò åìó íå÷òî íîâîå. ×åëîâåê ñòàíîâèòñÿ ìÿã÷å è çàäóì÷èâåå. Íåëüçÿ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî îí ëþáèë Ìèíåâðó, êàê æåíùèíó (õîòÿ âñå ìîæåò áûòü), ñêîðåå êàê ñåñòðó èëè äî÷ü. Ïðîÿâëÿÿ çàáîòëèâîñòü è óâàæåíèå ê ýòîé æåíùèíå îí ïåðåñòàë áûòü æåñòîêèì  è ìñòèòåëüíûì. Õîòÿ íå èçâåñòíî, êàê äîëãî ìîãëî ýòî ïðîäëèòüñÿ...

Ãàððè ñ ñî÷óâñòâèåì ïîñìîòðåë íà Ìèíåâðó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è óëûáíóëñÿ. Îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó, îí ïðîèçíåñ:

«ß âëþáèëñÿ»:-)

«Î, òîãäà âñå ÿñíî, êîãäà ÿ âëþáèëàñü â ïåðâûé ðàç, ÿ âîîáùå íå áûëà íà óðîêàõ äâå ñ ëèøíèì íåäåëè, çàâàëèëà ýêçàìåíû è ÷óòü íå îñòàëàñü íà âòîðîé ãîä, îé! À ïî÷åìó ÿ ýòî òåáå ðàññêàçûâàþ? Çíàé, Ãàððè, åñëè ÿ òàê äåëàëà, òî òû äîëæåí ïðåîäîëåòü ñîáëàçí è ó÷èòüñÿ! Çàêîí÷èøü øêîëó, òîãäà äåëàé, ÷òî õî÷åøü, à ïîêà, ãðûçè Ôèëîñîôñêèé êàìåíü íàóêè!» - ÌàêÃîíàãàë íàïðàâèëàñü â êëàññ. 

Ãàððè îñòàëñÿ äîâîëåí, íå íàäî áûëî ïèñàòü ýòî ÷åðòîâî ñî÷èíåíèå. +Íî îíà ïðàâà, íàäî çàíèìàòüñÿ, à òî ýêçàìåíû íå ñäàì...+

Ãàððè âîøåë â êëàññ, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà î ÷åì-òî ñïîðèëè. Ãàððè îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïðèñëóøàëñÿ.

«Êàê òû ìîæåøü òàê ãîâîðèòü? Îí ëþáèò òåáÿ!» - âîçìóùàëñÿ Ðîí

«Òèøå, îí óñëûøèò! Íåò, îí íå ëþáèò ìåíÿ, îí ëþáèò ×îó, âîí îí, ÿ òåáå ïîòîì âñå ðàññêàæó... íå ãîâîðè åìó íè÷åãî..»

«Íå ãîâîðèòü ìíå ÷òî?»

Òà-äà-äà-äàì...(Áåòõîâåí, êàæåòñÿ)  Íó? Êàê âàì òàêîé ïîâîðîò ñîáûòèé? +_+ #_# ^_^ *_*    Âñå âûðàæàéòå â ðåâüþøêàõ!

Î ÷åì ìû ñâàìè åùå íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëè? Î! Êàêóþ ìóçûêó ëþáèòå? Òîæå R/R íà ýòó òåìó...


	6. Ïüÿíûå îòêðîâåíèÿ

**Îò àâòîðà**: Ëàäíî, âàì âñå ðàâíî, çíà÷èò ïîñòåëüíîé ñöåíû íå áóäåò... äîãîâîðèëèñü. Íó âîò âàì 6 ãëàâà, åñëè âàì êîíå÷íî èíòåðåñíî...

**À òåïåðü ñëîâî ê ìîèì íåìíîãî÷èñëåííûì ïîêëîííèêàì**:  Âî-ïåðâûõ, ñïàñèáî âñåì, êòî ÷èòàåì ìîé ôèê! ß âàñ âñåõ î÷åíü ëþáëþ.  **Mizuki ****Saqava** – Linkin Park  ÿ òîæå î÷åíü ëþáëþ, à åùå P.O.D. è D.M.X. Òåáå êàê? 

À Äðàêî ïîòîì âîçäàñòñÿ ïî çàñëóãàì! ß åìó òîæ î÷åíü ñèìïàòèçèðóþ... æäè è âñå áóäåò îê. 

**Draki** -   à ãäå ìîæíî ïî÷èòàòü Òàíþ Ãðîòòåð? ß òîæ ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì ïî÷èòàþ.

**Laura** – à òû ÷èòàé äàëüøå....

 À òåïåðü 6 ãëàâà – çäåñü óæå èíòåðåñíåå ïîéäåò...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ãàððè âîøåë â êëàññ, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà î ÷åì-òî ñïîðèëè. Ãàððè îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ïðèñëóøàëñÿ.

«Êàê òû ìîæåøü òàê ãîâîðèòü? Îí ëþáèò òåáÿ!» - âîçìóùàëñÿ Ðîí

«Òèøå, îí óñëûøèò! Íåò, îí íå ëþáèò ìåíÿ, îí ëþáèò ×îó, âîí îí, ÿ òåáå ïîòîì âñå ðàññêàæó... íå ãîâîðè åìó íè÷åãî..»

«Íå ãîâîðèòü ìíå ÷òî?» - Ãàððè ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäåë Ãåðìèîíå â ãëàçà, òà îïóñòèëà ãëàçà. Ãàððè íå çàìåòèë, êàê ãîðÿ÷àÿ ãîðüêàÿ ñëåçà ñêàòèëàñü ïî ùåêå Ãåðìèîíû

 «Âû, ðåáÿòà ÷òî-òî çàäóìàëè òóò áåç ìåíÿ, òû, Ãåðìèîíà, ÿ íå îæèäàë îò òåáÿ òàêîãî...à îò òåáÿ Ðîí òåì áîëåå, à åùå äðóã...»

«Ý, Ãàððè, òû íå çíàåøü, î ÷åì ìû ãîâîðèëè, òû íå ìîæåøü íàñ îñóæäàòü...»

«Âîò èìåííî, ÿ è íå õî÷ó çíàòü, çà÷åì? ×òî áû óçíàòü ìíîãî íîâîãî î ñåáå? Íåò óæ, õâàòèò! Äîñòàòî÷íî! È, Ãåðìèîíà! Íå òðîãàé ×îó!»

È Ãàððè óøåë, åãî óæå íè÷åãî íå èíòåðåñîâàëî. Îí óøåë â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, ãäå ïîìèìî íåãî æèëè åùå ÷åòâåðî. Îí óæå çàäóìàëñÿ íàä òåì, ÷òî ìîæåò ïîïðîñèòü ó Äàìáëäîðà îòäåëüíóþ êîìíàòó?! 

Òåì âðåìåíåì, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë óâèäåëà, ÷òî Ãàððè íåò íà ìåñòå ñêàçàëà ñåáå ïîä íîñ:

«Âîò âåäü íèêîãäà íå ó÷àòñÿ íà îøèáêàõ âçðîñëûõ, ÿ æå ÿñíî ïðåäóïðåäèëà... íå íàäî áûëî åìó ðàçðåøàòü çàáèâàòü íà ñî÷èíåíèå...ÇÀÁÈÂÀÒÜ???.......ãäå ýòî ÿ íàáðàëàñü òàêèõ ñëîâ?!»

Ãàððè òàê è íå ïîÿâèëñÿ íà óðîêå. Åìó áûëî î÷åíü ïëîõî, äàæå õóæå ÷åì òîãäà, êîãäà ïðîòèâ íåãî îïîë÷èëàñü âñÿ øêîëà èç-çà Òðåõìàãîâîãî òóðíèðà. Åìó áûëî î÷åíü áîëüíî. Áîëåëî ñåðäöå... êàê îíà ìîãëà òàê ïîñòóïèòü ñ íèì... «Îí ìåíÿ íå ëþáèò» - +òîãäà ïî÷åìó îíà íå îòòîëêíóëà ìåíÿ, êîãäà ÿ öåëîâàë åå? Âûõîäèò, åé âñå ðàíî, êòî  ñ íåé ðÿäîì, ëèøü áû êòî áûë ðÿäîì... íåò îíà íå ìîãëà, íî ÿ ñàì ñëûøàë... ìîæåò ÿ íå òàê ïîíÿë, âåäü ÿ íå ñëûøàë íà÷àëà ðàçãîâîðà...+

Âñå ýòî íå äàâàëî åìó ïîêîÿ, îí ïðîêðó÷èâàë ÷àñòè óñëûøàííîãî ðàçãîâîðà â ãîëîâå, íî íè÷åãî ïóòíîãî â ãîëîâó íå ïðèõîäèëî. Âîîáùå íèêàêèõ ìûñëåé, êðîìå ñàìîóáèéñòâà. Ïîäóìàâ îá ýòîì ñòðàøíîì ïðåñòóïëåíèè ïðîòèâ ñàìîãî ñåáÿ, Ãàððè ïå÷àëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ, âçÿë ìåòëó è ïîøåë íà ïîëå äëÿ êâèääèò÷à êàê ðàç â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà Ðîí âîøåë â êîìíàòó.

«Ãàððè, òîãäà íà òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, òû íå ïîíÿë...»

«ß íå âèíþ òåáÿ, Ðîí, òû ìíå íè÷åãî íå ñäåëàë. Íî Ãåðìèîíà, êàê îíà ìîãëà ïîäóìàòü, ÷òî ÿ íå ëþáëþ åå... êàê îíà ìîãëà... è êàê òû ìîã øåïòàòüñÿ ó ìåíÿ çà ñïèíîé?!»

«Ãàððè, òû íå çíàåøü âñåãî!»

«Ðàç òàê, ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå ðàññêàçàòü ìíå?»

«ß íå ìîãó»  
 «Ïî÷åìó? Òû æå ìîé äðóã, Ðîí, ó äðóçåé íåò ñåêðåòîâ äðóã îò äðóãà!»

«Ãàððè, ïðèäåò âðåìÿ è òû ïîéìåøü, ÷òî ýòî äàëåêî íå òàê, ó êàæäîãî ÷åëîâåêà åñòü, ÷òî ñêðûâàòü, è ÿ, ÿ îáåùàë Ãåðìèîíå, íî ïðèäåò âðåìÿ è òû âñå óçíàåøü, ïîæàëóéñòà íå çëèñü íà íåå, îíà æåëàåò òåáå äîáðà... è ÿ òîæå...» - íî Ãàððè íå ñòàë ñëóøàòü è óøåë.

«Òû ñàì ýòî ïîéìåøü â êîíöå êîíöîâ!!!» - Ðîí ñêàçàë ýòî óæå ñòåíàì è îïóñòåâøåé êîìíàòå.

Øåë äîæäü, íî Ãàððè ýòî íå âîëíîâàëî. Îí âçëåòåë â âîçäóõ áûñòðåå ÷åì ðàçäàëñÿ ðàñêàò ãðîìà çà ñïèíîé. Âñå âûøå è âûøå, ïîêà íå íà÷àëî çàêëàäûâàòü óøè. Ãàððè óæå äàâíî ïðåâûñèë ðàçðåøåííóþ âûñîòó, íî åãî ýòî íå âîëíîâàëî. Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ è ñòðåìèòåëüíî ðèíóëñÿ âíèç. Íåò, îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ óìèðàòü, åìó ýòî íðàâèëîñü, íðàâèëîñü, êîãäà îí áûë âûñîêî íàä çåìëåé è åå ïðîáëåìàìè, êîãäà âåòåð øóìåë â óøàõ, è íåëüçÿ áûëî ðàçîáðàòü, ãäå íåáî, à ãäå çåìëÿ. Â âîçäóõå Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ, êàê â ðîäíîé ñòèõèè, èíîãäà åìó äàæå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ðîäèëñÿ â âîçäóõå è ñîçäàí äëÿ òîãî, ÷òî áû ëåòàòü... ìîæåò â ïðîøëîé æèçíè îí áûë ïòèöåé? Òàê îí ìîã èçáàâèòüñÿ îò ëþáûõ ìûñëåé. Èíîãäà îí æàëåë, ÷òî íå êóðèò, ýòî òîæå çäîðîâî ðàññëàáëÿëî. 

(Îäíàæäû íà ïÿòîì ãîäó â Õîãâàðäñå îí ïîïðîáîâàë êóðèòü ñèãàðåòû «Ñîþç Ìàãîâ», îí åëå ñóìåë áðîñèòü...íî êîãäà ñòàíîâèëîñü ñîâñåì ïëîõî, åìó áûëî õîòÿ áû ñ êåì ïîãîâîðèòü, à òåïåðü íà òåáå! Ëó÷øèé äðóã è ïðåäàòåëü!)

Îí íàáèðàë ñêîðîñòü è çåìëÿ âñå ïðèáëèæàëàñü, îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è ðàñêèíóë ðóêè. Äîæäü áèë ïî ñòåêëàì î÷êîâ, îí áûë ìîêðûì äî íèòêè. Â äâàäöàòè ìåòðàõ îò çåìëè îí îòêðûë ãëàçà... ìåæäó òåì â Øêîëå ×àðîäåéñòâà è Âîëøåáñòâà «Õîãâàðòñ» ó îêíà ïîä ñàìîé âûñîêîé áàøíåé, óâèäåâ òàêîé îò÷àÿííûé ïîñòóïîê, óïàëà â îáìîðîê äåâóøêà ïî èìåíè Ãåðìèîíà Ãðåéíäæåð.

Íî â ìåòðå îò çåìëè Ãàððè âûïðàâèë ìåòëó è ñíîâà âçìûë ââåðõ. Ýòîò ïðèåì íàçûâàëñÿ ôèíò Âðîíñêîãî... íî íèêîãî ýòî íå èíòåðåñîâàëî.

Ðîíà èíòåðåñîâàë ðàçãîâîð ñ Ãàððè, ÌàêÃîíàãàëë – äîêòîðñêàÿ äèññåðòàöèÿ, Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ – ïëàí, êàê ïðîó÷èòü ýòó «âîíþ÷êó», Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ – ìèíèñòåðñòâî ìàãèè è òî, ÷òî îí ÷óòü íå óáèë Òîìàñà Õàðäà íà äóýëè âîëøåáíèêîâ, à Ãåðìèîíó óæå íè÷åãî íå âîëíîâàëî, ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà ëåæàëà íà ïîëó Ñåâåðíîé áàøíè áåç ñîçíàíèÿ...

Â ýòî âðåìÿ ñèìïàòè÷íûé ïàðåíü, ðàáîòàþùèé òðåíåðîì â êîìàíäå «Ñåðåáðÿíûå ïóëè» ïî êâèääèò÷ó, ïðèåõàâøèé íàâåñòèòü ñâîèõ ó÷èòåëåé è äðóçåé, ïðîõîäèë ìèìî è óâèäåë âàëÿþùóþñÿ íà ïîëó íåñ÷àñòíóþ äåâóøêó è êèíóëñÿ ê íåé.

«Ãåðìèîíà! ×òî ñ òîáîé?» - îí ïîäíÿë åå íà ðóêè è ïðèâåë â ÷óâñòâî.

Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ãëàçà, âñå ïëûëî, îíà óâèäåëà íàä ñîáîé ïàðíÿ...

«Ãàððè? Ýòî òû? Ãàððè! ß äîëæíà òåáå ñêàçàòü, ïîæàëóéñòà âûñëóøàé ìåíÿ...»

«Ñòîï, ñòîï, ÿ íå Ãàððè, Ãåðìèîíà, òåáå ïëîõî?» - ãîëîñ ìîëîäîãî ÷åëîâåêà êàçàëñÿ çíàêîìûì.

«Îëèâåð?» - íåóâåðåííî ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà, â ãîëîâå íà÷àëî ïðîÿñíÿòüñÿ.

«×òî ñ òîáîé? ß íàøåë òåáÿ òóò íà ïîëó... òåáå ïëîõî?» 

«ß, ÿ óâèäåëà, î Áîæå, ÃÀÐÐÈ!» - Ãåðìèîíà âñêî÷èëà íà íîãè è ïîäáåæàëà ê îêíó, Ãàððè øåë êî âõîäó â çàìîê, ïîâåñèâ ãîëîâó, âåñü ïðîìîêøèé...

Ó Ãåðìèîíû ïîäâåðíóëèñü íîãè  è îíà ñíîâà ÷óòü íå óïàëà. Îïåðøèñü íà ïîäîêîííèê, îíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Âóäà çàïëàêàííûìè ãëàçàìè.

Âóä ïîäîøåë ê íåé è îáíÿë.

«Íó, íå íàäî, äàâàé ëó÷øå ðàññêàæè, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî òóò ó òåáÿ ñ Ãàððè, ìîæåò ÿ ÷åì ïîìî÷ü ñìîãó...»

Ãåðìèîíà, âñõëèïûâàÿ, ñíà÷àëà ñáèâ÷èâûé ðàññêàç:

«Íó òû, íàâåðíîå, çíàåøü, ÷òî ìû âñòðå÷àåìñÿ, âåðíåå âñòðå÷àëèñü...» - Âóä êèâíóë

«Òàê âîò, îäíàæäû óòðîì ÿ ñèäåëà â çàêðûòîé ñåêöèè áèáëèîòåêè, âäðóã ÿ óñëûøàëà ãîëîñà Ïàðâàòòè è åå ñåñòðû Ëàâàíäû, îíè ãîâîðèëè îáî ìíå è Ãàððè. Íà÷àëà ðàçãîâîðà ÿ íå ñëûøàëà, íî ïîòîì... î Áîæå...» - Ãåðìèîíà ñíîâà âñõëèïíóëà è çàêðûëà ëèöî ëàäîíüþ.

«Íó-íó, áóäåò òåáå, íå ïëà÷ü, ðàññêàæè, ëåã÷å ñòàíåò!» 

«Îíè ãîâîðèëè ÷òî-òî íàñ÷åò òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ñâîëî÷ü, ïîäâåðíóëàñü â íåïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò è âå÷íî ïóòàþñü ïîä íîãàìè... ïîòîì Ïàðâàòòè ñêàçàëà, ÷òî ×àðóþùåå çåëüå ñêîðî ïåðåñòàíåò äåéñòâîâàòü, è ìîæíî áóäåò ïîïðîáîâàòü åùå ðàç... ýòî óæàñíî, ÿ óáåæàëà èç áèáëèîòåêè, îíè íå âèäåëè ìåíÿ, íî...»

«Ñòîï, ÿ ÷åãî-òî íå äîãîíÿþ...îáúÿñíè ïîæàëóéñòà»

«Îíè íàïîèëè åãî ×àðóþùèì çåëüåì, îíè çàêîëäîâàëè åãî, íî îí âëþáèëñÿ â ìåíÿ... ÿ ïîïàëàñü ïåðâàÿ. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ çà çàâòðàêîì è ÁÀÖ! Î, Áîæå, îí íå ëþáèò ìåíÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå, íå ëþáèò...» - è Ãåðìèîíà ðàçðûäàëàñü. Îëèâåð ñíîâà îáíÿë åå.

«Íó, à äàëüøå òû âñå ðàññêàçàëà åìó?»

«Íåò, ÿ ðàññêàçàëà Ðîíó, íî êîãäà îí óñëûøàë âñå ýòî, òî íå ïîâåðèë, ñíà÷àëà, êîíå÷íî. Ãàððè óñëûøàë ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ôðàç íàøåãî ðàçãîâîðà è äóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ åãî íå ëþáëþ è âñå òàêîå, íî ÿ ïðàâäà íå ëþáëþ, îí ìíå î÷åíü íðàâèòñÿ, íî íå áîëüøå... ÿ õî÷ó åìó äðóãîì áûòü, à îí è çíàòü ìåíÿ íå õî÷åò!» - îíà ñíîâà ðàçðûäàëàñü ó Îëèâåðà íà ãðóäè.

Òóò îíè óñëûøàëè øàãè, ýòî áûë... Äðàêî Ìàëôîé.

«Ïðèâåò, Îëèâåð! ×òî òóò ïðîèçîøëî?» - ñ Îëèâåðîì Âóäîì äðóæèëè âñå áåç èñêëþ÷åíèÿ, à Äðàêî íå áûë èñêëþ÷åíèåì... Ýòà îçàáî÷åííîñòü ïîðàçèëà Ãåðìèîíó, îíà íå ìîãëà ïîâåðèòü... è îãëÿíóëàñü

«Ïðèâåò, Äðàêî, íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî, äàâàé ïîãîâîðèì ïîòîì...» - ýòî ïðîèçíåñ Âóä, êîíå÷íî æå.

«Îí õîòåë ñêàçàòü, óáèðàéñÿ, ìåðçàâåö, ïîêà íå ïîëó÷èë ïî ìîçãàì!» - Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü íå îðàëà óæå, íàñòîëüêî åå áåñèë ýòîò ÷åëîâåê.

«Íó, çà÷åì òàê, Ãðåéíäæåð! ß âåäü òîëüêî ñïðîñèë, òîëüêî ïûòàëñÿ áûòü ëþáåçíûì ñ òîáîé! Òàê ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî?»

Ó Ãåðìèîíû ãëàçà âëåçëè èç îðáèò! +Ëþáåçíûì?????????+

«ÒÛ, ×Å, ÎÏÓÕ?» - Ãåðìèîíà íå âåðèëà ñâîèì óøàì

«ÎÉ, ïîäóìàåøü **ïàðà òðîåê** (À/Ð òî áèøü øåñòü) áóòûëîê òåìíîãî ïèâà, à âñå óæå äóìàþò, ÷òî ñîâñåì ïüÿíûé...õì!»

«Òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïüÿí! È, ý, ýòî íå òâîå äåëî!» 

«Äà ëàäíî òåáå, åñëè ÿ ïüÿí, ýòî æå íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó áûòü ìèëûì!» - ÿçûê çàïëåòàëñÿ, ãëàçà â êó÷êó, âîëîñû ðàñòðåïàíû, â îáùåì îí âûãëÿäåë î÷åíü... ìèëî.

+À íå òàêîé óæ îí ïðèäóðîê, è äàæå ñèìïàòè÷íûé, êîãäà âîëîñû íå ïðèëèçàíû...+

«Èçâèíè, íî ÿ òåáå íå ñêàæó!»

«Èçâèíè, íî òû ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, ÷òî ÿ âñåãäà ãðóáèë òåáå è âñå òàêîå, èê!» - Ìàëôîé åëå äåðæàëñÿ íà íîãàõ.

«À ïî÷åìó òû òàêîé âåæëèâûé?» - Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïðèùóðèëàñü.

«À! Äà, ÿ òóò ãîâîðèë ñ îäíîé äåâ÷îíêîé, òà-àêàÿ ïðèêîëüíàÿ, îíà ìàãëà, íî òàêàÿ 

ïðè-ÈÊ-îëüíàÿ!»

«×åãî?» - â îäèí ãîëîñ ñêàçàëè Ãåðìèîíà è Îëèâåð.

È Äðàêî íà÷àë ñâîé ðàññêàç: (À/Ð ×å-òî ïîøëè îäíè ðàññêàçû)

«Êàê-òî ðàç óâèäåë åå â õîëëå. Îíà ïðèåõàëà ìåñÿö íàçàä. Íîâåíüêàÿ. Èê. Î÷åíü êðàñèâàÿ. Èê. Ñüþçàí. ÈÊ. Îé, äà ÷òî ýòî òàêîå?»

«Ýé, òû ãîâîðèøü ñëó÷àéíî íå î Ñüþçàí Õàðä? Äî÷åðè Òîìàñà Õàðäà?»

«Íó, äà, à òû ÷òî... àõ äà, äûðÿâàÿ áàøêà, îíà ìíå ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî çíàåò òåáÿ, âû ïîçíàêîìèëèñü ýýý, ó êàáèíåòà Äàìáëäîðà, íó òàê âîò, ìû ñ íåé ïîçíàêîìèëèñü...

«Ý, âû òóò ðàçãîâàðèâàéòå, à ÿ ïîéäó ïîáåñåäóþ ñ Ãàððè» - Îëèâåð ïðåðâàë ðàçãîâîð

«Ñ ýòèì çåëåíîãëàçûì ïðèäóðêîì?» - íå óäåðæàëñÿ Äðàêî

«À, äà, òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè åìó, ÷òî ÿ ðàçãîâàðèâàþ ñ Ìàëôîåì! À òî îí ìåíÿ âîçíåíàâèäèò åùå áîëüøå» - Øåïíóëà íà óõî Ãåðìèîíà Îëèâåðó, è îí óøåë.

!»¹;%:?*())(*?:%;»¹;%:?*()_)(*?:%;¹;%:?*(*?:%;%:%;%:%;?;¹;%:?¹»¹;*:%¹;%:

Èòàê:

- Âàì ïîìî÷ü? Âû, êàæåòñÿ íîâåíüêàÿ?

- À? Äà, ñïàñèáî, íî ÿ ïîïðîáóþ ñàìà ðàçîáðàòüñÿ...

- Ïîçâîëüòå ÿ õîòÿ áû ïðîâîæó Âàñ â âàøó ãîñòèíóþ, Âû, êñòàòè íà êàêîì ôàêóëüòåòå?

- Ðýéâåíêëî

- ÀÕ, êàêàÿ æàëîñòü, ÷òî íå Ñëàéçåðèí, ìû áû ñìîãëè ÷àùå âèäåòüñÿ...

- Ïðîñòèòå?

- Èçâèíèòå, ÿ âåäü äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâèëñÿ. Ìàëôîé, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé. (À/Ð Áîíä, Äæåéìñ Áîíä)

Îíà îãëÿäåëà ìåíÿ è óëûáíóëàñü. Õîòÿ åå ëèöî íå âûðàæàëî âîñõèùåíèÿ, ñêîðåå äàæå ïðåçðåíèå. Òåïåðü-òî ÿ ïîíèìàþ ïî÷åìó...

- Ñûí Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ? Êàê ÿ ïîíèìàþ...

- Äà.

- ×òî æ ïðèÿòíî áûëî ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ

Îíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è ïîøëà â ñòîðîíó êàáèíåòà Äàìáëäîðà, ÿ îêëèêíóë åå

- Ïðîñòè, íî ìîæåò òû íàçîâåøü ñâîå èìÿ?

- Ñüþçàí.

- À ôàìèëèÿ?

- À ðàçâå ýòî âàæíî?

- Äà íåò. Ìîæåò åùå óâèäèìñÿ?

- Ìîæåò.

ß áûë î÷åíü äîâîëåí ñîáîé.. íå çíàþ ïî÷åìó.

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ÿ óâèäåë åå â Îáùåì çàëå è ïîäîøåë ïîçäîðîâàòüñÿ. 

- Ïðèâåò!

- À, Äðàêî, çäðàâñòâóé! Êàê äåëà?

- Âñå ÎÊ! À òû êàê? Êàê ñîñåäêè? Êàê ïåðâûé äåíü?

- Íîðìàëüíî âñå! À æèâó ÿ îäíà, Àëüáóñ ïðåäîñòàâèë ìíå ñîáñòâåííóþ êîìíàòó.

ß òîãäà î÷åíü óäèâèëñÿ, ïî÷åìó ýòî îíà íàçûâàåò Äàìáëäîðà Àëüáóñîì.

- Çäîðîâî, à, ý, ñëóøàé, ìîæåò ïîéäåøü ñî ìíîé â Õîãñìèä íà ýòè âûõîäíûå? ß ïîêàæó òåáå ýòó äåðåâóøêó, óãîùó òåáÿ ÷åì-íèáóäü...à? Íó ÷òî ñêàæåøü?

- Ý, íó ÿ íå çíàþ...

- Äà ëàäíî, ÿ æå òåáÿ íå íà ñâèäàíèå ïðèãëàøàþ, ïðîñòî ïîãóëÿòü, íèêàêèõ îáÿçàòåëüñòâ...íó äàâàé..

- Íó ëàäíî...óãîâîðèë

- Âîò è îòëè÷íî, çíà÷èò çàâòðà â ñåìü çäåñü â Îáùåì çàëå.

- Õîðîøî.

Òàê ÿ ïðèãëàñèë åå, îíà òàêàÿ êðàñèâàÿ ïðèøëà òîãäà â õîëë, ÿ åå äàæå è íå óçíàë ñíà÷àëà.

- Ïðèâåò, òû òàêàÿ êðàñèâàÿ!

- ÎÉ, äà ÷òî òû, òû ìíå ëüñòèøü!

- Íåò, ïðàâäà, íó ÷òî ïîéäåì?

- Ïîøëè.

Â Õîãñìèäå ìû ïîøëè â «Òðè ìåòëû», âûïèëè ïèâêà, ïîòîì øàòàëèñü ïî óëèöàì. Ïîòîì ÿ ïðèãëàñèë åå â êëóá.

Òàì ÿ ïðèãëàñèë åå ïîòàíöåâàòü. Ìû òàíöåâàëè, ÿ îáíèìàë åå. Îíà òàêàÿ ãîðÿ÷àÿ. ß øåïòàë åé íà óõî ÷òî-òî ïîøëîå è îíà ñìåÿëàñü, çàëèâàëàñü ñâîèì çâîíêèì ñìåõîì, à ïîòîì ïîñìîòðåëà ìíå â ãëàçà è óëûáíóëàñü.

ß õîòåë åå ïîöåëîâàòü, íî îíà íå äàëàñü, íå òî ÷òîáû îòòîëêíóëà, ïðîñòî ñðàçó íà÷àëàñü áûñòðàÿ ìóçûêà è îíà íà÷àëà òàíöåâàòü è âåñåëèòüñÿ.

Îíà, òàêàÿ êðàñèâàÿ è ñîáëàçíèòåëüíàÿ. Îé, íó ëàäíî. Êõì, íå âàæíî...

ß ïðîâîäèë åå äî êîìíàòû, îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â åå êîìíàòó ìîæíî ïðîéòè íå ÷åðåç ãîñòèíóþ ôàêóëüòåòà, à ïðÿìî èç Îáùåãî çàëà.

Îêîëî äâåðè îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü.

- Íó âîò ìû è ïðèøëè...

- Äà.

- Õî÷åøü, çàéòè?

- Ý, äà, êîíå÷íî.

È ìû çàøëè â êîìíàòó. Òàì ïàõëî ëàâàíäîé. Âñå áûëî â ïîëóìðàêå, î÷åíü ðîìàíòè÷íî. Îíà ïðèãëàñèëà ñåñòü è ïðèíåñëà êîôå. ß ðàíüøå íèêîãäà íå ïèë êîôå. Ýòî ìàããëîâñêèé íàïèòîê. Ïðèÿòíûé âêóñ... 

- Äðàêî.

- Äà?

- ß õîòåëà òåáå ñêàçàòü...

- ×òî?

- Ìîÿ ôàìèëèÿ Õàðä...

- Õàðä? Òû äî÷ü Òîìàñà Õàðäà?

- Äà.

- Íó, ý, íó ÿ òåïåðü ïîíèìàþ, ïî÷åìó òû òàê ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ ïðè ïåðâîé âñòðå÷å... íî âåäü ÿ íå âèíîâàò â òîì, ÷òî ìîé îòåö ñäåëàë ñ òâîèì?!

- Íåò, ïðîñòî ÿ ìíîãî ñëûøàëà î òåáå, ãîâîðÿò, òû åãî òî÷íàÿ êîïèÿ, ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî òû òàêîé æå ìåðçàâåö, à îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî íåò

- Íó, ÿ ðàä ÷òî òû íå ñ÷èòàåøü ìåíÿ ìåðçàâöåì. Òû ìàãëà...

- Ýòî òåáÿ ñìóùàåò?

- Íåò, ÷òî òû, ïðîñòî ðàíüøå ÿ íå äóìàë, ÷òî ìàããëû ìîãóò áûòü òàêèìè êðàñèâûìè.

ß ñíîâà ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîöåëîâàòü åå, íî îíà îòøàòíóëàñü è ñêàçàëà

- Óæå ïîçäíî, òåáå ëó÷øå óéòè.

- ß ïîíèìàþ...

È ÿ óøåë. Êñòàòè, õî÷åøü ïèâêà?»

«Íåò, ìíå íàäî ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîêðåï÷å...»

«Õî÷åøü ïîêóðèòü?»

«ß íå êóðþ»

«Äà, ëàäíî, ëåã÷å ñòàíåò, ñ Ïîòòåðîì ïîññîðèëàñü? Çàáåé íà íåãî, îí ìóäàê!»

«Íå ãîâîðè òàê, îí õîðîøèé ïàðåíü!»

«Äà, íóóó! Òàê òû êóðèòü áóäåøü?»

«Íåò»

«Íó ìîæåò ýòî è ïðàâèëüíî, à ÿ ïîêóðþ» - Äðàêî äîñòàë ñèãàðåòó è ïðèêóðèë, «Òî÷íî íå áóäåøü?»

«Íåò»

«Íó òàê ÿ ïðîäîëæó?»

«Äàâàé»

Äðàêî ñìà÷íî çàòÿíóëñÿ è ïðîäîëæèë

«Òàê âîò, ÿ óøåë, äóìàÿ î òîì, êàê ëîõàíóëñÿ ñ íåé, íåëüçÿ áûëî òàê îòêðîâåííî ëåçòü ê íåé... ý, íó ýòî íå òåáå ñëóøàòü. Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü, ïîìíèøü, ÿ òîãäà åùå íàãðóáèë òåáå, ñêàçàë, ÷òî òû, íó...»

«Ãðÿçíîêðîâêà»

«Äà, ïðîñòè. Îíà òîãäà áûëà ðÿäîì. Îíà ðàññòðîèëàñü. Îíà óøëà ñ ëåêöèè Ñíåéïà. ß íàøåë åå ïîñëå óðîêîâ çäåñü, íà ýòîì ñàìîì ìåñòå, íà ýòîì ñàìîì ïîäîêîííèêå. Îíà ñèäåëà çäåñü è ñìîòðåëà íà ïîëå äëÿ êâèääèò÷à...» - îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà çàïëàêàëà. Îíà âñïîìíèëà îò÷àÿííûé è ñòðåìèòåëüíûé ïîëåò Ãàððè è íå ñìîãëà ñäåðæàòü ñëåç. Äðàêî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ ñîæàëåíèåì, ïðèäâèíóëñÿ ïîáëèæå è íåìíîãî ïðèîáíÿë åå çà ïëå÷è. Îíà â óæàñå ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.

«×òî?»

«Íè÷åãî...» - âñå åùå â óæàñå ñêàçàëà îíà.

«Óñïîêîéñÿ, çàâòðà òàêîãî íå áóäåò, òàê ÷òî ëîâè ìîìåíò, ïîêà ÿ ïîääàòûé» - îí óñìåõíóëñÿ è ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ïîñëå òàêîãî îòêðîâåíèÿ îí óæå íå ñìîæåò íàçâàòü åå ãðÿçíîêðîâêîé... «Òàê ÿ ïðîäîëæó?»

«À, âàëÿé»

«Îíà áûëà â òîíåíüêîì ïëàòüèöå è íåìíîãî äðîæàëà. ß íàêèíóë íà íåå ñâîþ ìàíòèþ, îíà äàæå íå îáåðíóëàñü.

- Òû ÷åãî òàêàÿ ãðóñòíàÿ?

- ß? Âîò ñêàæè, òû ìåíÿ óâàæàåøü?

- Äà, íî ÿ ÷òî-òî íå î÷åíü õîðîøî ïîíèìàþ...

- Ïîìîë÷è, ïîæàëóéñòà... À ïî÷åìó òû ìåíÿ óâàæàåøü?

- Íóóó, âî-ïåðâûõ, òû î÷åíü êðàñèâàÿ,

- Äà, íî ýòî íå ïîâîä..

- Íåò, âîò òåïåðü òû ïîìîë÷è... Âî-âòîðûõ, òû ìíå íðàâèøüñÿ, à â-òðåòüèõ, òû åäèíñòâåííàÿ, êòî ìåíÿ óâàæàåò è îòíîñèòñÿ êî ìíå ... íó íå çíàþ, áåç âðàíüÿ, åñëè òåáå ÷òî-òî íå íðàâèòñÿ, òû ìíå ñêàæåøü, íå áóäåøü ìèðèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì, íå òî êàê äðóãèå «äðóçüÿ» ìîë÷àò, à ïîòîì çà ñïèíîé òðåïÿò. Íî òû ñíèñõîäèòåëüíà êî ìíå, òîãäà êàê äðóãèå òèïà Óèçëè èëè òîìó ïîäîáíûõ îòáðîñîâ ãîâîðÿò íå î÷åíü ïðèÿòíûå âåùè... Òû åäèíñòâåííàÿ, êòî õîðîøî êî ìíå îòíîñèòñÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ñàìà ýòîãî õî÷åøü, à íå ïîòîìó ÷òî áîèøüñÿ ìåíÿ èëè ìîåãî îòöà. È òû íå ëåçåøü êî ìíå êàê ýòà Ïàðêèíñîí, êîòîðàÿ íå ïîíèìàåò, êîãäà â îòêðûòóþ åå ïîñûëàþò, à îíà âñå ðàâíî ëåçåò...

- Äà, íî ÿ ìàãëà ... ãðÿçíîêðîâêà...

Îíà ñâåðëèëà ìåíÿ ýòèì õîëîäíûì ïðåçðèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì ... ìîðîç ïî êîæå

- Àõ, âîò òû î ÷åì... î Ãðåéíäæåð...

- Äà. Î íåé. Ïî÷åìó òû òàê ñ íåé? ×òî áû êàçàòüñÿ êðóòûì ïåðåä ýòèìè ... «äðóçüÿìè»? Îíè æå íå äðóçüÿ, èì æå íàïëåâàòü íà òåáÿ, îíè áóäóò îáùàòüñÿ ñ òîáîé òàê èëè èíà÷å, äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ðîäèòåëè íå ñêàæóò èì. «Ìàëôîè îáàíêðîòèëèñü, âàì áîëüøå íåò íóæäà ïîäëèçûâàòüñÿ ê èõ ñûíêó...» Òû ýòî ïîíèìàåøü? Åñòü ëþäè ãîðàçäî ëó÷øèå, íå èç ñåìåé âîëøåáíèêîâ, êàê Ãåðìèîíà, îíà îòëè÷íàÿ äåâ÷îíêà.

- Äà, íî..

- Çàòêíèñü... Ïîñìîòðè, ÿ – ìàãëà, íå âûçûâàþ ó òåáÿ îòâðàùåíèÿ, Ãàððè – ÷èñòîêðîâíûé âîëøåáíèê – âûçûâàåò ó òåáÿ îòâðàùåíèå, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí çíàìåíèòîñòü, à òû íåò. Âîò è âñå. Íî òû ïîéìè, îí íåñ÷àñòåí, ýòà ñëàâà åìó íà ôèã íå íóæíà! Îí ëèøèëñÿ ðîäèòåëåé! Òû áû îáìåíÿë ðîäèòåëåé íà ñëàâó? Äóìàþ, ÷òî íåò. Îí íå âèíîâàò íè â ÷åì. Òîáîé äâèæåò ðåâíîñòü ê âíèìàíèþ. Òû ïûòàåøüñÿ ïðèâëå÷ü ê ñåáå êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå âíèìàíèÿ. Íî òû íå ïûòàåøüñÿ ñòàòü ëó÷øå, òû ïûòàåøüñÿ îïóñòèòü ñîïåðíèêîâ â ãëàçàõ äðóãèõ ëþäåé. Òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî ïîäëî è ýãîèñòè÷íî. Äðóãîì äëÿ âñåõ íå ñòàíåøü...íèêîãäà. Ïî÷åìó áû íå ïîïðîáîâàòü ëó÷øå îòíîñèòñÿ ê ëþäÿì...

- Äà, òàêîé ïðîïîâåäè ìíå ïîêà åùå íèêòî íå ÷èòàë...

- Äåëî íå â ýòîì... åñëè ìîè ñëîâà òåáÿ íèêàê íå çàäåëè, òî íàâåðíîå ÿ â òåáå îøèáàëàñü... òû òàêîé æå êàê îòåö...

Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îíà óøëà, áðîñèâ ìàíòèþ íà ïîäîêîííèê.

Íî îíà áàëà íå ïðàâà åå ñëîâà î÷åíü äàæå çàòðîíóëè ìåíÿ, ïðè÷åì òàê ãëóáîêî, ÷òî...»

Åãî ñëîâà ïðåðâàë áåççâó÷íûé ñìåõ Ãåðìèîíû...

«ß íå ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñìåøíîãî???!!!» 

«ÕÀ-ÕÀ-ÕÀ» - íàðî÷íî ðàñòÿãèâàÿ, ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà.

«Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ òàêîé ÷åðñòâûé, è äî ñåðäöà íå äîõîäèò áóêâàëüíî íè÷åãî? Äóìàåøü, ÿ íå ñïîñîáåí ÷óâñòâîâàòü? Äà çíàåøü ëè òû, êàê òÿæåëî íàõîäèòüñÿ ñ äåâóøêîé ñâîåé ìå÷òû è íå ïðèêàñàòüñÿ ê íåé, íå öåëîâàòü åå, íå äóìàòü î...»

Â îòâåò íà ýòî Ãåðìèîíà çàëèëàñü ãðîìêèì ñìåõîì è ïîêà÷èâàÿñü â èñòåðèêå ïîøëà ïðî÷ü îò Äðàêî. Åå òàê ðàçâåñåëèëà ôðàçà: «Åå ñëîâà î÷åíü äàæå çàòðîíóëè ìåíÿ, ïðè÷åì òàê ãëóáîêî, ÷òî...», è îíà ñíîâà ðàçðàçèëàñü ãðîìêèì èñòåðè÷íûì ñìåõîì.

«Âñå-òàêè ÿ áûë ïðàâ íàñ÷åò òåáÿ, íå èìååò çíà÷åíèå, ÷òî òû ìàãëà, òû òàê è òàê ÄÓÐÀ!» - îí óæå õîòåë óéòè, íî Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî ðàçâåðíóëàñü, ïîäîøëà ê íåìó è óäàðèëà ïî ëèöó.

«ß íå äóðà!»

Äðàêî, ïîòèðàÿ ùåêó ïðîèçíåñ

«Äààà? ß òåáå òóò, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü äóøó èçëèâàþ, à òû ñìååøüñÿ â ëèöî!»

«Èçâèíè, íî ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñìåøíî...»

«Ïî÷åìó æå? Ïðîñòî ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïîêàçûâàþ ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâ, êðîìå ïðåçðåíèÿ, çëîñòè, íåíàâèñòè è äðóãèõ òàêîãî òèïà. Íî ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó ÷óâñòâîâàòü ëþáîâü, óâàæåíèå, íå ìîãó ïðîÿâèòü äîáðîòó, òåðïåíèå, áëàãîðîäñòâî â êîíöå êîíöîâ!»

Ïðè ñëîâå «áëàãîðîäñòâî» Ãåðìèîíà ïðûñíóëà, íî òóò æå âçÿëà ñåáÿ â ðóêè è èçâèíèëàñü.

«Ïðîñòî íèêàê íå ìîãó ïðèâûêíóòü, ÷òî ðàçãîâàðèâàþ ñ òîáîé íîðìàëüíî áåç îïóñêàëîâû...»

«Ëàäíî, çàáåé, ïîêóðèòü õî÷åøü?»

«Íåò, ìîæåò ðàññêàæåøü äàëüøå?»

«Ñìåÿòüñÿ íå áóäåøü?»

«Íåò»

«Íó ëàäíî. Èòàê,  ýòè ñëîâà ãëóáîêî çàñåëè âî ìíå», Äðàêî âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, íî òà äàæå íå óëûáíóëàñü, «ß âñþ íî÷ü äóìàë î òîì, ÷òî ìîæåò îíà ïðàâà è ÿ íå ñïðàâåäëèâî òàê âàñ... ìîæåò è Óèçëè íå âèíîâàò â òîì, ÷òî òàê áåäåí è ìîæåò åãî ìîæíî òîëüêî ïîæàëåòü... è Ïîòòåðà òîæå, îí âñå æå ñèðîòà... È òû íå âèíîâàòà â òîì, ÷òî òû ìàãëà, ìîæåò, åñëè óçíàòü òåáÿ ïîëó÷øå, òî îêàæåòñÿ, ÷òî òû íå òàêàÿ óæ è ïëîõàÿ... âîò. Âîò ÿ è ðåøèë...

«×òî?»

«Óçíàòü...òåáÿ...ïîëó÷øå...» - âûäàâèë Äðàêî.

Íó êàê? Ëó÷øå? Ïèøèòå ìíå ðåâüþ ñåé÷àñ æå!!! À òî îáèæóñü! 6_6


	7. Äðàêî ïðîäîëæàåò èçëèâàòü äóøó

Íó, ÷òî! Âîò âàì è íîâàÿ ãëàâà. ß çíàþ âû âñå åå äîëãî æäàëè, è âîò ÷àñ íàñòàë!

Îãðîìíîå âñåì ñïàñèá, çà âàøè ðåâüþ.

Îñîáàÿ áëàãîäàðíîñòü: Rowena, Calamadea, Klarissa, Star angel, Mifra, Draki, Tasha.

Êñòàòè íàñ÷åò ìóçûêè: ß ëþáëþ ðóññêèé ðîê, ïîìèìî âñåãî ïðî÷åãî) ÀÐÈß – ôîðåâà!!! ÊèØ òîæå êëåâî. Íó ïðî ÍÀØÅ ðàäèî è ãîâîðèòü íå÷åãî – ÕÎÐÎØÅÉ ÌÓÇÛÊÈ ÄÎËÆÍÎ ÁÛÒÜ ÌÍÎÃÎ(ýíòî Êîçûðåâ ãîâîðèò, êòî íå çíàåò) À âàùå Õåâè ìåòàëë – ýòî êðóòî. Nightwish, Halloween, è òä. Íó ýòî òàê, îìó èíòåðåñíî...

ß âàñ âñåõ îáîæàþ, ÷èòàéòå è íàñëàæäàéòåñü.

-------------------------------

Òåì âðåìåíåì Äðàêî ïðîäîëæàë ñâîé ðàññêàç 

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü, ÿ åå íå âèäåë. ×åðåç ïàðó-òðîéêó äíåé îòïðàâèë åé ñîâó ñ èçâèíåíèÿìè, ðàññêàçîì î òîì, ÷òî ÿ âñþ íî÷ü äóìàë íàä åå ñëîâàìè, è ïîíÿë è áóäó ìåíÿòüñÿ... è ïðèãëàøåíèåì íà óæèí... Îíà ïîäîøëà êî ìíå â õîëëå è ñêàçàëà

- Ïðèõîäè ñåãîäíÿ êî ìíå âå÷åðîì, ïîãîâîðèì...

È îíà óøëà.

Âå÷åðîì ÿ ïðèøåë ê íåé. Îíà óãîñòèëà ìåíÿ ýòèì ..ý. êîôå, è çàãîâîðèëà ïåðâàÿ

- Òû õîòåë ìíå ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü...

- Äà, ÿ äóìàë íàä òåì, ÷òî òû ìíå ñêàçàëà è ïîíÿë, ÿ áóäó ìåíÿòüñÿ...

- Õîðîøî áû óâèäåòü ýòî íà äåëå, à òî ÷òî-òî ÿ íå çàìå÷àþ ýòîãî çà òîáîé... òû îïÿòü ïîâçäîðèë ñ Ãàððè...

- Àààà, òû ýòî î íî÷íîì ïðîèñøåñòâèè?...

- Äà, èìåííî î íåì

- Ýòî áûëî äàâíî... À îòêóäà òû óçíàëà î íåì?

- Ôèëò÷ – ìîé ïðèÿòåëü, êàê è Àëüáóñ â ïðèíöèïå...

- À... ÿñíî

- Êàê òû ìîæåøü îïðàâäàòü ñåáÿ? «ß äóìàë íàä ýòèì âñþ íî÷ü... ß áóäó ìåíÿòüñÿ...» ÕÀ! Â ãðîáó ÿ âèäàëà òâîè îáåùàíèÿ ó áåëûõ òàïî÷êàõ!!! Òû äóìàåøü, ìîæíî ìíå ñêàçàòü è íè÷åãî íå äåëàòü? Â÷åðà îïÿòü íàãðóáèë åìó è Ðîíó, à? Âñå òîëüêî îáåùàíèÿ...

- Ïîíèìàåøü, ìíå òðóäíî ñäåðæàòüñÿ, ÿ íå ïðèâûê òàê, ÿ íå ìîãó íå óêîëîòü èõ, îíè çàäàþòñÿ...

- Ýòî òû çàäàåøüñÿ!

- Íàâåðíîå ìíå ëó÷øå óéòè...

- Íàâåðíîå.

È ÿ óøåë. ß äóìàë î òîì, ÷òî îáèäåë åå è ðåøèë âî ÷òî áû òî íè ñòàëî ïîìèðèòüñÿ ñ íåé. ß ïûòàëñÿ íå ïîïàäàòüñÿ âàì íà ãëàçà, â îáùåì áûòü ïàé-ìàëü÷èêîì...» - Äðàêî îñòàíîâèëñÿ, çàòÿíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. Îãëÿäåâ åå îöåíèâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì îí âçäîõíóë è ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. Îíà âñÿ äðîæàëà, òóøü ðàçìàçàëàñü ïî ùåêàì, âçãëÿä ðàññåÿí. Îí çàòÿíóëñÿ, âûäîõíóë, åùå ðàç îãëÿäåë åå - +óæàñíûé âèäîê+ - ïîäóìàë îí, âçÿë ñèãàðåòó â çóáû, ñíÿë ìàíòèþ è íàêèíóë åå íà Ãåðìèîíó.

«Ïî÷åìó âû, äåâóøêè, íèêîãäà íå íîñèòå ñ ñîáîé ìàíòèþ?» - Ïðè ýòîì Äðàêî âûäîõíóë äûì â âåðõ è ëóêàâî óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó.

«×òî áû  âû, ïàðíè, èõ íà íàñ íàêèäûâàëè» - íî âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ãåðìèîíû íè÷óòü íå èçìåëèëîñü, îíà ñåëà íà ïîäîêîííèê ïîáëèæå ê Äðàêî è íà÷àëà áóðàâèòü ïîë âçãëÿäîì. Äðàêî ñíèñõîäèòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ è îáíÿë ýòó áåäíóþ äåâóøêó.

«Íó òàê ÷òî áûëî äàëüøå?» - Ãåðìèîíà ïîëîæèëà ãîëîâó Äðàêî íà ïëå÷î.

«ß ñíîâà íàïèñàë åé ïèñüìî ñ ïðîñüáîé ïîóæèíàòü. Îíà îòâåòèëà ïèñüìîì. Òàì áûëî âñåãî òðè ñëîâà: _Ñåãîäíÿ â ÷àñ._

ß ïðèì÷àëñÿ ê íåé ñ áóêåòîì ðîç. Îíà áûëà ïðåêðàñíà è óëûáàëàñü. Îíà âçÿëà öâåòû è ïîñòàâèëà èõ â âîäó. Ìû äîëãî ãîâîðèëè î ðàçíûõ âåùàõ. Ñ íåé ÿ ìîã ãîâîðèòü î ÷åì óãîäíî. Î çâåçäàõ, î ëþäÿõ, î âîéíàõ, î ÷åì ìû òîëüêî íå ãîâîðèëè â ýòîò âå÷åð, òî÷íåå íî÷ü. Ñüþçàí ãîâîðèëà ÷òî-òî ïðî êîìåòó, êîòîðóþ çàïóñòèë â íåáî îäèí âîëøåáíèê, êàê ñïóòíèê, êàê åãî...

«Êëåðóì...»

«×òî?»

«Êëåðóì, åãî çâàëè Êëåðóì... âîëøåáíèêà, çàïóñòèâøåãî ïåðâóþ èñêóññòâåííóþ êîìåòó»

«À, ÿñíî. Òàê âîò, îíà ðàññêàçûâàëà, êàê îí èçîáðåë ýòî çåëüå, êîòîðîå ïîçâîëÿëî çàïóñòèòü ïðåäìåò òàê âûñîêî, íî ÿ ïî÷òè íå ñëóøàë åå, ÿ ñìîòðåë íà íåå è äóìàë, êàêàÿ æå îíà êðàñèâàÿ. Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü íà ïîëóñëîâå – ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ÿ ñìîòðþ íà íåå â óïîð – è óëûáíóëàñü. ß ïîñìîòðåë åé â ãëàçà è ïîöåëîâàë åå. Îíà íå îòâå÷àëà. Îíà îñòàëàñü ðàâíîäóøíîé ê ýòîìó ïîöåëóþ. ß ïîñìîòðåë åé â ãëàçà ñíîâà è ñêàçàë:

- Ñüþç...

- Äà?

- Ðàçâå ÿ íå çàñëóæèë ïîöåëóé?

- Çà ÷òî?

- Íó, ÿ õîæó, ñòðîþ èç ñåáÿ ïàèíüêó, ðàçâå ýòî íå ïîäâèã äëÿ íà÷èíàþùåãî?

- Íó, òîëüêî äëÿ íà÷èíàþùåãî...

- Íó ïîæàëóéñòà.

Îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü è ïðèäâèíóëàñü êî ìíå áëèæå. ß ñíîâà ïîöåëîâàë åå. Ýòî áûë ñàìûé äîëãèé è ñàìûé íåæíûé ïîöåëóé â ìîåé æèçíè... êàæåòñÿ â åå òîæå... (À/Ð Î, Áîæå, ÿ íå ìîãó äàëüøå ïèñàòü... ýòî òàê ðîìàíòè÷íî è ðàçâðàòíî... ÄÌ – òàêîé ðàçâðàòíûé...)

ß öåëîâàë åå ñíîâà è ñíîâà, ïîäáîðîäîê, øåþ, è íèæå è íèæå...

«ÊÕÌ, ÊÕÌ!!!» - åãî ñëàäîñòíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ ïðåðâàëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîòîðîé ÿâíî íå ïî âêóñó áûëè òàêèå ïîäðîáíîñòè íî÷íîé æèçíè Äðàêî...

«Àõ, äà, èçâèíè, íèêàêèõ ïîäðîáíîñòåé...»

«Äà óæ, ïîæàëóéñòà...»

«Â îáùåì, ìû çàíèìàëèñü ëþáîâüþ...» - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ðàçèíóâ ðîò âûòàðàùèëàñü íà íåãî. Îí ðåçêî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, îíà ñìóòèëàñü è îïóñòèëà âçãëÿä. Îí óõìûëüíóëñÿ ñàì ñåáå è ïðîäîëæèë

«Ýòà áûëà ñàìàÿ äëèííàÿ íî÷ü â ìîåé æèçíè è ñàìàÿ ÷óäåñíàÿ. Ãîâîðÿò çàïîìèíàåòñÿ ÷àùå ïåðâàÿ, íî ýòîé ÿ íå çàáóäó íèêîãäà, à ïåðâóþ äåâ÷îíêó ÿ è íå ïîìíþ óæå ïî÷òè... ïîìíþ áûëî ìîðå êðîâè è èñòåðèêà, î÷åíü äîëãî ÿ åå óñïîêàèâàë... õà-õà» - Äðàêî âûòàùèë åùå îäíó ñèãàðåòó è ïðåëîæèë åå Ãåðìèîíå. Íà ýòîò ðàç îíà âçÿëà. Òî÷íåå õîòåëà âçÿòü. Îí äåðæàë çà îäèí êîíåö, îíà çà äðóãîé, è íèêòî íå îòïóñêàë. Èõ âçãëÿäû âñòðåòèëèñü – äåòñêèé  íàèâíûé Ãåðìèîíû è óõìûëÿþùèéñÿ ñâåðëÿùèé íàñêâîçü Äðàêî. Ãåðìèîíà çâó÷íî ïðîêàøëÿëàñü. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ ñî ñâîåé çíàìåíèòîé óõìûëî÷êîé íà ëèöå è îòïóñòèë ñèãàðåòó. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèêóðèëà îò âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè Äðàêî è çàòÿíóëàñü. Îíà åñòåñòâåííî çàêàøëÿëàñü – ðàíüøå îíà íå êóðèëà íèêîãäà. 

Äðàêî âäðóã ïîïåðõíóëñÿ äûìîì, ðåçêî âûðâàë ñèãàðåòó ó Ãåðìèîíû è çàîðàë íà íåå.

«ÒÛ ×-×Å? Äóðà ÷òî ëè? Òû ÷òî ïåðâûé ðàç êóðèøü?»

«Íó-íó äà, à ÷òî, ÷å ñðàçó îðàòü, ÷å ñðàçó äóðà-òî?»

«ß-òî äóìàë, òû ïðîñòî áðîñèòü ïðîáóåøü... âîò ÿ äóðààê! Íå ñìåé áîëüøå äàæå äóìàòü î ñèãàðåòàõ! Íå îòó÷èøüñÿ áîëüøå íèêîãäà â æèçíè!»

«À ðàçâå íåò ñïåöèàëüíûõ êëèíèê, ðàçâå íåò çàêëèíàíèÿ.. ?»

«Åñòü îäíà êëèíèêà, íî îò òóäà âñå ïñèõàìè âûõîäÿò... Èõ êîäèðóþò. Ãîâîðÿò: «Åñëè òû çàêóðèøü åùå ðàç, ìû îòðóáèì òåáå ïàëåö!» Ïðè÷åì ýòî âñå ñîïðîâîæäàåòñÿ æóòêèìè âîïëÿìè èç ñîñåäíèõ êàìåð... òàê ÷òî î÷åíü ðåàëèñòè÷íî... õóæå òîãî – ó íèõ åñòü íà ýòî ðàçðåøåíèå ìèíèñòåðñòâà ìàãèè... èòàê, ÷åëîâåê âñå ðàâíî íå âûäåðæèâàåò è êóðèò, ïîòîìó ÷òî èñïûòûâàþò èõ âîëþ, âåçäå ðàñêèäàíû âçðûâàþùèåñÿ ñèãàðåòû è íå çàæèãàþùèåñÿ ñïè÷êè. Ëþäÿì, êîòîðûå íå âûäåðæàëè,  îòðûâàåò ïîëãóáû (èç-çà ðàçîðâàâøåéñÿ ñèãàðåòû) à ïîòîì ñëåäóåò íàêàçàíèå... èõ çàïóãèâàþò äî ïîëó ñìåðòè. Îíè ïîòîì è äóìàòü î ñèãàðåòàõ ïðåêðàùàþò, íî îíè âñå ïñèõè è äåðãàííûå... õóæå ÷åì Àçêàáàí. À òå êòî âûäåðæàë òîæå ñõîäÿò ñ óìà, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîìåøàíû íà òîì êàê áû ïîêóðèòü, ÷òî áû íèêòî íå çàìåòèë. Îíè ñòàíîâÿòñÿ îäåðæèìûìè è ïàðàíîèêàìè... òàê ÷òî ëèáî íå êóðè íèêîãäà, ëèáî íå ëå÷èñü îò ýòîãî è óìðè îò ýìôèçåìû ëåãêèõ â 40 ñ íåáîëüøèì ëåò. ß âûáðàë âòîðîå, õîòÿ è ñòàðàþñü êóðèòü ïî ìåíüøå.»

«À òû íå ïðîáîâàë ñàì áðîñèòü?»

«Ïðîáîâàë, ÷óòü ñ ìåòëû íå óïàë, êîãäà ïûòàëñÿ çàáûòü î ñèãàðåòàõ... íåò ýòî ãèáëîå äåëî...»

«Äà? À Ãàððè áðîñèë...»

«Äà? Ñïîðèì íå ïðîéäåò è ãîäà, è òû ñíîâà óâèäèøü åãî – ìàààëåíüêèì òàêèì ïàðîâîçèêîì... Çíàåøü òàê, ÒÓ-ÒÓ!!! ×ÓÕ-×ÓÕ-×ÓÕ!...Õà-õà » - ïîñìåÿâøèñü íàä ñîáñòâåííîé øóòêîé, Äðàêî çàòÿíóëñÿ åùå ðàç. Âäðóã îí ðåçêî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó è ðåçêî, íå âûïóñêàÿ ñèãàðåòó èç ðóêè, ïðèæàëñÿ ê åå ãóáàì. Ãåðìèîíà, îøàðàøåííàÿ òàêèì ïîñòóïêîì, ñíà÷àëà íå ñîîáðàçèëà â ÷åì äåëî, íî ÷åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä îíà ñ òàêîé ñèëîé îòòîëêíóëà Äðàêî, ÷òî áåäíÿãà ÷óòü íå óïàë íà ïîë, íî îí óäåðæàëñÿ íà íîãàõ è, óõìûëÿÿñü, óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ãåðìèîíó. Òà æå, âûòèðàÿ ãóáû, çàîðàëà

«ÒÛ ×Å ÌÓÄÀÊ?»

«Íåò, ìíå ïðîñòî âäðóã ñòàëî î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî, êòî öåëóåòñÿ ëó÷øå ÿ èëè Ïîòòåð...» - îí ñíîâà óõìûëüíóëñÿ.

«Ïðèäóðîê...»

«Êòî, Ïîòòåð?»

«Íåò!»

«Íó?!»

«×òî – íó?»

«Êòî ëó÷øå?»

Ãåðìèîíà îøàëåëà. Åñëè áû ÷àñà äâà íàçàä åé êòî-íèáóäü ñêàçàë, ÷òî ÷åðåç ïàðó ìèíóò îíà áóäåò îòêðîâåííè÷àòü ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì, äà è ÷òî îí åå ïîöåëóåò, îíà áû ðàññìåÿëàñü áû ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó â ëèöî.

«ß íå ñêàæó...»

«Ïîíÿòíî, ýòî ìîæíî áûëî ïðåäñêàçàòü... à ìîæåò ýòî áûëî òàê áûñòðî, ÷òî òû íå óñïåëà ïîíÿòü?...» - ïðè ýòîì Äðàêî òàê óëûáíóëñÿ, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü.

«Íó, ìîæåò è òàê...»

«Õî÷åøü åùå?»

«Í-íåò...»

«Òî÷íî?»

«Äà»

«Äà, ýòî çíà÷èò, õî÷åøü èëè íåò?»

«Íå çíàþ»

«Çíà÷èò, óæå íå çíàåøü?»

«Íå çíàþ»

«Ìîæåò, ïðîâåðèì?»

«Íåò»

Íî Äðàêî ãëóáîêî íàêàêàë íà åå ïðîòåñòû è ïîöåëîâàë åå ñíîâà. È îíà ñíîâà îòòîëêíóëà åãî. Íà ýòîò ðàç îíà ñîîáðàçèëà áûñòðåå è îòòîëêíóëà ñîîòâåòñòâåííî íå òàê ñèëüíî è íå òàê áûñòðî...

«Ïðåêðàòè!»

«Ëàäíî-ëàäíî... áîëüøå íå áóäó... óæ è ïðèêîëüíóòüñÿ íåëüçÿ?»

«Õîðîøè ïðèêîëû...»

«Ýòî ÿ óìåþ»

«À òû íå áîèøüñÿ, ÷òî òåáÿ Ñüþçàí çàðåâíóåò?»

«Íåò, è íå òðîãàé åå, òû åùå íå äî êîíöà äîñëóøàëà...»

«Ðàññêàçûâàé»

«À íà ÷åì ÿ îñòàíîâèëñÿ?»

«Íà áåçóìíîé íî÷è...»

«Àõ, äà, òàê âîò. Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü, âåðíåå óòðî, òî åñòü ñåãîäíÿ, îíà ìíå ñêàçàëà, ÷òî óåçæàåò ê îòöó â Ðîññèþ, íàâåñòèòü. Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, îí è Äàìáëäîð – õîðîøèå äðóçüÿ, è ïàïàøà ïîïðîñèë åãî ïðèãëÿäåòü çà íåé. Îíà ôàêòè÷åñêè çäåñü è íå ó÷èëàñü. Îíà ó÷èòñÿ ãäå-òî â Ðîññèè, ãîâîðÿò, òàì ãîòîâÿò ïåðâîêëàññíûõ çåëüåâàðèòåëåé è ãàäàëîê... Òàê âîò, îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî áóäåò ïèñàòü, íî ìû ìîæåì íèêîãäà ñ íåé íå óâèäåòüñÿ... È îíà óåõàëà. Ïîýòîìó ÿ  ñåãîäíÿ íàäðàëñÿ õîðîøåíüêî...»

«ß çàìåòèëà...»

«Äà ÿ âîîáùå-òî íå ÷àñòî òàê, êîãäà ñîâñåì ïëîõî, ÿ òàê, ÷àùå ïîêóðèâàþ, à ïüþ ðåäêî...»

«Äà ÷òî òû ïåðåäî ìíîé-òî îïðàâäûâàåøüñÿ? Äåëàé ÷òî õî÷åøü...»

«ß ïðîñòî íå õî÷ó, ÷òî áû òû äóìàëà, ÷òî ÿ àëêîãîëèê èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå...»

«Äà ÿ òàê è íå äóìàþ...»

«Äà, îé, ñëóøàé, Ãåðì, ÿ òóò ñîâñåì çàáîëòàëñÿ ñ òîáîé, óæå âðåìÿ ïîëâòîðîãî (1:30), à ÿ åñëè íå âûñïëþñü, çàâòðà îïóõøèé áóäó, êàê Ôëèòâèê...»

«Äà óæ, òåáå íå ïîìåøàåò ïîñïàòü íåìíîãî...»

«Íó, ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è?»

«Äà, ñïîêîéíîé» - âçäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Äðàêî ïîäîøåë ê íåé ïîáëèæå, ïîäíÿë ïîäáîðîäîê, çàãëÿíóë â ãëàçà è ñêàçàë

«Íå âîëíóéñÿ, Âóä óìååò ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ ëþäüìè, îí óñïîêîèò Ïîòòåðà, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî,  âåäü òåïåðü åùå ÿ ðÿäîì, è òåáÿ íèêòî íå îáèäèò...» - îí ïîäìèãíóë åé è ïîøåë â ñâîþ ãîñòèíóþ ñïààòü, íàïåâàÿ ñâîþ ëþáèìóþ ïåñíþ ãðóïïû Àðèàìàãè ñ âîêàëèñòîì Âàëåðèóìîì Êèïåëóñîì

«Äààé ìíå, áîëüøå ÷åì ïðîñòî ëþáîîâü, äààé ìíå, áîëüøå ÷åì ñëàäêî ïðîõîîäèò ñëîâíî áîîëü...» - îí óäàëÿëñÿ è ïåñíÿ ñòàíîâèëàñü òèøå. Ãåðìèîíà åùå ðàç âçãëÿíóëà íà ïîëå äëÿ êâèääèò÷à è ïîøëà ñïàòü.

+Âóä îáî âñåì ïîçàáîòèòñÿ, íå íåðâíè÷àé, è âñå áóäåò õîðîøî+ - ïîäóìàëà îíà, ëîæàñü â ïîñòåëü.

À ýòî ïîäðîáíîñòè íî÷è Äðàêî è Ñüþçàí, ïî êàêèì-òî ïðè÷èíàì íå âîøåäøèå â îñíîâíóþ ÷àñòü ôèêà.

Çàïèñü èç ëè÷íîãî äíåâíèêà Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ:

×òî ÿ ïîìíþ î òîé íî÷è? – Âñå! Äî ìåëü÷àéøèõ äåòàëåé... îíà î÷åíü ñòðàñòíàÿ... è íåæíàÿ. Áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ñêàæó, êðîìå:

«Çàêðîé ãëàçà, êîñíèñü ìåíÿ,

Òû ïàõíåøü ñîáëàçíîì è ìåäîì.

Èñ÷åçíåò ãðÿçü îñêîëêîâ äíÿ – 

Óäàðèò â ãîíã ïðèðîäà.

Êðàäåòñÿ íî÷ü, êàê ÷åðíûé çâåðü,

Âèáðèðóåò â ëóííîì ñâå÷åíüå,

Ñêðåáåòñÿ â äâåðü, ñòó÷èò â îêíî

Åé õîëîäíî îäíîé, õîëîäíî îäíîé

Ëàñêàÿ íî÷ü, êîñíèñü ìåíÿ

Èìÿ òåáå èñêóøåíüå....

Äàé ìíå, áîëüøå ÷åì ïðîñòî ëþáîâü

Äàé ìíå, áîëüøå ÷åì ñòðàøíî ïðîõîäèò ñëîâíî áîëü

ß çàãîðþ â îãíå, ñãîðþ â òåáå – ïóñêàé

ß ìîãó ñòàòü ïåïëîì, íî...

Òû çíàåøü âñå, ÷òî íàäà çíàòü

ß çíàþ ÷óòü áîëüøå, ÷åì íàäî

Ñî ìíîé èäè â òîò äðåâíèé êðàé, 

×òî áûë áèáëåéñêèì ñàäîì

Çàáóäü î òåõ, êòî ãîâîðèò,

×òî áóäòî ðàçâðàò è ïàäåíüå

Ïóñêàé òâîé ñìåõ â íî÷è çâó÷èò 

È ñïåëûé ïëîä ãîðèò, äüÿâîëüñêè ãîðèò...

Ëàñêàÿ íî÷ü, êîñíèñü ìåíÿ

Èìÿ òåáå èñêóøåíüå....

Äàé ìíå, áîëüøå ÷åì ïðîñòî ëþáîâü

Äàé ìíå, áîëüøå ÷åì ñòðàøíî ïðîõîäèò ñëîâíî áîëü

ß çàãîðþ â îãíå, ñãîðþ â òåáå – ïóñêàé

ß ìîãó ñòàòü ïåïëîì, ëèøü ïîçíàâ òâîé ðàé

Äàé ìíå, áîëüøå ÷åì ïðîñòî ëþáîâü

Äàé ìíå, áîëüøå ÷åì ñòðàøíî ïðîõîäèò ñëîâíî áîëü

ß çàãîðþ â îãíå, ñãîðþ â òåáå – ïóñêàé

ß ìîãó ñòàòü ïåïëîì, ëèøü ïîçíàâ òâîé ðàé»

----------------

Âîîáùå-òî ýòî ïåñíÿ ãóïïû Àðèÿ, íî ýòî êîìó èíòåðåñíî, à êîìó íå èíòåðåñíî ïóñòü äóìàþò, ÷òî ýòî ÿ ñàìà ñî÷èíèëà...

Íó òàê, ëàäíî, ïèøèòå ðåâüþ. Ó÷òèòå, ïîêà èõ íå áóäåò, ììì, ñêàæåì 25 øòóê, 8 ãëàâû âû íå ïîëó÷èòå... 


	8. Îòêðîâåíèÿ Ãàððè

Òà-äà-äà-äàì!!!!

Íó, ÿ ïîëüùåíà! Âû ìåíÿ ìÿãêî ãîâîðÿ ïîðàçèëè ñâîèì æåëàíèåì ÷èòàòü ìîé ôèê. Îñîáåííàÿ áëàãîäàðíîñòü Rowenå – ìîåé ñàìîé àêòèâíîé ÷èòàòåëüíèöå. Ìîÿ íîâàÿ áóäåò íå î÷åíü äëèííîé, ñàìè ïîíèìàåòå êîíåö ÷åòâåðòè... à ó ìåíÿ 3 ïî èñòîðèè... õðåíîâà â îáùåì... Íó äà ëàäíî, òâîð÷åñòâî ïðåâûøå âñåãî...

Òàê, ñòîï. Â ñâÿçè ñ ÷ðåçâû÷àéíûì ïîëîæåíèåì, ïðåäëàãàþ âñåì ïîäóìàòü, ñòîèò ëè âûõîäèòü êóäà-íèáóäü â òåàòðû... ìîæåò áûòü äîìà ïîñèäåòü...

Íó ÷èòàéòå, êîëè íå ëåíü.

----------------------------------------------------

À ýòî ïîäðîáíîñòè íî÷è Äðàêî è Ñüþçàí, ïî êàêèì-òî ïðè÷èíàì íå âîøåäøèå â îñíîâíóþ ÷àñòü ôèêà.

Çàïèñü èç ëè÷íîãî äíåâíèêà Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ:

×òî ÿ ïîìíþ î òîé íî÷è? – Âñå! Äî ìåëü÷àéøèõ äåòàëåé... îíà î÷åíü ñòðàñòíàÿ... è íåæíàÿ. Áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ñêàæó, êðîìå:

«Çàêðîé ãëàçà, êîñíèñü ìåíÿ,

Òû ïàõíåøü ñîáëàçíîì è ìåäîì.

Èñ÷åçíåò ãðÿçü îñêîëêîâ äíÿ – 

Óäàðèò â ãîíã ïðèðîäà.

Êðàäåòñÿ íî÷ü, êàê ÷åðíûé çâåðü,

Âèáðèðóåò â ëóííîì ñâå÷åíüå,

Ñêðåáåòñÿ â äâåðü, ñòó÷èò â îêíî

Åé õîëîäíî îäíîé, õîëîäíî îäíîé

Ëàñêàÿ íî÷ü, êîñíèñü ìåíÿ

Èìÿ òåáå èñêóøåíüå....

Äàé ìíå, áîëüøå ÷åì ïðîñòî ëþáîâü

Äàé ìíå, áîëüøå ÷åì ñòðàøíî ïðîõîäèò ñëîâíî áîëü

ß çàãîðþ â îãíå, ñãîðþ â òåáå – ïóñêàé

ß ìîãó ñòàòü ïåïëîì, íî...

Òû çíàåøü âñå, ÷òî íàäà çíàòü

ß çíàþ ÷óòü áîëüøå, ÷åì íàäî

Ñî ìíîé èäè â òîò äðåâíèé êðàé, 

×òî áûë áèáëåéñêèì ñàäîì

Çàáóäü î òåõ, êòî ãîâîðèò,

×òî áóäòî ðàçâðàò è ïàäåíüå

Ïóñêàé òâîé ñìåõ â íî÷è çâó÷èò 

È ñïåëûé ïëîä ãîðèò, äüÿâîëüñêè ãîðèò...

Ëàñêàÿ íî÷ü, êîñíèñü ìåíÿ

Èìÿ òåáå èñêóøåíüå....

Äàé ìíå, áîëüøå ÷åì ïðîñòî ëþáîâü

Äàé ìíå, áîëüøå ÷åì ñòðàøíî ïðîõîäèò ñëîâíî áîëü

ß çàãîðþ â îãíå, ñãîðþ â òåáå – ïóñêàé

ß ìîãó ñòàòü ïåïëîì, ëèøü ïîçíàâ òâîé ðàé

Äàé ìíå, áîëüøå ÷åì ïðîñòî ëþáîâü

Äàé ìíå, áîëüøå ÷åì ñòðàøíî ïðîõîäèò ñëîâíî áîëü

ß çàãîðþ â îãíå, ñãîðþ â òåáå – ïóñêàé

ß ìîãó ñòàòü ïåïëîì, ëèøü ïîçíàâ òâîé ðàé»

Â òî âðåìÿ êàê Äðàêî è Ãåðìèîíà òàê ìèëî áåñåäîâàëè, Îëèâåðó Âóäó ïðåäñòîÿë íå î÷åíü ïðèÿòíûé ðàçãîâîð ñ Ãàððè...

Âóä íàçâàë ïàðîëü, è Òîëñòàÿ Ëåäè íåîõîòíî ïðèïîäíÿëà ïîäîë ïëàòüÿ, ÷òîáû âïóñòèòü ïðèïîçäíèâøåãîñÿ ãîñòÿ. Îëèâåð ïîøåë ïî âèíòîâîé ëåñòíèöå íà ñàìóþ âåðøèíó Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè (Çäåñü íåìíîãî áëèæå äî çâåçä...). Îí ïîñòó÷àë. Èç-çà äâåðè ïîñëûøàëñÿ òèõèé ãîëîñ.

«Óõîäè, êòî áû òû íè áûë  óõîäè...» - Îëèâåðà ïåðåäåðíóëî, òàêîãî ðàññòðîåííîãî Ãàððè îí åùå íèêîãäà íå âèäåë, à òî÷íåå íå ñëûøàë.

«Òû íå õî÷åøü ïîçäîðîâàòüñÿ ñ äðóãîì?» - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè Îëèâåð âîøåë â êîìíàòó. Â åãî ñòîðîíó òóò æå ïîëåòåë êàêîé-òî ïðåäìåò, íî ãîäàìè âûðàáîòàííàÿ íà ïîëå äëÿ êâèääèò÷à ðåàêöèÿ íå ïîçâîëèëà ïðåäìåòó óãîäèòü Îëèâåðó ìåæäó ... ãëàç, à ïðèçåìëèòüñÿ íà çàêîííîå ìåñòî, ãäå ðàíüøå è ñòîÿëî. Òåïåðü Âóä óâèäåë, ÷òî â êîìíàòå áûëè Ãàððè è Ðîí.

«Îëèâåð?» - âñêðè÷àëè îíè õîðîì. Ðîí ðàäîñòíî, à Ãàððè áåçðàçëè÷íî.

«Äà, ðàäóøíûé ïðèåì âû ìíå óñòðîèëè... òû âåùàìè êèäàåøüñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ðûäàåò, Äðàêî – ïüÿíûé... ÂÎÒ, ÏÐÈÅÕÀË ÍÀÂÅÑÒÈÒÜ, ÍÀÇÛÂÀÅÒÑß!»

«Ãåðìèîíà ïëà÷åò?» - ïå÷àëüíî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

«Ìàëôîé – ïüÿíûé??? À åãî øàòàåò? À åãî áëåâàëî? À îí...» - Ðîí è íå ïîäóìàë î Ãåðìèîíå, åãî ðàçâëåêàëè íåóäà÷è Ìàëôîÿ... íî Âóä íå äàë åìó çàêîí÷èòü. Ýòè âîïðîñû ÿâíî íèêîãî êðîìå Ðîíà íå âîëíîâàëè.

«Äà, Ãàððè. Îíà ïëà÷åò. ß íàøåë åå áåç ñîçíàíèÿ íà ïîëó, êîãäà òû ñîâåðøàë ýòîò áåçóìíûé ïîëåò. Ýòî áûëî î÷åíü êðàñèâî, êîíå÷íî, íî îíà ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî òû ñîáèðàëñÿ óìèðàòü. Îíà î÷åíü ïåðåæèâàåò. ×òî ïðîèçîøëî?»

Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë. Ñòåêëÿííûìè ãëàçàìè îí ñìîòðåë â ïîë. Îí íå äóìàë íè î ÷åì. Ïðîñòî íå ìîã. Îí òàê óñòàë, óñòàë îò âñåãî ýòîãî, îò òîãî ÷òî  êàæäûé âèäèò â íåì íå ÷åëîâåêà, à îðóäèå óáèéñòâà Âîëüäåìîðòà. È íàêîíåö, êîãäà îí ïîëþáèë äåâóøêó, êîòîðàÿ ïîíèìàåò åãî, îíà à âäðóã ïðåäàåò åãî. Åìó ýòî âñå òàê íàäîåëî. Õîòåëîñü ëå÷ü è óñíóòü, ÷òî áû íè÷åãî íå ñíèëîñü. Íî êàê òîëüêî îí çàêðûâàë ãëàçà, îí âèäåë Ãåðìèîíó, òî ñìåþùóþñÿ, òî ïàäàþùóþ â îáìîðîê.

«Òåáå ÷òî âñå ðàâíî? Îíà ïåðåæèâàåò èç-çà òåáÿ! Òåáå ÷òî íà íåå ïëåâàòü?» - Îëèâåðà ïîòèõîíüêó ýòî íà÷èíàëî áåñèòü...

«Íåò» - ðåçêî è êîðîòêî. Çàòî âñå ïîíÿòíî.

«Òàê ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî?»

«Îíà òåáå âñå óæå ðàññêàçàëà. Âåäü òàê?!»

«ß õî÷ó óñëûøàòü òâîþ òî÷êó çðåíèÿ»

«À ÷òî òóò ðàññêàçûâàòü, è òû âñå ðàâíî íà åå ñòîðîíå...»

«ß íè íà ÷üåé ñòîðîíå! ×åðò âîçüìè, Ãàððè, êîí÷àé õàíäðèòü! Äàâàé, ðàññêàæè!» - Âóä íà÷àë íå íà øóòêó ñåðäèòüñÿ

«Çà÷åì? Ìåíÿ íå íàäî óñïîêàèâàòü, îíà ñàìà òàê ðåøèëà. Îíà ìåíÿ íå ëþáèò, ÿ åå íåíàâèæó çà òî ÷òî îíà òàê ìîãëà ñî ìíîé ïîñòóïèòü!»

«À ÷òî îíà ñîáñòâåííî ñäåëàëà?»

«Îáìàíóëà ìåíÿ, øåïòàëàñü ó ìåíÿ çà ñïèíîé, îíà...»

«Äà, ýòî êîíå÷íî î÷åíü ñåðüåçíî...»

«Ãàððè, ýòî ñàðêàçì...» - âêëþ÷èëñÿ â ðàçãîâîð Ðîí

«Ñïàñèáî, à ÿ è íå çàìåòèë... à ïî÷åìó òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ýòî íå ñåðüåçíî? Îíà ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ëþáèò ìåíÿ, à îíà íå ëþáèò. Îíà íå ëþáèò ìåíÿ, à ïîçâîëÿëà ñåáÿ îáíèìàòü è öåëîâàòü. Îíà, ÿ äàæå íå çíàþ... à ÷òî îíà ñàìà òåáå ñêàçàëà?»

«ß íå ìîãó òåáå ñêàçàòü, òû ñàì ýòî ïîéìåøü... ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ.»

«Íó âîò îïÿòü, ÷òî âû âñå çàëàäèëè: «Ñàì ïîéìåøü, ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ...»  

«×òî çà áðåä? ×òî ÿ äîëæåí ïîíÿòü? Âû ìíå äðóçüÿ èëè êàê? Ìîæåò îáúÿñíèòå?»

 «Êðîâàâàÿ ïðåèñïîäíÿÿ! Ìîæåøü òû ìíå ïîâåðèòü?»

«Íåò».

«ß êîãäà-íèáóäü âðàë òåáå?»

«Íåò!»

«Òîãäà ñìèðèñü, ÷åðåç ïàðó äíåé ïîéìåøü, ÷òî îíà ãîâîðèëà ïðàâäó...»

«Íî ÿ ïðàâäà ëþáëþ åå...»

«Íåò íå ëþáèøü...»

«Îáúÿñíè, ïîæàëóéñòà...»

«Íåò, òû äîëæåí ñàì ïîíÿòü, è, Ãàððè, ïîìèðèñü ñ íåé!»

«Ëàäíî...»

È Îëèâåð ñî ñïîêîéíîé äóøîé îòïðàâèëñÿ ñïàòü. Ãàððè æå äîëãî íå ìîã çàñíóòü. Îí âñå âèäåë ïåðåä ñîáîé Ãåðìèîíó è äóìàë î òîì, ÷òî æå îí äîëæåí áûë ïîíÿòü...

Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî Ãåðìèîíà â óæàñå îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ìàíòèÿ Äðàêî âñå åùå ó íåå. Îíà çàáûëà åå âåðíóòü. 

+Î, Ãîñïîäè! Êàê æå ìíå îòäàòü åå åìó, ÷òî áû ìåíÿ íå ñî÷ëè çà ñóìàñøåäøóþ...+

È îíà ïðèäóìàëà ïëàí...

Êîãäà îíà ïîøëà íà çàâòðàê, îíà âçÿëà ñ ñîáîé ìàíòèþ Äðàêî, ïðåäâàðèòåëüíî ïðèêðûâ çíà÷îê Ñëàéçåðèíà ñêëàäêàìè. Îíà ñòîÿëà â îáùåì çàëå âûèñêèâàÿ ãëàçàìè åå íî÷íîãî ñïóòíèêà... íî åãî íèãäå íå áûëî. Ðîí îçàäà÷åííî ãëÿäåë íà íåå, ñïðàøèâàë, íî îíà íå îòâå÷àëà. Îíà ïàðàëëåëüíî èñêàëà ãëàçàìè Ãàððè. Áûëî áû íå î÷åíü õîðîøî, åñëè áû îí óâèäåë åå ðÿäîì ñ Ìàëôîåì áëèæå ÷åì êàê ìèíèìóì íà 5 ìåòðîâ...Íî îí òîæå íå ïîÿâëÿëñÿ íà ãîðèçîíòå. 

+Ìîæåò îíè âñòðåòèëèñü è óæå îáîèõ ÿ  óâèæó òîëüêî ó ìàäàì Ïîìôðè?+ - ïðîìåëüêíóëî ó Ãåðìèîíû â ìîçãó. 

Îíà õîòåëà ïðîéòè ìèìî ñòîëà Ñëàéçåðèíà è îáðîíèòü ìàíòèþ ðÿäîì ñ Äðàêî, ìîæåò îí áû ïîíÿë è ïîäíÿë áû åå áåç ëèøíèõ ñëîâ.

+Èíòåðåñíî, îí áóäåò òåïåðü ìåíÿ çàñèðàòü, èëè îí çàáóäåò îáî âñåì, èëè áóäåò äîáðîæåëàòåëüíûì...?+ Îíà è íå ïîäîçðåâàëà, ÷òî ìîãëî ïðîèçîéòè...

Êîãäà îíà òàê è ñòîÿëà òèõîíüêî ìàòåðÿñü ïðîñåáÿ, íà íåå âäðóã íàëåòåë êòî-òî, îáíÿë ñçàäè îäíîé ðóêîé è ðàçâåðíóë ê ñåáå äðóãîé è ñêàçàë:

«Ïðèâåò, êàê äåëà?» - ýòî áûë ... íó êîíå÷íî, íèêòî è íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ – óëûáàþùèéñÿ ñâîåé óëûáêî-óõìûëêîé, íà êîòîðîé òàê è ÷èòàëîñü «Ñäåëàíî íà çàêàç íà çàâîäå óëûáêî-óõìûëîê Ä. Ìàëôîÿ ñïåöèàëüíî äëÿ Ä. Ìàëôîÿ, ïî ÷åðòåæàì Ä. Ìàëôîÿ. Óñòàíîâêà óëûáêî-óõìûëêè ìîäåëè ¹ 3 ñîâåðøàë Ä. Ìàëôîé». Íåìíîãî îïóõøèé ïîñëå áåññîííîé íî÷è è ðàñòðåïàííûé ... òàêèì îí âñåì íðàâèòñÿ áîëüøå (ìåíüøå âûïåíäðåæà)

Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà îòòîëêíóòü åãî, íî íå òóò òî áûëî – ñèëüíûå ðóêè Äðàêî êðåïêî ñæèìàëè åå òàëèþ è ñïèíó. Êàê îíà íå ïûòàëàñü âûðâàòüñÿ – íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ (À/Ð êàê Ñíåéï ïûòàëñÿ óéòè, êàê ýêîíîìè÷êà ïûòàåòñÿ îðàòü, à âñå áåç òîëêó, ïîòîìó ÷òî  Í – Å   –   Ä – À – Í – Î ( ñïåöèàëüíî ïî ñëîãàì ) ðîæäåííûé ïîëçàòü – íà ãîëîâó íå íàêàêàåò...)

«×òî áîèøüñÿ, ÷òî Ïîòòåð óâèäèò òåáÿ ñî ìíîé è ðàññåðäèòñÿ?»

«Äðàêî, ïåðåñòàíü îáíèìàòü ìåíÿ, î íàñ íå òî ïîäóìàþò... ïðåêðàòè ñåé÷àñ æå...»

«Íå ïðåêðàùó, ïîêà íå îòâåòèøü, êòî öåëóåòñÿ ëó÷øå, òîëüêî ÷åñòíî...»

«Ïåðåñòàíü! ýòî ãëóïî! Îòïóñòè ìåíÿ»

«Íåò íå ãëóïî, âîò ÿ ñåé÷àñ âîçüìó è íà÷íó îðàòü, ÷òî Ïîòòåð – ìóäàê, íà âåñü çàë! Ìîæåò ñåé÷àñ íèêòî è íå âèäèò íàñ, çàòî, êîãäà ÿ êðèêíó, âñå îáåðíóòñÿ íà íàñ... íó? Òîëüêî ÷åñòíî...»

«Òû íå ïîñìååøü...» - òóò Äðàêî ðàñïëûëñÿ â óëûáêå äî óøåé, â ãëàçàõ çàãîðåëñÿ îçîðíîé îãîíåê. Îí óæå îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òî áû íàáðàòü ïîáîëüøå âîçäóõà â ëåãêèå è îñóùåñòâèòü ñâîé êîâàðíûé ïëàí, íî Ãåðìèîíà çàæàëà åìó ðîò ëàäîíüþ è ñêàçàëà

«Õîðîøî ... õîðîøî, òîëüêî ïîæàëóéñòà íå íàäî, íå êðè÷è, óìîëÿþ...»

Èç-çà ðóêè âûãëÿäûâàëè òîëüêî ãëàçà, ïîëíûå çàäîðà è ÷óâñòâà ïîáåäû... Îí óáðàë åå ëàäîíü ñ ñâîèõ ãóá è ïðîèçíåñ

«Õîðîøî, ÿ ñåãîäíÿ äîáðûé... îé, òû ïðèíåñëà ìîþ ìàíòèþ... à ÿ-òî äóìàë, ãäå ÿ ìîã åå îñòàâèòü...» - ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí îòïóñòèë Ãåðìèîíó è íàêèíóë ñâîþ ìàíòèþ íà ñåáÿ. Ãåðìèîíà îæèäàëà, ÷òî îí â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ñïðîñèò î òîì, êòî æå âñå-òàêè ëó÷øå öåëóåòñÿ... íî .........

«Ëàäíî, êàê-íèáóäü åùå óâèäèìñÿ» - ñêàçàë Äðàêî, ïîäìèãíóë Ãåðìèîíå, ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è ... óøåë. Ãåðìèîíà ïîðàçèëàñü. 

+Îí âñå-òàêè íå ñîáèðàëñÿ êðè÷àòü, îí ïðîñòî ïðèêàëûâàëñÿ, à ÿ – äóðà – íåðâíè÷àëà! Èäèîòêà. À íå òàêîé óæ îí è ïðèäóðîê. Î÷åíü äàæå ìèëûé. Íå ñìîòðÿ íà òî ÷òî îí – Äðàêî Ìàëôîé!+

(À/Ð ß òóò âñïîìíèëà îäèí ïðèêîëüíûé ìîìåíò ìîåé æèçíè, êòî çíàåò, òîò ïîéìåò, ýòî òàê ê ñëîâó...

 - Ãåííàäèé ßêîâëåâè÷! Âû – ìóäàê!

 - À, ÷òî?

 - Âû – ìóäàê!

 - À!!! Ñïàñèáî... 

Ýòî ÿ âñå ê òîìó, ÷òî ôèçðóê íàø ëîõ è ïîñòàâèë ìíå «4» óóóõ, ñóêà!)

Íî íå óñïåëà îíà ïîðàçèòüñÿ ñîáñòâåííîé ìûñëè, êàê îòêóäà-òî ñçàäè åå îêëèêíóë òèõèé ãîëîñ.

«Ãåðìèîíà...»

Ãåðìèîíà ðàçâåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà Ãàððè, ñìîòðÿùåãî â ïîë. Îí òîæå áûë êàêîé-òî îïóõøèé, òîæå íå ñïàë âñþ íî÷ü è òîæå äóìàë î ëþáèìîé äåâóøêå. ß ãîâîðþ «òîæå», ïîòîìó ÷òî Òîæå áûëî è ñ Äðàêî. Íî ýòè äâà ÷åëîâåêà áûëè àáñîëþòíî ðàçíûìè, õîòÿ áû ïîòîìó ÷òî îíè ëþáèëè ðàçíûõ äåâóøåê. Äðàêî – Ñüþçàí, Ãàððè – Ãåðìèîíó, òî åñòü îí òàê äóìàë, ÷òî ëþáèò. Íî ðàçíèöà ýòà áûëà êóäà øèðå, ÷åì ïðîñòî äåâóøêè. Äðàêî – ïðîêóðåííûé ðàçâðàòíèê, íî äîáðûé è ãàëàíòíûé, òèïè÷íûé ïðåäñòàâèòåëü ñèëüíîãî ìóæñêîãî ïîëà. Ñ êðàñèâûìè äåâóøêàìè íåæåí, ùåäð è âåëèêîäóøåí, ñòðàñòåí, ñíèñõîäèòåëåí ê ñëåçàì. Ñ íå î÷åíü êðàñèâûìè, íî äîáðûìè – ëàñêîâ, ñïîêîåí, ðàâíîäóøåí. Ñ äóðàìè (íå âàæíî, êðàñèâàÿ èëè óðîäèíà) – íå î÷åíü-òî ëþáåçíûé, õàì è íàõàë. Ñ äðóçüÿìè õîëîäåí è áåñïðèñòðàñòåí, ñ âðàãàìè íóóó, ýòî âñå çíàþò, êàêîé îí. Äðàêî ïðèâëåêàë Ãåðìèîíó ñâîåé îòêðûòîñòüþ, ïðÿìîòîé è íåïðèêðûòûì ýãîèçìîì.

Ãàððè – âñå è òàê çíàþò, êàêîâ îí, ñêàæó òîëüêî, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà âèäåëà â íåì èäåàëüíîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ïðàâèëüíîãî, äàæå ÷åðåñ÷óð...î÷åíü ñòàáèëüíîãî...â îáùåì èäåàëüíîãî ìóæà, íî îíà ïîêà åùå íå ñîáèðàëàñü çàìóæ... Îí õîðîøèé ïàðåíü, è îíà ëþáèëà åãî ïî-ñâîåìó.

«Ïðèâåò, Ãàððè» - Ãåðìèîíà âñïîìíèëà åãî áåçóìíûé ïîëåò è íà ãëàçà âûñòóïèëè ñëåçû.

«ß, òû, â îáùåì, íó, òû ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, ÿ ãîâîðèë ñ Âóäîì â÷åðà, ÿ, ïîíèìàåøü, ìíå ñëîæíî âñå ýòî ïîíÿòü, ìíå âðåìåíè ìíîãî íóæíî äëÿ ýòîãî. Âû âñå ìíå ãîâîðèòå: «Ñàì ïîéìåøü!» - ÷òî ÿ äîëæåí ïîíÿòü??? Ïîíèìàåøü. ß íàêðè÷àë íà òåáÿ, íàãîâîðèë Áîã çíàåò ÷åãî, íî ÿ,  òû ïðîñòè ìåíÿ....» - íî Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷òè íå ñëóøàëà, îíà çíàëà è òàê, ÷òî îí åé ñêàæåò. Ñåé÷àñ îíà õîòåëà òîëüêî, ÷òîáû îí îáíÿë åå. Åé áûëî òàê ïëîõî... Îíà îáîðâàëà Ãàððè íà ïîëó ôðàçå è ñêàçàëà:

«ß âñå ïîíèìàþ, Ãàððè, òû äîëæåí ïîíÿòü, òû äîëæåí. Ïîíèìàåøü, ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ, ïðîñòî íå òàê, êàê òû ýòîãî õî÷åøü. Òû î÷åíü õîðîøèé, íî òû íå ëþáèøü ìåíÿ, òû ýòî ñàì äîëæåí ïîíÿòü, – ïî åå ùåêàì òåêëè ñëåçû, îíà íå óñïåâàëà ñòèðàòü èõ ðóêîé, îíè âñå íå êîí÷àëèñü è çàñòèëàëè ãëàçà. – Î, Ãîñïîäè! Ãàððè, îáíèìè ìåíÿ, ïîæàëóéñòà!» - è îíà ðàçðûäàëàñü ïðÿìî ïîñðåäè Îáùåãî çàëà. Îíà áðîñèëàñü Ãàððè íà ãðóäü, íî òîò ëèøü ñëåãêà êîñíóëñÿ åå ïëå÷ ñâîèìè ðóêàìè. Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî Ãàððè íå ìîæåò è íå õî÷åò åå ïîíÿòü, Ãåðìèîíà ñäàëàñü, îíà íå ìîãëà áîëüøå ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. Îíà îòòîëêíóëà Ãàððè è âñÿ â ñëåçàõ óáåæàëà ïðî÷ü. Îíà áåæàëà è áåæàëà, ïîêà íå îêàçàëàñü ó îçåðà. Ãåðìèîíà áîëüøå íå ìîãëà âûíåñòè òàêîå îòíîøåíèå ê ñåáå, âåäü îíà ïîñòóïàåò ïðàâèëüíî, êàê íàäî. Íåëüçÿ æå ïîëüçîâàòüñÿ òåì, ÷òî Ãàððè íàõîäèòñÿ ïîä äåéñòâèåì ÷àð... ýòî íå ïðàâèëüíî. Ãàððè íå îöåíèë åå ñòàðàíèÿ. Îíà õîòåëà êàê ëó÷øå, íî ... âñå è òàê çíàþò ïå÷àëüíûé êîíåö ýòîé ôðàçû.

Âäðóã åé î÷åíü çàõîòåëîñü îêàçàòüñÿ ðÿäîì ñ Äðàêî, ÷òîáû îí ïðîñòî åé ñêàçàë:

«Óñïîêîéñÿ, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. Îí ïðîñòî – ìóäàê...»

Îäíàæäû Äðàêî ïîîáåùàë Ãåðìèîíå ÷òî, êîãäà îí ðÿäîì, åå íèêòî íå îáèäèò. ×òî æ, áóäòî, âûïîëíÿÿ ñâîå îáåùàíèå, íàø íî÷íîé ãåðîé ñëó÷àéíî ïðîõîäèë ìèìî.........

-----------------------------------------------

Õà-õà-õà-õà!!! (äüÿâîëüñêèé ñìåõ)  Íó ÷òî? Ïîíðàâèëîñü? Íó âïåðåä – ïèñàòü ðåâüþ!...õè-õè-õè... íà ñàìîì èíòåðåñíîì ìåñòå ãû-ãû-ãû.

Íî íå äåðæèòå íà ìåíÿ çëà, òê ñêîðî ïîÿâèòñÿ ëåä. Ãëàâà. Ãäå-òî 2-4 íîÿáðÿ.

Òàê-ñ, â ýòîé ãëàâå áûëè íåêîòîðûå ëèðè÷åñêèå îòñòóïëåíèÿ, òèïà ïðî ôèçðóêà è ïðî ýêîíîìè÷êó... ýòî ÿ íà ñâîèõ ó÷èòåëåé áåøóñü... íå îáðàùàéòå âíèìàíèå... ïðîñòî ñòèðàòü ìíå áûëî æàëêî...(âñõëèï) ïàìÿòü êàê íèêàê...

Òýê-ñ, ïðî ìóçûêó. Â ýòîì ôèêå ÷àñòî áóäóò äàâàòüñÿ ñòèõè ìîåé ëþáèìîé ÀÐÈÈ... Òàê íàïðèìåð ïåñíÿ «Èñêóøåíèå» Äàé ìíå, áîëüøå, ÷åì ïðîñòî ëþáîîîîîîâü... Ýòî òîæå ÀÐÈÈ. È åùå ìíîãî ÷åãî áóäåò. Íàñòîÿòåëüíî ðåêîìåíäóþ ñêà÷àòü õîòÿ áû ïàðó ïåñåí. «Ïîòåðÿíûé ðàé», «Èñêóøåíüå», «Áåñïå÷íûé àíãåë»... (îé, ôàê! À ýòî ñëó÷àéíî íå ðåêëàìà ïîëó÷àåòñÿ? Ôààê! Ýòîãî âðîäå íåëüçÿ äåëàòü â Èíåòå...) Íó äà õ** ñ ýòèì...

R/R please!!!


End file.
